Tall AND Tatted
by kacardoso
Summary: Logan and Émily


Sinopse:

Ela está fortemente fechada. Mas ele pode ser a chave. Logan Reed é alto, tatuado e tentador. Kit é uma mulher com um olhar malvado e um segredo. Kit quer uma tatuagem, mas Logan vê mais do que ela pretende compartilhar no desenho de sua tatuagem. Ele a vê de modo que ninguém nunca o fez. Logan não é inválido, mas ele não fala em oito anos. Ele não precisou. Até ele conhecer Kit. Logan não sabe tudo sobre Kit. Kit não sabe nada sobre ela mesma, até ela ter que sacrificar tudo que sempre quis para salvar o que é mais importante para ele.

Esta obra foi traduzida pelo grupo Traduções Obsessive (TO), de forma a propiciar ao leitor o acesso à obra, incentivando-o á aquisição da obra física ou em formato ebook. O grupo é ausente de qualquer forma de obtenção de lucro, direto ou indireto. A comunidade tem como meta a seleção, tradução e disponibilização apenas de livros sem previsões de publicação no Brasil. No intuito de preservar os direitos autorais e conceituais de autores e editoras o Traduções Obsessive, sem aviso prévio, poderá cancelar o acesso e retirar o link de download do livro cuja publicação for veiculada por editoras brasileiras.

Deixamos claro que o download da obra destina-se somente ao uso pessoal e privado, e que deverá abster-se da postagem ou hospedagem do mesmo em qualquer rede social, blog, sites, e bem como abster-se de tomar público e lícita utilização da mesma, eximindo-se os grupos citados no começo de qualquer parceria, co-autoria ou copartipação em eventual delito cometido por aquele que, por ato ou omissão, tentar ou concretamente utilizar da presente obra literária para obtenção de lucro direto ou indireto, nos termos do art. 184 do código penal e lei 9.610/1998.

Logan

**E**u não sei o seu nome, mas ela me parece familiar. Ela está com uma apertada saia curta que me faz imaginar as curvas que tem, e seu belo traseiro. Aquela saia é feita para chamar atenção, e ela tem toda a minha. Estou tão duro que não posso levantar de trás da mesa onde estou desenhando uma tatuagem para um cliente. Estendo a mão e ajeito minha calça, o metálico do zíper contra meu pênis nem de perto é o suficiente para acalmar minha ereção. Eu não deveria estar no comando hoje. Espero que Paul tenha lavado alguma roupa hoje de manhã.

Seus mamilos estão duros sob o estriado da camisa que ela está usando, e ela puxa de volta sua manga para me mostrar algo. Mas não consigo tirar meus olhos de seus peitos para ver o que é. Ela empurra seu pulso através do meu rosto, e tenho que empurrar meus olhos para fora. Droga. Ela me pegou. Eu diria a ela que sou um cara, não posso me segurar. Ou pelo menos eu diria se conseguisse falar.

Vejo sua boca se mover fora do meu campo de visão. Ela está falando comigo. Ou pelo menos está murmurando algo para mim. Ninguém realmente fala comigo já que não posso ouvir. Não tenho ouvido uma palavra desde que tinha treze anos. Ela está falando novamente. Quando não respondo, ela olha para meu irmão mais velho Paul, que rola seus olhos e esmaga o centro de sua cabeça com os punhos.

"Pare de olhar para seus peitos, idiota." Ele diz as palavras enquanto faz sinal com elas e a face dela cora. Mas há um sorriso aparecendo no canto de sua boca ao mesmo tempo.

Rolo meus olhos e sinalizo de volta. _Cale a boca. Ela é malditamente bonita._

Ele traduz para ela. Eu iria gemer alto, mas não faço. Nenhum som saiu de minha garganta desde que perdi minha audição. Bem, eu falei por um tempo depois disso. Mas não por muito tempo. Não depois que um garoto no parquinho disse que eu soava como um sapo. Agora não falo mais. É melhor desta maneira. "Ele disse que você é linda," ele diz a ela. "É por isso que ele estava cobiçando seus peitos como uma criança de 12 anos."

Eu bato nele e ele ri, mostrando suas mãos como se estivesse se entregando aos policiais. "O quê?" ele pergunta, ainda na linguagem de sinais. Mas ela pode ouvi-lo. "Se você vai ser grosseiro e sinalizar em volta dela, vou contar a ela o que você disse."

Como se eu tivesse outra escolha a não ser sinalizar. _Você nunca ouviu falar do código entre os irmãos?_ eu sinalizo.

"Você começa a sussurrar segredos no meu ouvido, cabeção, e eu irei derrubar sua cabeça de seus ombros."

_Você pode tentar, idiota._

Ele ri. "Ele está todo romântico comigo," ele diz a ela. "Algo sobre beijar sua bunda." Ela está sorrindo agora. O sorriso me bate forte o suficiente para eu estar de joelhos, se eu não estivesse atrás da mesa. Ela tira uma mecha de seu cabelo preto que está caído em seu rosto e a coloca atrás da orelha.

Assisto-a abrir a boca e começar a falar. Mas ela olha para meu irmão. "Ele pode ler lábios?" ela pergunta.

"Depende do quanto ele gosta de você," meu irmão diz com um encolher de ombros. "Ou de quão genioso ele está no dia." Ele levanta sua sobrancelha para mim, e então seus olhos vão para onde estou sentado. Droga. Ele me viu ajustando a calça. "Eu diria que ele gosta muito de você."

Nessa hora ela fecha seus olhos fortemente, estremecendo enquanto sorri. Ela não diz nada. Mas então olha diretamente para mim e diz, "Quero uma tatuagem." Ela aponta para a frente da loja. Ela ainda está falando, mas não posso ver seus lábios se mexerem se ela não estiver olhando para mim. Para mim. Deus sabe o que ela está falando para mim. Mas eu não. Forço-me a ficar no meu lugar. Ela me olha de volta enquanto termina de falar e seus lábios formam um O. "Desculpe," ela diz. "Você não entendeu nada disso, entendeu?" Ela suspira e diz, "A garota da frente me disse para procurá-lo para a tatuagem."

Olho para meu irmão que acabou uma tatuagem e não está trabalhando em nada no momento. Friday - sério, é o nome dela- ri e sinaliza, "De nada."

Eu coço minha cabeça e sorrio. Friday armou para mim. Ela faz isso o tempo todo. E algumas vezes dá certo. Ela manda todas as garotas gostosas para mim. E as não tão gostosas. E as que querem dormir com um cara surdo porque elas ouvem que ele é incrível na pegada. Sou o cara com quem elas não têm que falar. Sou o cara que elas não têm que fingir, porque eu não saberia o que elas dizem de qualquer maneira.

Se esta garota só está aqui para dormir comigo, nós podemos pular todo o papo da tatuagem.

"Nem sequer pense nisso," meu irmão diz. "Ela quer uma tatuagem. Isso é tudo."

_Como você sabe o que ela quer?_

_Eu só sei,_ ele sinaliza. Desta vez ele não fala as palavras. _Não tente dormir com essa._

Levanto minhas mãos e pergunto por que. "Ela não é daqui," ele diz, mas sinaliza _não é o nosso tipo._

Oh, eu compreendo. Ela é do outro lado da área. Não me importo. Ela pode ser rica, mas ainda amaria o que eu faria com ela. Procuro por sua mão e aperto gentilmente para que ela me olhe. Sacudo sua mão e aponto para seu pulso. Meus dedos brincam com a iridescente veia azul abaixo de sua pele, e desenho um círculo com a ponta dos dedos perguntando a ela _Aqui?_

Sua boca cai aberta. Arrepios crescem ao longo de seu braço. Inferno, sim, sou bom assim.

Levanto-me e toco o lado de seu pescoço e ela empurra minha mão para longe, balançando sua cabeça. Seus lábios estão apertados juntos.

Olho diretamente para seus peitos e molho meus lábios. Então me aproximo e trago um dedo para baixo, para o top de seus peitos. _Aqui?_ balbucio.

Eu nem sequer o vejo vindo. Seu pequeno pulso bate em meu nariz. Já tinha apanhado de garotas, mas nunca tive uma que batesse em meu rosto. Merda, isso dói. O molhado, gosto de cobre do sangue escorrega pelo meus lábios, e eu limpo para fora. Meu nariz está jorrando. Paul joga uma toalha em minhas mãos e puxa minha cabeça para trás. Merda, isso ainda dói. Ele pressiona o canal do meu nariz, e não posso ver sua boca ou suas mãos por cima da toalha, mas sangue escorre pelos meus lábios novamente. Vejo-a parada lá por um breve segundo, seus punhos cerrados enquanto ela me assiste sofrer.

Merda, isso dói.

Então ela se vira em suas botas pretas de salto vai embora. Quero chamá-la e pedir para ficar. Eu diria que sinto muito, mas não posso. Não posso chamá-la de volta. Começo a levantar, mas Paul me puxa de volta para a cadeira. _Sente-se,_ ele sinaliza. _Acho que pode estar quebrado._

Vejo um pedaço de papel dobrado no chão. Pego a toalha de Paul e a pressiono em meu nariz, apontando para o pedaço de papel. Ele o pega e olha. "Ela derrubou isso?" ele pergunta. Eu aceno. Está úmido de suas suaves palmas. Eu desdobro e olho para baixo. É um intrigante desenho, e você tem que olhar bem para ver as fotos escondidas. Vejo a guitarra, as cordas soltas e saindo em ângulos estranhos. E no final das cordas da guitarra há pequenas flores. Eu viro a imagem, olhando pela toalha que ainda seguro em meu nariz com minha mão. Paul a troca por uma nova. Meu nariz ainda sangra. Filha da puta. Olho mais de perto para as flores. Elas não são flores. São minúsculas argolas. Como algemas, mas mais medievais. A maioria das pessoas veria a beleza do desenho. Mas eu vejo dor. Vejo coisas que ela, provavelmente, não iria querer que ninguém visse.

Droga, eu estraguei tudo. Agora quero mais do que tudo saber o que isso significa. É obviamente mais do que um desenho bonito. Assim como ela deve ser mais do que um rostinho bonito. Ou talvez não. Ela pode ser uma vadia com um olhar malvado que comerá minhas bolas no almoço se eu a olhar do jeito errado.

Eu giro o desenho em minhas mãos e olho ao redor da loja. Está tarde e não há ninguém esperando. Bato no ombro de Paul e aponto para o desenho. Então aponto para o meu próprio pulso. É o único local em meu braço que ainda não está tatuado. Eu tenho os braços fechados com tatuagens porque meus irmãos vêm praticando em mim desde antes disso ser legal.

"Não," Paul sinaliza primeiro com dois dedos e polegar, batendo-os juntos. "Você perdeu sua cabeça se acha que colocarei isso em você."

Ele anda para a frente da loja e se senta ao lado de Friday. Ele tem tentado entrar dentro de suas calças desde que ela começou a trabalhar aqui. É muito ruim que ela tenha uma namorada.

Eu pego meus equipamentos. Tenho feito mais tatuagens em mim mesmo. Posso fazer essa.

Ele anda de um lado para o outro da loja enquanto me preparo. "Vou fazer isso," ele diz. "Você vai fazer de qualquer forma."

Eu levanto um dedo. _Uma mudança?_

_O que você quer mudar?_ Ele olha para o desenho e sua sobrancelha arqueia enquanto ele pega os equipamentos e cores e as algemas e a guitarra e os espinhos. E me pergunto se ele também vê sua miséria. _Isso é uma merda pesada,_ ele sinaliza. Ele nunca fala quando estamos só nós. Estou meio que grato. É como se falássemos a mesma língua quando estamos sozinhos.

Eu aceno, e começo a preparar meu braço com o álcool enquanto ele coloca a luva.

Emily

**H**á dois dias eu soquei aquele idiota na loja de tatuagem e minha mão ainda dói. Tenho estado aqui na estação de metrô no Central Park, e é de alguma forma mais difícil de tocar com a minha guitarra quando minha mão está assim. Mas esta estação é um dos meus lugares favoritos, porque as crianças param para me ouvir. Elas gostam da música, e isso as faz sorrir. Sorrir é algo de minha antiga vida. Não faço muito isso, e aprecio ainda menos. Mas gosto quando as crianças me olham com toda aquela inocência e sorriem. Há tantas promessas em seus rostos. Isso me lembra de como eu costumava ser, um tempo atrás.

Estou considerando tocar hoje. Não faço isso toda vez, eu toco. Mas sou seriamente lenta em fundamentar. Quanto mais atenção eu tenho, mais mudança levarei para casa comigo. Casa é um termo relativo. Casa é qualquer lugar que achar para dormir na noite.

Estou sentada no chão frio do metrô; longe dos passos apressados, com minha capa de guitarra aberta a minha frente. Nela há algum dinheiro e uma pequena senhora parou alguns minutos atrás e jogou uma nota de cinco enquanto eu tocava _Bridge Over Troubled Water._ Senhoras geralmente gostam dessa. Elas não tem visto águas turbulentas.

Estou usando meu uniforme da escola, porque ganho mais atenção dos homens quando uso. É uma saia xadrez curta, e uma blusa listrada e curta que me cabe como uma segunda pele. Mulheres não parecem se importar. E os homens amam. Eu com certeza consegui muita atenção do idiota de dois dias atrás. Ele era quente, tenho que admitir. Ele tinha ombros largos suficientes para preencher uma porta, e uma cabeça cheia de lindos cabelos loiros. Ele se levantou na minha frente quando saiu de trás da mesa, pelo menos uma cabeça e ombros mais alto que eu. Tatuagens cobriam todo o espaço vazio que costumava ser seus antebraços, e isso era meio quente. Ele tinha lábios pintados em seu braço esquerdo, e quis perguntá-lo o que eles significavam. Eram para se lembrar de alguém? Um primeiro beijo, talvez? Ou significavam algo que eu queria fazer.

Derrubei o desenho de minha tatuagem enquanto corria para fora da loja, o que me irritou. Achei que o tinha em minhas mãos e quando parei para respirar, não estava lá mais. Eu quase esperava que o idiota me seguisse. Mas ele ainda sangrava quando o deixei.

Eu balanço minha mão para tirar a dor novamente. Um garoto de cabelo claro para em minha frente, sua mão cheia de moedas. Ele é um frequentador, e sua mãe parou para rezar para mim uma vez, então mudo minha música para _Jesus Loves Me._ Jesus não me ama. Se Ele amasse, Ele não teria me feito como sou. Ele me faria normal. A mãe do garoto canta junto com minha melodia e ele afunda a cabeça em suas coxas, segurando-a apertado enquanto ela canta. Quando a música acaba, ele abre sua mão cheia de moedas dentro da capa da minha guitarra, o baque de cada uma batendo na tranquilidade sentida como um sussurro.

Nunca agradeço ou falo com as crianças. Não falo com os adultos a menos que eles me perguntem algo específico. Só toco minha música. Algumas vezes aceno, mas realmente não gosto de trazer tanta atenção para mim. Exceto hoje, preciso trazer atenção a mim. Tinha guardado 300 dólares, que irá pagar por um lugar para dormir e a tatuagem que achei que precisava, mas alguém me roubou enquanto dormia no abrigo ontem à noite. Eu cometi o erro de dormir com ele em meu bolso, em vez de no meu maldito sutiã. Quando acordei, não estava lá mais. Não sei porque eles não levaram minha guitarra. Provavelmente porque estava dormindo com ela em meus braços, agarrada a mim como se fossemos mãe e filha.

Queria ter feito a tatuagem ontem. Era supérfluo, mas era meu aniversário de 19 anos, e tem sido um longo tempo desde que alguém tem feito algo por mim. Então, eu estava me dando de presente. E tentando me libertar no processo. Quem eu estava enganando? Nunca serei livre.

Essa cidade é difícil. É má. Não é nada como a de onde vim. Mas agora é minha casa. Gosto do barulho da cidade e a animação das pessoas. Gosto das diferentes etnias. Nunca tinha visto tantas cores de pele, olhos, formas e tipos de corpos quando cheguei aqui.

Uma garota leva sua gorducha mão para tocar minhas cordas, e eu sorrio e intercepto sua mão pegando-a na minha. Suas mãos são suaves, e um pouco úmidas onde seus dedos estavam na boca a um minuto atrás. Brinco com seus dedos enquanto faço um O com a boca.

Sua mãe bate em sua mão e em seu antebraço, e seu olhos imediatamente se enchem de lágrimas. Você não tinha que fazer isso, eu penso. Ela não fez por mal. Mas a mãe arrasta a criança chorando pelo metrô e a pega no colo quando ela não se move rápido suficiente.

Eu extraio uma pequena multidão nos arredores do metrô, e um cara grita, "Você aceita pedidos?"

Eu aceno, e continuo sorrindo, tocando com tudo que tenho. Ele grita, "Eu acho que você devia me chupar, então." Um de seus amigos bate em seu ombro e ri.

Universitários. Sua mãe nunca lhe deu modos. Deixo meus olhos correrem pela multidão e ninguém o corrige. Então começo a tocar _All I Wishing in the World_ de Matt Monroe. A ironia está perdida na piada, e eles vão embora enquanto o trem chega atrás.

A plataforma se enche de novas pessoas pegando o trem, então mudo para algo mais familiar nos túneis. Dinheiro é derrubado em minha capa e vejo um dólar sendo jogado. Aceno e sorrio enquanto a pessoa se vai, mas ela não está olhando para mim.

Um par de botas surradas param ao lado da minha capa. Olho para elas por um minuto, e então para cima para o jeans azul e a camisa azul que está esticada no amplo ombro. Então estou olhando no mesmo par de olhos que olhei no outro dia. Minha imagem se depara com as cordas. Eu estremeço. Seus olhos se estreitam para mim, mas ele não pode ouvir o meu erro, pode? Sua cabeça cai para o lado, e eu viro meu corpo para olhar em outra direção.

Minha bunda está congelando e minhas pernas estão doloridas de ficar no chão por tanto tempo. Mas não tenho nenhum lugar para ir. Minhas três semanas no abrigo acabaram ontem. Então, tenho que encontrar um lugar novo para dormir hoje à noite. Olho para minha capa. Há dinheiro suficiente para jantar. Mas para nada mais. Então, continuo tocando.

As botas se movem e então estão em minha frente. Eu fujo para o lado, e olho para qualquer lugar além dele. Mas então ele cai ao meu lado, suas pernas cruzadas em minha frente. Ele tem um curativo em seu nariz e isso me faz sentir competente por algum motivo. Há muitas poucas coisas em minha vida que posso controlar, e alguém tocando em meu corpo é uma delas. Eu digo quando. Eu digo onde. Eu digo com quem. Assim como em _Uma Linda Mulher_. Só que Stuckey nunca iria me apalpar. Eu o tiraria primeiro.

Ele se apóia em uma nádega para que possa pegar a carteira, e me joga uma nota de vinte. Ele não diz nada, mas aponta para minha guitarra e levanta sua sobrancelha. Não sei o que ele quer, e não pode me dizer, então só olho para ele. Não quero reconhecer sua presença. Mas ele está sentado em seu joelho a uma polegada de mim.

Quando não respondo, ele põe a mão em minha guitarra. Ele aponta para mim e dedilha no ar como se estivesse tocando uma guitarra. Percebo que parei de tocar. Mas ele colocou uma nota de vinte em minha capa, então suponho que o devo. Começo a tocar _I'm Just a Gigolo_ de Van Halen. Amo aquela sintonia. E amo tocá-la. Depois de um minuto, suas sobrancelhas se juntam e aponta para seus lábios.

Balanço minha cabeça porque não sei o que ele está perguntando. Ou ele quer que eu o beije, ou tenho algo em meu rosto. Eu passo a parte de trás de minhas mãos em meus lábios. Não é isso. E a outra coisa não irá acontecer.

Ele balança a cabeça rapidamente e pega um pequeno bloco de sua mochila.

Cante, ele escreve.

Eu tenho que realmente me concentrar muito para ler, e há muitas distrações aqui no túnel, então não quero que ele escreva novamente. Eu só balanço minha cabeça. Não quero encorajá-lo a continuar escrever. Eu leio a palavra _cantar_, mas não posso ler tudo. Ou nada, algumas vezes.

Ele segura sua mão para cima em sua boca e coloca o dedo nela como alguém que está vomitando. Viro minha cabeça. Mas continuo tocando.

Por que ele quer que eu cante? Ele não pode ouvir. Mas começo a cantar suavemente, mesmo assim. Ele sorri e acena. E então ri quando vê as palavras da música em meus lábios. Ele balança a cabeça e acena para que eu continue.

Eu esqueci que ele pode ler lábios. Eu posso falar com ele, mas ele não pode responder. Eu toco até o fim da música e algumas pessoas pararam para ouvir. Talvez eu devesse tocar toda vez.

Ele escreve algo no bloco. Mas eu sacudo e coloco no concreto. Não quero falar com ele. Gostaria que ele fosse embora.

Suas sobrancelhas se enrugam e ele joga suas mãos, mas não do modo "Vou bater em você". Mas no "o que farei com você". Ele acena para que eu continue a tocar. Seus dedos descansam em minha guitarra, como se estivesse sentindo as vibrações. Mas ele está mais concentrado em minha boca. É quase enervante.

Um policial para do nosso lado e limpa a garganta. Corro para recolher meu dinheiro e coloco em meu bolso. Eu consegui em torno de trinta e dois dólares. Isso é mais do que o níquel que ganhei quando comecei. Pego minha guitarra e Olhos Azuis faz uma carranca. Ele olha como se alguém tivesse tirado seu brinquedo favorito.

Ele começa a rabiscar no papel e o segura, mas já estou andando.

Ele me segue, puxando meu braço. Eu tenho todos meus pertences em uma bolsa de lona no meu ombro direito e a capa de minha guitarra em minha mão esquerda, então quando ele me puxa, quase me derruba. Mas ele me segura, tira a bolsa de meu ombro em um movimento rápido e coloca em seu próprio. Eu me seguro ferozmente a ela, e ele tira meus dedos da alça com uma careta. Que diabos?

"Dê-me minha bolsa," digo, e planto meus pés. Estou pronta para bater nele novamente se precisar. Mas ele sorri, balança sua cabeça e começa a andar. Eu o sigo, mas fazê-lo parar é como impedir um pedregulho de rolar ladeira abaixo uma vez que ele começa.

Ele continua andando comigo segurando em seu braço como se eu fosse um macaco de velcro. Mas então ele para, e entra em um restaurante no meio da cidade. Eu o sigo, e ele entra em uma cabine, colocando minha bolsa ao lado do banco de dentro, ao seu lado. Ele aponta para o outro banco. Ele quer que eu me sente? Eu bati no nariz dele há dois dias atrás e agora ele quer que eu jante com ele? Talvez ele só queira seus $20 de volta. Eu o procuro em meu bolso e o puxo para fora, sentindo a perda enquanto cai na mesa. Ele pressiona seus lábios juntos e me entrega de volta, apontando novamente para o acento a sua frente.

O cheiro da grelha me bate e eu percebo que não comi hoje. Nenhuma vez. Meu estômago ronca alto. Graças a Deus que ele não pode ouvir. Ele aponta para o banco novamente e pega a guitarra de minhas mãos, colocando-a debaixo da mesa.

Eu me sento e ele olha para o menu. Ele passa um para mim e eu balanço minha cabeça. Ele levanta a sobrancelha para mim. A garçonete para e diz, "O que posso trazer a vocês?"

Ele aponta para o menu, e ela acena. "Pode deixar, Logan," ela diz, com uma piscada. Ele sorri de volta para ela. O seu nome é Logan?

"Quem é a sua amiga?" ela pergunta a ele.

Ele encolhe os ombros.

Ela olha o curativo em seu nariz. "O que aconteceu?" ela pergunta.

Ele aponta para mim, soca seu rosto com os punhos, mas ele está sorrindo quando o faz. Ela ri. Eu não acho que ela acredite.

"O que posso pegar para você?" ela me pergunta.

"O que é bom?" eu respondo.

"Tudo." ela estala seu chiclete quando fala comigo. Ela não fez isso quando falou com Logan.

"O que você escolheu?" pergunto a Logan. Ele olha para a garçonete e bate aqueles longos cílios que cobrem seus olhos azuis.

"Hambúrguer e fritas," ela me diz.

Graças a Deus. "Vou querer o mesmo." Aponto a ele. "E ele está pagando." Eu sorrio a ela. Ela não parece divertida. "E uma cerveja," adiciono no último minuto.

Ele levanta dois dedos quando digo cerveja. Ela acena e escreve.

"Contas separadas?" ela pergunta a Logan.

Ele aponta um dedo para seu peito, e ela acena e sai.

"Eles o conhecem aqui?" pergunto.

Ele acena. Silêncio seria algo fácil de se acostumar com esse cara, eu acho.

A garçonete retorna com as bebidas, dois canudos e uma tigela com fritas e salsa. "Por conta da casa," ela diz enquanto os coloca a mesa.

Mergulho neles como se nunca tivesse visto comida antes. Agora que penso sobre isso, não consigo me lembrar se comi ontem, também. Algumas vezes é assim. Fico tão ocupada sobrevivendo que me esqueço de comer. Ou não posso pagar.

"Como seu irmão está?" a garçonete pergunta silenciosamente.

Ele escreve algo no papel e mostra a ela.

"Quimio pode ser difícil," ela diz. "Diga que estamos orando por ele, ok?" ela pergunta. Ele acena e ela aperta seu ombro antes de ir.

"Seu irmão tem câncer?" pergunto, não muito gentil. Eu não percebo isso até as palavras estarem no ar. Seu rosto se fecha e ele acena.

"Ele ficará bem?" pergunto. Paro de comer e assisto seu rosto.

Ele encolhe os ombros.

"Oh," digo. "Sinto muito."

Ele acena.

"É o irmão que conheci? O da loja de tatuagem?"

Ele balança a cabeça.

"Quantos irmãos você tem?"

Ele ergue quatro dedos.

"Mais velhos? Ou mais novos?"

Ele ergue sua mão a cima da cabeça e mostra dois dedos. Então os abaixa como alguém mais baixo que ele e faz dois dedos.

"Dois mais novos e dois mais velhos?" pergunto.

Ele acena.

Gostaria de poder perguntá-lo mais.

Ele escreve algo no papel e eu suspiro pesadamente e derrubo minha cabeça para trás em derrota. Eu empurro o papel de volta a ele.

Ele estreita seus olhos para mim e esfrega a tábua limpa. Ele escreve uma palavra e olha em volta.

Você, diz. Ele aponta para mim.

Eu aponto para mim mesma. "Eu?"

Ele acena. Ele escreve outra palavra e me mostra.

"Não posso," digo.

Ele acena e escreve outra palavra. Ele está espaçando as palavras, longe o suficiente para que elas não estejam misturadas em minha cabeça. Mas ainda é difícil.

Meus lábios vacilam na última palavra, mas digo, "Ler." Então percebo que acabo de dizer a ele que não sei ler. "Não posso ler!" protesto.

Ele escreve outra palavra. "Bem."

Ele sabe que posso ler. Ar escapa de mim em uma grande e gratificante pressa. "Eu posso ler," repito. "Não posso ler bem, mas…" deixo minhas palavras vagarem.

Ele acena rapidamente, como se me dissesse que entende. Ele aponta para mim e então para o papel, movendo dois dedos como um par de olhos, então ele levanta um polegar ao alto.

Meu coração está batendo tão rápido que é difícil de respirar. Eu leio a droga das palavras, não leio? "Pelo menos posso falar!" digo. Quero retirar o que disse assim que saem de meus lábios. "Sinto muito," eu digo. Eu sinto. Eu realmente sinto. Ele levanta, mas não leva sua mochila com ele.

Enquanto ele está fora, um homem se aproxima da mesa. Ele é um bonito homem negro com cabelos longos. Todos o chamam de Bone, mas não sei qual o seu verdadeiro nome. "Quem é o pateta, Kit?" ele pergunta.

"Ninguém da sua conta," eu digo, tomando um gole de minha cerveja. Encho minha boca com a batata, e espero que ele vá embora antes que Logan volte. E espero profundamente que Logan volte para que eu possa me desculpar.

Logan entra de volta na cabine. Ele olha para Bone e não o reconhece. Ele só o olha.

"Você tem um lugar para dormir hoje, Kit?" Bone pergunta.

"Sim," respondo. "Estou bem."

"Eu poderia usar uma garota como você," Bone diz.

"Vou manter isso em mente." Não vale à pena irritar Bone. Ele vai embora.

"Você está bem?" pergunto a Logan.

Ele acena, tirando os cachos de sua testa.

"Me desculpe," digo a ele. E eu quero dizer isso. Realmente quero.

Ele acena novamente.

"Não é sua culpa que você não pode falar. E…" Minha voz cai. Nunca falei com ninguém sobre isso. "Não é minha culpa que não posso ler bem."

Ele acena.

"Não sou estúpida," me apresso a dizer.

Ele acena novamente, e levanta suas mãos para me calar. Ele coloca um dedo em seus lábios como se quisesse que eu me calasse.

"Ok," eu resmungo.

Ele escreve no bloco e eu gemo. Odeio fazer isso, mas não posso aguentar. "Eu deveria ir," digo. Procuro por minha bolsa.

Ele pega o bloco e o põe na mochila. Ele entende, eu acho. Eu prefiro perder vinte dólares do que tentar ler uma palavra.

Ele abre sua boca e eu ouço um barulho. Ele para, range os dentes, e então o som de um murmurar em uma caverna sai de sua boca.

"Você pode falar?" eu pergunto. Ele me fez ler quando ele podia falar?

Ele balança sua cabeça e bate seus lábios juntos. Eu me calo e espero. "Talvez," ele diz. Isso sai baixo, e suave, e suas consoantes são tão suaves como as vogais. "Só não conte a ninguém."

Desenho uma cruz em meu coração, o qual está inchado com algo que não entendo.

"Qual o seu nome?" ele pergunta. Ele sinaliza enquanto fala. É hesitante e ele tem que parar entre as palavras, como quando estou lendo.

"As pessoas me chamam de Kit," digo a ele.

Ele balança sua cabeça. "Mas qual é o seu nome?" ele pergunta novamente.

Balanço minha cabeça. "Não."

Ele acena novamente. A garçonete traz os hambúrgueres e ele acena e sorri a ela. Ela aperta seu ombro novamente.

Quando ela se foi, pergunto a ele, "Por que você está falando comigo?"

"Por que eu quero." Ele faz um sinal, e começa a comer seu hambúrguer.

"Você não fala com mais ninguém?"

Ele balança a cabeça.

"Nunca?"

Ele balança a cabeça novamente.

"Por que eu?"

Ele encolhe os ombros.

Nós comemos em silêncio. Eu estava com mais fome do que pensava e limpo meu prato. Ele não diz mais nada, mas come sua comida e empurra seu prato para a borda da mesa. Ele coloca o meu em cima, e olha para a garçonete sobre seu ombro. Quase me arrependo que a refeição acabou. Compartilhamos um sociável silêncio por quase meia hora. Eu meio que gosto.

Ele consegue a atenção da garçonete e levanta dois dedos. Ele está pedindo por duas contas. Eu deveria saber. Puxo meu dinheiro de meu bolso. Ele fecha sua mão na minha e balança a cabeça. A garçonete aparece com dois grandes pedaços de tortas de maçã. Não tenho comido torta desde que sai de casa. Lágrimas crescem em meus olhos e não sei como pará-las. "Droga," digo a mim mesma.

Ele me olha e se inclina para limpar as lágrimas com seu polegar. "É só uma torta," ele diz.

Eu aceno, pois não posso falar por causa do nó em minha garganta.

Logan

**A**lgo preto escorre de seus olhos e eu limpo com meu polegar, então o limpo em meu jeans. Ela está chorando. Mas não sei por quê. Quero perguntá-la, mas eu já falei demais.

Não tenho falado desde que tinha 13 anos. Isso foi a 8 anos atrás. Eu tentei por um tempo, mas mesmo com o meu aparelho auditivo, era difícil me ouvir. Depois da criança no parquinho que tirou sarro do modo que falo, fechei minha boca e nunca falei novamente. Aprendi a ler lábios muito rápido. Claro, perco algumas coisas, mas consigo acompanhar. A maior parte do tempo.

Não estou acompanhando agora. "Por que as lágrimas?" pergunto, enquanto ela pega um pedaço da torta. Ela funga e tira suas lágrimas, sorri para mim e encolhe os ombros. Desta vez, ela não irá falar.

Inferno, se uma torta a faz chorar, imagino o que algo realmente romântico faria. Esta é uma garota que merece flores e doces. E toda merda boa que não posso pagar. Mas ela gosta de falar comigo. Posso dizer isso, então ela não está comigo só porque não irei devolver sua bolsa.

Ela me faz uma pergunta, mas sua boca está cheia de torta, então espero um minuto para ela engolir. Ela engole, sorri timidamente para mim e diz, "Você nasceu surdo?" ela aponta para meu ouvido.

Eu aponto para meu ouvido então para minha bochecha, mostrando a ela o sinal de surdo. Balanço minha cabeça.

"Quantos anos tinha quando aconteceu?" Suas sobrancelhas se juntam, e ela é tão fofa que quero beijá-la.

Faço um três e agito a ela.

"Três?" ela pergunta.

Balanço minha cabeça e faço novamente. Ela inda não entendeu. Então, coloco um dedo na frente do três e ela diz, "Treze?"

Eu aceno.

"O que aconteceu quando você tinha 13 anos?"

"Febre alta em uma noite," eu digo, limpando minha sobrancelha como estivesse suando, espero que ela entenda.

Ela abre sua boca para outra pergunta, mas levanto um dedo. Movimento-o para frente e para trás entre nós dois, dizendo a ela que é minha vez.

Não sei uma mímica que a faça entender, então digo cuidadosamente, "De onde você é?"

Ela balança sua cabeça e diz, "Não."

Coloco minhas mãos juntas como em uma oração.

Ela ri e diz, "Não," novamente. Não duvido que ela fale sério. Ela não vai me falar. Tenho a sensação que poderia cair em meus joelhos e implorar a ela, e ela ainda não me diria.

"Então, Kit de lugar nenhum," eu digo. "Obrigado por jantar comigo."

"Como digo obrigada?" ela pergunta. "Mostre-me."

Ela olha para mim, seus olhos brilhando de animação. Eu mostro a ela o sinal e ela o repete. "Obrigada," ela diz. E meu coração se expande. Então ela olha para sua bolsa ao meu lado e diz, "Eu deveria ir."

Eu aceno e me levanto, e então pego minha mochila, e jogo sua bolsa em meu ombro.

"Eu levo isso," ela diz enquanto pega sua guitarra.

Jogo algumas notas na mesa e aceno para Annie, a garçonete. Ela me manda um beijo. Kit está me seguindo, mas Annie não manda um beijo para ela. Dou risada com o pensamento. Annie me ama. E ela conhece minha família desde antes de nossa mãe morrer e nosso pai nos deixar.

Paro quando saímos para a rua e acendo um cigarro. Kit enruga seu nariz, mas eu faço mesmo assim. Dou uma tragada, mostrando a ela, belisco o fogo no final, deixando as cinzas cair no chão, e o jogo perto da lata de lixo. Que desperdício. Mas posso dizer que ela não gosta disso. Meus irmãos também não. Pelo menos agora eles estão em boa companhia.

Ela ergue sua mão para sua bolsa, e eu me posiciono sob a luz da rua para que possa ver sua boca.

"Onde você mora?" pergunto. "Vou levá-la para casa."

Ela parece confusa por um momento. Ela olha para cima e para baixo da rua. Carros estão passando e ela me olha como se estivesse perdida.

"Eu vivo pelo bairro," ela diz. "Dê-me minha bolsa." Dessa vez, ela pisa aquela sua bota preta e me dá um olhar podre. Ela balança sua mão pra mim como se isso fosse importar.

Aproximo-me dela, porque estou um pouco assustado com alguém que eu conheça me veja falando com ela. Meus irmãos iriam ficar chateados se eles soubessem que eu posso falar e só escolho não fazer. Eu os deixo pensar que é uma habilidade desaprendida. "Você não pode andar sozinha. Não é seguro."

Ela olha para mim. "Não estou levando você para casa comigo, pervertido," ela diz, e ela tenta pegar a bolsa de mim. Mas eu não deixo. Ela é pequena. Eu não sou. Eu ganho. Ela sobe, levanta punho, e eu sei que estou encrencado.

Me aproximo mais. "Não quero dormir com você," digo. "Só quero ter certeza que você chegue bem em casa." Levanto minhas mãos como se estivesse me rendendo. Desenho uma cruz no centro do meu peito como ela fez antes e digo, "Prometo."

É bem tarde. Já estava escuro quando saí do túnel do metrô. Agora está realmente tarde. Mais tarde do que ela deveria estar nas ruas sozinha. Particularmente nesse bairro. Este é o meu bairro. Estou perfeitamente seguro aqui. Mas ela não é daqui. Isso posso dizer sem ao menos ouvir sua voz. Ela não é meu tipo de pessoa.

Coloco meus dedos para baixo, e imito alguém andando. "Vamos," digo.

Ela fica lá, e cruza os braços a sua frente. "Não."

Há uma coisa que tenho certeza é que quando ela diz não, ela realmente diz não.

De repente, o cara do jantar, o que ela chamou de Bone, anda em nossa direção. "Precisa de ajuda, Kit?" ele pergunta.

Seus lábios estão escuros na noite, e mal posso vê-los. Mas posso ver os dela. Ela sorri o que sei que é um sorriso falso, porque seu verdadeiro sorriso colocaria o homem em seus malditos joelhos, e ela diz, "Ótima."

"Este é o seu cara da noite?" ele pergunta.

Ela olha para mim e se aproxima, correndo a ponta dos dedos em meu peito. Fico duro imediatamente, e pego sua mão na minha. Ela encara por um segundo, mas então cubro sua mão com a minha, pressionando-a contra meu coração, apertado e seguro. Ela olha para mim e pisca com aqueles olhos marrons. Não percebi quão escuros eles eram. Mas eles são quase pretos no escuro da noite. "Este é o meu cara," ela diz. Mas posso dizer que ela está falando com ele, não comigo.

Os pêlos dos seus braços estão levantados, assim como os meus. Mas é provavelmente por uma razão muito diferente.

Bone se vai, olhando pelo seu ombro para a sua bunda. Quero mais do que tudo bater em sua cara. Mas tenho um sentimento que não seria uma boa ideia. "Sou o seu cara?" digo a ela.

Ela suspira e tira sua mão do meu peito. "Ele se foi," ela diz. Ela tira sua bolsa do meu ombro e coloca em seu próprio. Ela fica na ponta dos pés e beija minha bochecha, seus lábios são tão breves. Quero virar minha cabeça e pegar seus lábios com os meus, mas ela correria se eu o fizesse. Tenho certeza disso. _Obrigada_, ela sinaliza. Meu coração pula quando percebo que ela está falando a minha linguagem. Acabo de ensinar isso a ela, mas mesmo assim.

"Onde você está indo?" pergunto.

"Para casa," ela diz com um encolher dos ombros. Então ela se vira e me deixa parado lá. Pego um novo cigarro e acendo, assistindo enquanto ela se vai. Ela não olha para trás. Sua bolsa está batendo contra sua perna e sua guitarra está na outra mão. Ela se curva contra o vento. Ela não tem um casaco? Gostaria de poder dar o meu para ela.

Eu a sigo. Não posso me conter. Preciso ver aonde ela está indo, ou não conseguirei encontrá-la. Sem mencionar que ela estar sozinha de noite na cidade assusta a merda fora de mim. Ela não é dura o suficiente para este lugar ou para essas pessoas. Se eu deixar que ela fuja de mim, posso nunca descobrir o que a tatuagem significa pra ela. E eu meio que preciso saber o que está no meu braço. Talvez posso encontrá-la no metrô. Percebi quando a vi hoje que deve ser por isso que ela me parece familiar. Eu a vi no metrô, cantando por dinheiro.

Ela atravessa a rua e vai para um antigo banco, o que se transformou em um abrigo para mendigos há alguns anos atrás. Há pessoas na fila do lado de fora, e ela entra na fila com eles. Ela não tem lugar para ficar. Ela está indo pra uma droga de abrigo? Mas antes que ela possa entrar, eles fecham e trancam as portas. As pessoas na fila ficam e protestam. Mas eles estão cheios.

Ela joga sua cabeça para trás, seu longo cabelo preto caindo ainda mais longo, alcançado sua bunda. Ela está frustrada, posso dizer. Mas ela não reclama. Ela pega sua guitarra e começa a descer a rua. Há um outro abrigo algumas ruas daqui, mas acho que estão cheios também. Os abrigos surgiram por aqui como restaurantes de fast food, quando a cidade começou a mudar. Mas há muitos mendigos e poucos abrigos para eles ficarem.

Eu a sigo, terminando meu cigarro enquanto isso. Mas em vez de ir ao próximo abrigo, ela para e se senta num banco, derrubando seu rosto nas mãos. Ela está cansada e sinto pesar em sua responsabilidade, também. Aproximo-me dela e me sento ao seu lado. Ela olha para cima, seus olhos marrons piscando em confusão.

"Você me seguiu," ela diz, olhando para cima e para baixo da rua como se não tivesse certeza de onde vim.

Eu aceno.

Seu peito solta o ar, e estou adivinhando e é um suspiro pesado. "Você não tem que se sentar comigo," ela diz.

Olho para ela, e tenho a certeza de usar minha voz. "Venha para casa comigo," digo.

Ela olha em meus olhos, hesitando por um momento, e então diz, "Sim."

Emily

**E**le espera que eu durma com ele. Eles geralmente pensam que podem entrar em minhas calças se me derem comida e uma cama. Ele me deu comida, e agora a cama é a próxima parte. Não deve ser sacrifício nenhum dormir com ele. Ele tem aqueles olhos azuis sonhadores e loiros cabelos cacheados, cachos que estavam uma desordem selvagem em sua cabeça.

Eu tiro do meu bolso o dinheiro que ele me deu mais cedo e tento devolver a ele. "Para o lugar para dormir," digo. Assim ele saberá que não tenho planos de dormir com ele.

Ele balança sua cabeça, me olhando como se eu tivesse perdido minha cabeça. Ele tira minha bolsa de lona de meu ombro novamente e coloca no seu. Seu prédio é surpreendentemente perto. Todo esse tempo tenho ficado em abrigos bem perto desse cara e eu nunca soube que ele estava aqui.

Ele abre a porta e acena para que eu entre.

"Você mora sozinho?" pergunto.

Ele balança sua cabeça _não._

Eu o paro e aperto seu ombro. "Você mora com quem?"

Ele faz aquela coisa de novo onde mostra duas pessoas mais altas e dois mais baixos que ele. Ele mora com seus irmãos. Droga. Não vou a um apartamento cheio de homens que não conheço. "Não posso," digo, mas ele rola seus olhos para mim. Então ele se curva e dirige seu ombro gentilmente em minha barriga. Ele me carrega em seu ombro como um saco de batatas. Ainda estou segurando minha guitarra e bato na parte de trás de suas pernas com ela, pois sei que se estivesse gritando com ele agora ele não ouviria. Não posso falar com ele. Não posso dizer-lhe para me colocar no chão.

Ele me carrega desse jeito por quatro lances de escada, e está bufando um pouco quando chegamos ao quarto andar. Espero ele continuar subindo, mas ele não continua. Ele para e abre a porta, e estamos, de repente, no corredor.

Minha luta cessou, porque não adiantou. Ele não pode me ouvir. Ele não pode me responder. Então, tiro meu cabelo do meu rosto com uma mão e seguro apertado minha guitarra na outra. Ele abre a porta e entra, fechando-a atrás dele.

Quatro homens se viram para me olhar, pendurada em seu ombro como um saco de batatas. Viro meu rosto para eles enquanto ele fecha a porta, então aceno. O que mais posso fazer? O cara que conheci na loja de tatuagens se levanta. "Quem é essa?" ele pergunta.

O cara da tatuagem se curva para olhar meu rosto. "Merda, Logan, essa é a garota que te bateu."

Um outro cara se levanta e aproxima, também.

Um deles diz, "Cara, ela tem Betty Boop em sua calcinha." Não posso nem me virar e cobrir minha bunda.

Logan me desce ao chão. Eu tropeço enquanto ele me arruma, quando todo o sangue volta para minha cabeça. Ele me alcança para me manter estável e ri. Percebo que todos eles podiam ver minha calcinha quando ele me tinha virada de cabeça para baixo, não só um deles. Os outros só foram legais o suficiente para fingir que não olharam.

Logan aponta para cada um de seus irmãos e sinaliza para eles se apresentarem. "Paul," o maior diz, enquanto estende sua mão.

"Me lembro de você," digo.

"Nunca vou esquecer você," ele diz, com uma risada e uma batida no ombro de Logan. "E nem esse cara." ele diz enquanto Logan faz como se fosse bater nele. Mas ele não bate. Ele para bem antes de chegar ao seu rosto.

O segundo maior, e eles são todos caras grandes, estende sua mão e diz, "Matthew." Matthew parece cansado e um pouco verde. Olho para Logan e ele acena. Este é o que tem câncer e está fazendo quimio. Paul bate na mão de Matthew e diz, "Você não pode compartilhar nenhum germe agora."

"Vá se ferrar," Matthew diz, e então ele vai para o corredor, para seu quarto e fecha a porta. Ele não olha para mim, mas não me importo.

Os últimos dois irmãos têm que ser gêmeos. Eles são mais novos que Logan e são idênticos. "Sam e Pete," Paul diz.

Eles se amontoam ao meu lado e acabo como um sanduíche entre eles, o que eles acham engraçado. Eles se agitam ao meu redor por um minuto, até Paul latir a eles. "Deixem ela," ele diz. Ele bate atrás da cabeça de ambos e diz, "Eles não sabem se comportar quando há companhia."

Companhia? Isso é o que sou? "Prazer em conhecê-los," digo. Estou um pouco sobrecarregada. É muita testosterona em um lugar. Há tiros e lutas saindo da TV e eu olho em volta. Sei que Logan não pode ouvir, mas há legendas na parte de baixo da tela. Não sei por que, mas isso me faz sorrir.

Logan acena para que eu o siga e eu vou, presumindo que seja para seu quarto.

Um dos gêmeos (não posso distingui-los) nos pede para esperar, mas Logan não pode ouvi-los. Sigo-o pelo corredor e um dos gêmeos está parado no fim do corredor rindo como no inferno. Algo está acontecendo, mas não sei o que é. Logan abre a porta de seu quarto e entra. Eu o sigo. E então é quando vejo alguém se mexer na cama.

"Quem diabos é essa?" uma voz feminina sai dos lençóis. Logan se vira e acende a luz, e o quarto se ilumina. Um livro voa pelo quarto e acerta seu ombro assim que a luz acende. Dou um passo para trás do quarto, porque quem quer que seja que está no quarto está jogando coisas como uma louca. Ela é loira e está nua. Completa e cruamente nua. Merda.

Ela pula da cama e começa a pegar suas roupas. Logan passa a mão pelo rosto e joga sua cabeça para fora do quarto. Ele acena para Paul, que está encostado casualmente contra a parede com um sorriso largo em seu rosto. Paul anda pelo corredor, seus passos cheios de confiança, e ele me tira da porta e entra. A porta se fecha com um baque.

"Eu achei que sabia que ela estava vindo!" Paul diz com uma risada. Eu o imagino se dobrando, porque é assim que os gêmeos estão, eles estão rindo tanto. Eles estão batendo na mão um do outro e ouvindo o que está havendo atrás da porta.

Logan deve ter sinalizado algo para ele porque ele diz, "Ela disse que ia te fazer uma surpresa."

Bem, ela fez isso, aparentemente.

Paul solta um suspiro e diz, "Ele quer que você vá."

Mais baques no quarto me fazem pensar que ela está jogando coisas novamente. Bom Deus.

"Ele não quer que você o surpreenda novamente," Paul diz baixo, mas posso ouvir. Quero pressionar meu ouvido contra a porta, porque as coisas estão silenciosas. Posso ouvi-la fungar.

"Você não tem que se preocupar com isso," ela diz respirando fundo. "Nunca mais irei dormir com você." A porta voa aberta e ela sai e então tenta me empurrar contra a parede. Os gêmeos congelam, suas bocas caem abertas. Ela tem quase 1.80m. Eu não.

"Oh, merda," um deles diz.

Eu a tolero até que um pedaço de saliva sair de sua boca e bater na minha bochecha. "É melhor você ir para trás, vadia" eu digo. E trago meu punho para trás. Não bato como uma garota. Nunca bati. E nunca irei.

Como um daqueles ganchos no Gong Show que minha avó costumava assistir, Logan envolve seus braços em torno da cintura dela, a pega e a afasta de mim. Ele mexe um dedo para mim. É bom ele estar agradecido que a pegou, ou ela teria meu punho em seu traseiro.

"Não balance seu dedo para mim," eu aviso. Estou o empurrando para chegar nela. "Eu vou arrancar cada fio da sua cabeça." Ela tem, na verdade, belos fios. Amaria acabar com eles. "Vou envolvê-los em volta do seu pescoço magrelo e estrangular você com eles." Ainda estou tentando alcançá-la e Logan não pode fazer sinais, porque ele a tem de um lado e eu do outro. Eu passo a mão em minha bochecha. A vadia cuspiu em mim. Ele levanta suas mãos para os gêmeos, que tentam acalmá-la.

Ele levanta um dedo para mim. Acho que ele quer que eu espere. Esperar pelo que? Aquela vadia magrela acabou de cuspir no meu rosto. Ele balança o dedo para mim de novo. Até que eu o pego e o trago para trás, até ele estremecer e me largar. Ele é mais forte que eu, e eu sei disso. Mas isso é bom. Eu poderia me cansar daquele dedo muito rápido.

Ele fecha seus lábios e me coloca atrás dele novamente. Então ele anda para ela, a pega pelo cotovelo e a escolta para a porta. Ela coloca seus sapatos enquanto vai, e suas calças ainda estão desabotoadas. Ela fará a caminhada da vergonha e nem sequer transou. Pego um bom pedaço de prazer disso. Estou mais contente do que um gato em uma janela. Logan sinaliza algo a Paul.

Paul se volta para os gêmeos e diz, "Um de vocês a acompanhe para casa. Está tarde."

Os dois se voluntariam levantando suas mãos e pulando para cima e para baixo. Ele chama o da esquerda. "Pete, você a leva." Ele olha firmemente a ele. "Não fique muito tempo."

"Bundão," o outro resmunga enquanto caminha para o sofá. "Pete consegue tudo." Ele apoia seus pés na mesa. Então muda de ideia, vai para o corredor e bate a porta de seu quarto.

"Pete não é um prostituto," Paul chama, assim que ele sai, inexpressivo.

"Desde quando?" Sam reclama, colocando sua cabeça para fora da porta. "Vou deixá-lo saber-" Mas ele cala sua boca quando Paul olha para ele. A porta bate atrás dele novamente.

Logan passa a mão pelo seu rosto e então pega meu braço, liderando-me para seu quarto. Ele fecha a porta atrás de nós. "Eu não sabia que ela estaria aqui," ele diz. Sua voz é hesitante e calma.

Faço uma careta, cruzando os braços em meu peito. Ele olha para baixo, para eles. Ele é um cara. "Quando foi a última vez em que dormiu com ela?" Não sei por que quero saber isso.

Ele levanta três dedos e aponta para trás. Ele não encontra meus olhos.

"Três dias atrás?" eu esclareço.

Ele acena. "Mas não a convidei hoje à noite."

"Ela é sua namorada?" pergunto.

Ele balança a cabeça. Ele levanta aquele dedo novamente e eu rolo meus olhos.

Ele deixa o quarto e volta com uma pilha de lençóis novos. Ele puxa os lençóis sujos da cama e os joga no corredor. Ele acena para que eu ande até o outro lado da cama, e então bate nos lençóis como se quisesse que eu o ajudasse a colocá-los. Eu o faço.

Trabalho silenciosamente com ele para fazer a cama. Em seguida ele se aproxima de mim e levanta meu queixo. Acho que ele tentará me beijar e estou preparando meu punho para bater nele novamente. Mas ele só olha em meus olhos. "Me desculpe," ele diz. Sua voz está limpa. Hesitante, mas limpa.

"Não vou dormir com você," digo.

Ele joga sua cabeça para trás, claramente surpreso. Ele dá um passo para trás e balança sua cabeça, e acho que está sorrindo. "Eu a trouxe aqui para mantê-la segura. Não para fazer sexo com você." Ele sorri novamente, e então sai do quarto.

Eu o sigo, porque não acho que acabamos. Ele vai para o refrigerador e puxa uma cerveja, abre a tampa e oferece a mim. No último minuto, puxa de volta. "Quantos anos você tem?" ele pergunta, suas sobrancelhas se juntando.

"Dezenove," admito. Ele puxa a cerveja de volta e me oferece um copo de água gelado. Eu o pego. É bom. E estou com sede. "O que agora?" pergunto. Ele toma um gole de sua cerveja.

Ele encolhe os ombros e vai se sentar ao sofá. Eu olho em volta. O lugar está uma bagunça. Há caixas de pizza em todo lugar e roupa suja jogada no corredor. Há louças na pia e o balcão está uma bagunça. Não tem havido uma mulher aqui por um longo tempo.

"Posso usar o chuveiro?" pergunto. Tem sido alguns dias desde que tomei um banho. É difícil proteger minhas coisas quando estou molhada e nua, mas não estou muito preocupada com isso agora.

Paul olha sob seu ombro e então sinaliza algo a Logan. Logan olha para mim e acena, apontando para o corredor. Ele faz um dois com seus dedos e aponta, e assumo que ele quer dizer segunda porta. Então pego minha bolsa e vou para aquele lado.

Abro a porta sem bater e acho Matthew curvado no vaso sanitário. Dou um passo para trás e ele olha em meus olhos, úmido e vermelho. "Não diga a meus irmãos," ele avisa. Ele começa a vomitar novamente e eu entro no banheiro e fecho a porta. Abro os armários e acho uma toalha de rosto, molhando-a com água fria. Passo para ele e ele passa em seu rosto. Ele fecha o vaso, dá descarga e senta. "Maldita quimio," ele diz. "É uma vadia."

"Eles sabem que você está passando mal?" pergunto.

Ele balança a cabeça e dá descarga novamente. "Por favor, não conte a eles. Eles já têm muita coisa para se preocupar."

"Não vou."

"Você precisa usar o banheiro?" ele pergunta. Ele não me parece como se tivesse força o suficiente para ficar de pé.

"Eu estava indo tomar um banho," digo. "Mas posso esperar."

Ele se levanta, gemendo. "Acho que estou bem por agora." Ele dá um pequeno sorriso. "Mas posso ter que me apoiar em você." Ele remove uma toalha do armário e a coloca ao lado da pia para mim.

"Você estará aqui para vomitar não para me ver nua," digo.

"Não mexo com as mulheres de Logan," ele diz. Então ele continua e diz, "Nunca. É uma coisa de irmãos." Ele arrota e me preocupo que ele está prestes a vomitar seus biscoitos novamente, mas ele não faz. Ele sorri para mim e sai, fechando a porta atrás.

"Não sou de Logan," digo mais para mim do que para ele.

Ele abre a porta, e me encara. "Sim, você é."

Logan

**K**it está em meu banheiro e está nua. Ou estará em um minuto. Olho para o corredor para a porta do banheiro. Se fosse qualquer outra garota eu estaria lá com ela. Mas com a tatuagem que esta garota queria, já sei que há uma vulnerabilidade que ninguém consegue ver. Não quero fazê-la correr. Quero conhecer essa. Nunca tive esse tipo de curiosidade sobre uma garota antes. Eu geralmente durmo com elas e então as mando para casa. Esta é uma das razões que me surpreenderam tanto ao encontrar Terri em minha cama esta noite. Ela sabia que o que fazíamos não era um inicio de relacionamento. Nunca comprei flores, ou doces, ou a levei em um encontro. Nunca lhe paguei um jantar. Só disse _vamos_ com meus olhos e a levei para meu quarto. Porque ela achou que eu queria repetir o desempenho, está além da minha compreensão.

Vou pegar outra cerveja e Paul me olha como na vez em que deixei a tampa do vaso sanitário cair em seu pênis, quando ele tinha sete e eu quatro.

"Como você acabou com ela?" ele pergunta.

Encolho os ombros. _Eu a achei na estação de metrô tocando por dinheiro._

"E ela o seguiu para casa como um cachorrinho perdido?"

_Não. Tive que carregá-la. Você viu._ Por que ele está fazendo tantas perguntas? Não é como se eu nunca tivesse trazido uma garota para casa. _Eu a segui para ver onde ela estava indo após pagar um jantar a ela e ela entrou na fila de um abrigo até eles fecharem as portas. Eles estavam lotados. Ela não tinha nenhum lugar para ir, então a trouxe aqui._

Ele ainda está me encarando.

_O quê?_ pergunto.

"Eu disse a você para não mexer com essa." Ele se senta novamente, soltando um grande suspiro. "Ela não é como as outras."

_Eu sei disso. Vou dormir no sofá, idiota. Não vou dormir com ela._

Suas sobrancelhas se levantam.

_Cale a boca,_ eu sinalizo.

"Você vai dormir no sofá." Ele pode precisar de ajuda para levantar seu queixo do chão.

Eu aceno. _Como está Matt?_

"Doente." Ele toma um gole de sua cerveja. "Eu não acho que ele queria que alguém saiba."

Eu aceno.

Suas sobrancelhas ainda estão levantadas. "Você realmente vai dormir no sofá?"

Aceno novamente, levantando minhas mãos para o alto como quem diz _por que?_

Ele balança a cabeça. "Só não acredito."

_Eu tenho um coração._

"Sim, mas geralmente fica encoberto pelo seu pau." Ele toma outro gole de sua cerveja. "Ela sabe que você fez sua tatuagem em seu pulso?"

Balanço minha cabeça. _Ainda não._

"Você vai contar a ela?"

_Por que deveria?_

"Talvez porque seja pessoal para ela. Ainda não entendo porque você a quis."

Ele vai ter um vinco permanente entre suas sobrancelhas se continuar franzindo a testa assim.

_Eu também não entendo. _Olho para a porta do banheiro novamente. _Ela lhe parece familiar? Como se a estivesse visto antes?_

Ele balança a cabeça. "Acho que não."

Aceno e encolho os ombros. Só diria que ela tem um desses olhares familiares, mas ela é malditamente bonita, então não pode ser o caso.Ela é linda. Ela se destacaria na multidão. E isso não é só porque ela está nua em meu banheiro.

"Como está seu nariz?" Paul pergunta.

Encolho os ombros. _Está legal._ Nada que posso fazer de qualquer maneira. E eu meio que mereço.

A porta do banheiro se abre e ela sai. Ela está envolta com uma toalha e seu cabelo está molhado e suspenso em volta de seus ombros. Parece que ela acabou de passar um pente sobre ele. Ela não tem nenhuma maquiagem. Não há coisas pretas em torno de seus olhos e vejo que ela tem uma linha de sardas na ponta de seu nariz. Ela entra rapidamente em meu quarto, e eu me sento novamente, me forçando a não ir vê-la. Ela provavelmente quer ir se vestir em um lugar onde não está todo cheio de vapor.

Eu me levanto e vou ao banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de mim. O espelho está coberto de vapor do seu banho. A bancada está limpa pela primeira vez em meses, e ela até limpou o vaso sanitário e o chuveiro antes de entrar, aparentemente. Tudo está limpo e brilhante. Assumo que seja porque ela é uma garota e precisa limpar antes de usar. Parece bom e me lembro de agradecê-la depois.

Ela deixou seu shampoo e seu sabonete na bancada do chuveiro. Cheira bem no banheiro e percebo que, na verdade, suas coisas que deixaram esta coisa limpa no ar. Me faz querer ir e cheirá-la. Quero enterrar meu rosto em seu cabelo para ver se cheira tão bem quanto o banheiro.

Ela já teve tempo suficiente para se vestir, não? Bato na porta do meu quarto e abro, espiando dentro. Ela está sentada na borda da cama usando a toalha. Está aberta em sua coxa, mostrando uma longa parte de sua perna nua.

Aceno para ela, perguntando em silencio se posso entrar. Ela aperta a toalha onde estão seus seios e a levanta. Mas ela acena.

Ela olha para meu guarda-roupa, que está aberto, e então de volta para mim. Levanto minhas sobrancelhas para ela em dúvida. Ela precisa de algo?

"Posso pegar uma camisa emprestada?" ela pergunta. Ela olha para sua bolsa. "Todas as minhas roupas estão sujas, e odeio colocar roupas sujas quando acabo de sair do banho."

Devo ter olhado para ela de um jeito engraçado porque ela se apressa e diz, "Vou devolvê-la amanhã, antes de sair. Só quero dormir com ela. Você tem uma máquina de lavar?"

Aceno.

"Qual pergunta está respondendo? A camisa? Ou a lavadora?

"Ambas," digo. Ela sorri para mim. Falaria com essa garota o dia todo se isso significasse que ela sorrisse para mim dessa maneira. Pego uma camisa da gaveta e entrego a ela. Ela a pega e coloca acima da cabeça. Após colocá-la até seus joelhos, ela puxa a toalha e a coloca abaixo da camisa. Ela se senta do lado da cama e retira uma calcinha de sua bolsa.

"Você pode se virar?" ela pergunta.

Eu me viro, e o fato me faz sorrir como uma criança em uma loja de doce. Espero que ela não possa me ver.

Sinto sua mão em meu ombro e viro de volta. Ela está usando minha camisa do AC/DC, que vai até seus joelhos. Merda, ela é bonita.

"Posso colocar algumas coisas em sua máquina de lavar?" ela pergunta.

"Posso fazer isso para você," ofereço.

Ela balança a cabeça. "Você não está pegando minhas calcinhas, pervertido," ela diz, sorrindo. "A próxima coisa que sei é que você estará cheirando-as." Ela ri. Eu desejo poder ouvir, porque é provavelmente o som mais bonito no mundo. Não é frequente que eu deseje poder ouvir, porque posso fazer quase tudo que quero. Mas agora, gostaria de poder ouvir o som de sua voz.

Sinalizo para ela e ela anda comigo para o corredor, onde abro a porta da lavanderia. Retiro o que está na secadora e coloco para cima. Parecem as coisas de Sam e Pete, eles não aguentam suas próprias coisas. Movo as coisas que estão na lavadora para a secadora, e peço para que ela me as dela. Ela balança sua cabeça. Dou um passo para o lado e ela começa a tirar algumas coisas de sua bolsa. Ela não tem muito - só algumas camisetas, alguns shorts, um par de jeans, e o que ela estava usando hoje. E um pouco de calcinhas. Há mais Betty Boop e sorrio para ela e balanço a cabeça.

Eu despejo um pouco de sabão em pó e ela inicia a máquina, então ela volta ao meu quarto. "Você tem alguma manta que eu possa colocar no chão?" ela pergunta.

Que diabos? "Por que?" pergunto.

Ela olha para mim como se eu tivesse duas cabeças. "Para dormir nela?"

"Você não vai dormir no chão," digo a ela. "Você ficará com a cama. Dormirei no sofá."

"O sofá é muito pequeno. Você é muito alto. Posso dormir no sofá." ela acena como se tivesse feito sua cabeça.

Pego seu braço gentilmente enquanto ela passa por mim. "Não," digo. "Você pega a cama."

A cama é de tamanho normal, então não é a maior cama do mundo. Ela traz seu lábio inferior entre seus dentes e os morde. Esta deve ser uma das coisas mais eróticas que já vi. Eu me aproximo e toco seu lábio inferior com meu polegar, gentilmente puxando de seus dentes. Ela lambe seus lábios e olha para qualquer lugar menos para mim.

"Tem certeza que isso está bem pra você?" ela pergunta.

Aproximo-me mais dela e a puxo para meu peito. Não sei porque sinto a necessidade de fazer isso, mas faço. Ela hesita brevemente e então passa os braços em torno de minha cintura. Eu a beijo gentilmente na testa. Ela olha para cima, para mim, e parece quase perdida. A cor está intensa em suas bochechas e ela se afasta. "Obrigada," ela diz. Ela fica na ponta do pé e beija minha bochecha quase como em uma reflexão tardia.

Este beijo me bate como o mais profundo beijo que já tive. É como se meu fôlego estivesse preso em minha garganta e não pudesse soltá-lo.

"Você está bem?" ela pergunta.

"Ótimo," digo. Mas estou tudo, menos bem. Ela levanta seus braços para tirar o cabelo molhado de seu pescoço e seus peitos saltam da camiseta. Estou instantaneamente duro. "Deixe-me saber se você precisar de alguma coisa?" digo. Mas não estou olhando para ela mais. Estou andando para a porta o mais rápido que posso, antes que ela perceba que estou ficando duro só de pensar no fato que ela não está usando sutiã.

Ela toca meu braço e diz, "Logan, por favor, não conte a ninguém que não posso ler, tudo bem?" Ela parece preocupada e odeio isso. Odeio que ela está preocupada com coisas desse tipo.

"Isso é entre você e eu," digo a ela. Gosto que isso seja nosso segredo. Tipo como minha linguagem é.

Ela fecha a porta atrás de mim e ouço o barulho da fechadura. Ela acabou de me trancar para fora de meu próprio quarto. Não posso dizer que a culpo por isso. Ela está em um lugar desconhecido. E está cercada por homens desconhecidos. E há um pedaço de mim que está agradecido que ela trancou a porta.

Ando de volta para a sala, pegando um cobertor para mim no armário.

"Ainda não posso acreditar que você vai dormir no sofá," Paul diz.

Também não posso acreditar. Mas vou.

Emily

**E**stou deitada na cama de Logan pelo que me parece, por horas, mas não consigo dormir. Escuto Pete quando ele chega em casa, escuto Paul dizendo-lhe para ir para cama. Então o apartamento fica quieto. Ninguém tem feito um barulho por horas, até agora. Acho que é Matthew, porque soa como rápidos passos abafados e então um ruído terrível de engasgo.

Abro a porta e olho para fora, a porta do banheiro está brevemente aberta, e tenho certeza que ele está lá dentro vomitando. Ele está miserável, e quero ajudá-lo, mas também não quero ser uma intrusa. Vou na ponta dos pés para a cozinha porque estou com sede e olho para o sofá, onde Logan está dormindo. Seus pés estão para fora do sofá e ele está deitado de costas, sua cabeça está apoiada em um braço do sofá. Ele não tem um travesseiro.

Abro a geladeira e olho para ver o que tem para beber, e quando me levanto, Matthew está me olhando sob o topo da porta. "O que você está fazendo?" pergunta. Seus olhos estão úmidos e vermelhos, e seu rosto pálido.

"Pegando algo para beber," sussurro. "Posso pegar algo para você?"

Ele balança a cabeça. Sua atenção vai para minha mal coberta perna, e eu puxo mais a camisa de Logan. "Bela camisa," ele diz. Ele indica com o polegar a Logan. "Vocês dois brigaram?"

Olho para Logan, também. Ele está dormindo silenciosamente, sua boca caída aberta. "Não," sussurro. "Por que você acha isso?"

"Espere." Ele para como se estivesse pensando em algo. "Por que você ainda está aqui? Você está passando a noite?"

Aceno, levantando uma garrafa de água para meus lábios.

"As garotas de Logan nunca passam a noite." Ele parece divertido. Mas não entendo o porquê.

"Ele insistiu," sussurro.

"Por que você está sussurrando?" ele sussurra alto e dramaticamente.

"Logan está dormindo," respondo.

"Ele é surdo." Ele sorri.

Oh, certo. Esqueci. É tão fácil esquecer que ele não pode ouvir. Eu rio e encolho os ombros.

De repente, ele se vira e corre para o banheiro. Ele está vomitando novamente, mas parece que seu estômago está vazio. Abro as gavetas ao lado da pia até achar uma com toalhas. Pego uma com um pouco de água gelada, e o encontro quando ele está saindo do banheiro. Ele a pega de mim com um pesado suspiro e coloca em seu rosto. "Você precisa de algo?" pergunto.

"Cerveja de gengibre," ele diz. "Há algumas na geladeira."

Aceno e volto para a cozinha. Enquanto estou lá, pego um BigBucket Mix do balcão. Vou para o corredor e assumo que a sua porta é a que está aberta. Ele está sentado na beirada da cama, com sua cabeça em suas mãos. Coloco a BigBucket em sua frente. "Para mais tarde," digo.

"Obrigado" ele diz e toma sua cerveja de gengibre. Pego a toalha de suas mãos e volto para o banheiro para molhá-la novamente. Quando volto para o quarto ele está deitado, então eu, gentilmente, coloco a toalha em sua testa e caminho para a porta. "Não quebre seu coração," ele diz.

Ele está colocando as tripas para fora e tudo que lhe preocupa sou eu quebrando o coração de Logan.

"Só estou aqui por esta noite," digo.

Ele bufa. Sai mais como um fungar. Mas eu entendo. Ele não acredita em mim. "Eu a verei amanhã." ele diz.

Desligo a luz enquanto saio de seu quarto e fecho a porta atrás de mim.

A máquina de lavar está quieta por um tempo e eu tiro o que está na secadora e vejo que a pilha no topo da lavadora está crescendo. Não posso deixar todas suas coisas ficarem enrugadas, então começo a dobrá-las, e dobro as que estão saindo da secadora também. Coloco minhas roupas na secadora e então me lembro da gigante pilha de roupas no corredor, então começo a carregar todas as suas coisas. Posso fazer isso. Não estou fazendo mais nada.

Volto para a cozinha e Logan está roncando. Seu cabelo está todo caído em sua testa, e me pergunto se sua mãe costumava vê-lo dormir assim.

A cozinha está uma bagunça, então pego uma sacola de lixo e começo a recolher as caixas de pizza. Pego toda a comida que está no balcão e o limpo. A cozinha está limpa e brilhante quando volto para cama.

Eu bocejo e fecho a porta do quarto atrás de mim. Mas desta vez, não sinto a necessidade de trancá-la.

A cama afunda no meio da noite, e eu acordo. Meu coração começa a bater como uma britadeira e eu corro para a beira da cama. "O que você está fazendo aqui?" pergunto.

É Logan e o quarto está escuro, então ele não pode ver meu rosto ou ouvir minha voz. Ele rola para seu lado, longe de mim, se aconchegando em seu travesseiro. Ele faz esse adorável barulho com sua boca enquanto se instala. Ele chega mais perto e tira seus cobertores de mim, se cobrindo com eles.

Ele não acha que ele vai dormir aqui, acha? Poderia ir e dormir no sofá, mas ele já está roncando. Ele é sonâmbulo. Me levanto e olho para seu rosto. Ele não se mexe. Ele não vai tentar fazer nada comigo, ele só está dormindo.

Eu rolo, me dobrando, porque está frio sem o cobertor. Eu poderia ir e pegar o do sofá, eu acho. Eu sei que ele tem um lá, mas temo que irei acordá-lo se me levantar. Pego a ponta do cobertor que ele roubou de mim e puxo para o meu lado, só o suficiente para cobrir metade de mim. Ele não se mexe. Então, eu devo ficar legal.

Logan

**A**cordo devagar e imediatamente percebo o corpo quente pressionado contra o meu. Levanto minha cabeça e olho para baixo, para a perna em torno de minha coxa. Há um delicado braço envolto em meu peito, e uma cabeça com cabelos pretos e uma faixa azul abaixo de meu queixo, bem ao lado do meu coração.

Sua coxa está nua e isso está tão bom que não quero me mover. O cheiro de seu shampoo entra em meu nariz e me pergunto como acabei na cama com ela dessa maneira. Eu sei que tudo que fizemos foi dormir. Meu chute é que eu me levantei para ir ao banheiro no meio da noite e voltei para cá por acidente. Como ela acabou agarrada a mim é outra história.

Deito minha cabeça de volta para o travesseiro e olho para o meu teto rachado. Não quis que isso acontecesse. E não quero que ela pense que eu só a queria em minha cama. Que eu só queria dormir com ela. Mas eu quero dormir com ela. Agora, quero rolar nela e tirar a calcinha rosa, que ela me fez não olhar ontem a noite, devagar por sua perna. Quero beijá-la desde as solas de seus pés até dentro de suas coxas. Olho para sua coxa de novo. Não posso resistir. Pego e passo minha mão por cima. Ela se mexe e se pressiona mais forte contra mim, seus seios almofadados por meu peito.

Estou tão duro que todo o sangue de meu corpo está no meu pênis. Merda.

O sol está nascendo, então meus irmãos vão estar se mexendo logo. Eles nunca me deixarão ouvir o final disso se me encontrarem aqui. Eu comecei no sofá, e jurei que continuaria lá.

Merda.

Só queria mantê-la segura e agora ela está na cama comigo. Ou eu estou na cama com ela.

Involuntariamente, aperto sua coxa a meu alcance, me viro para encará-la, e prendo sua coxa mais apertado em meu quadril. Preciso sair de seu abraço. Mas então seus olhos marrons se abrem. Nós estamos cara a cara. Ela não parece assustada. "Você roubou o cobertor," ela diz.

Ela tem hálito matinal, e eu nunca quis beijar alguém tanto em minha vida. "Por que você está em meus braços?" pergunto.

Ela olha em volta como se não tivesse muita certeza, e morde seu lábio inferior novamente. Eu puxo com meu polegar gentilmente e ela lambe os lábios, assim como fez noite passada. "Eu estava com frio. E você estava quente."

"Eu comecei no sofá," digo.

Ela acena, se aconchegando a mim, enterrando seu rosto em meu peito. Ela inalou profundamente, sua respiração se movendo pelo material fino de minha camiseta quando ela exalou. Ela acabou de me cheirar?

"Você cheira bem," ela murmura, olhando para mim para que eu possa ver seus lábios.

Sim, ela acabou de me cheirar. Não posso resistir. Bato em sua bunda e a trago mais perto de mim. "Você sempre acorda tão doce?" pergunto. Ela é como algodão-doce em meus braços. Ela cheira agradável e limpa e não está me empurrando para longe.

"Não estou acordada ainda," ela murmura. Ela gira em meus braços, ficando de costas para mim. Meu antebraço está debaixo de sua cabeça e sua bunda está comprimida contra minha virilha. Sua cabeça está abaixo de meu queixo, e não posso ver mais seu rosto. Mas duvido que ela esteja falando. Ela está suave em meus braços, e sua respiração sai de sua boca com cada expiração, queimando meu antebraço com cada respiração.

A sola de seus pés estão frios contra os meus, então eu passo o cobertor em volta de nós dois, colocando a sua volta, e em volta de nossos pés.

Não quero soltá-la. Mas sei que preciso levantar. Preciso voltar para o sofá. Fecho meus olhos e escovo seu cabelo para baixo, entre nós.

Ela me deixa abraçá-la, e como ela mesmo disse, ela ainda está dormindo. Irá machucar eu ficar aqui? Continuo segurando-a. Nunca tive uma garota dormindo a noite toda em minha cama antes. Nunca. Nunca acordei com ninguém. Nunca quis. Até agora.

Acomodo meu braço em torno de sua cintura. Vou só ficar mais alguns minutos.

A porta do meu quarto abre, e eu sinto a batida na parede. Paul é um urso pela manhã, e ele não acorda ninguém calmamente. Ele anda por ai, abrindo portas e acendendo as luzes até os gêmeos estarem acordados e prontos para ir à escola. Ambos estão no último ano da escola e precisam chegar lá cedo. Olho para cima, pra ele, enquanto ele para em minha porta.

_Eu sabia que você não ficaria no sofá a noite toda,_ ele sinaliza para mim. Ele não diz alto. Provavelmente para que ela não acorde. Kit está dormindo de bruços, suas mãos em baixo do travesseiro e uma perna puxada ao lado. Eu me sento e olho para ela. Minha camiseta do AC/DC está levantada até sua cintura, e um lado de sua calcinha rosa migrou para a fenda de sua bunda. O lado esquerdo de sua bunda está exposta, firme mas ao mesmo tempo relaxada. Lanço o cobertor em seu traseiro enquanto me levanto.

_Cale a boca,_ sinalizo para Paul.

Olho ao redor e pego meu jeans, colocando minhas pernas rapidamente nele. Coloquei minhas boxers antes de ir dormir, ontem à noite.

Paul está usando uma calça de pijama e nenhuma camiseta. Quando chego à cozinha, os gêmeos estão comendo tigelas de cereais, ambos em suas boxers.

_Coloquem alguma roupa,_ sinalizo a eles. _Kit ainda está aqui._

"Este é o se nome? Kit?" Sam pergunta.

Balanço minha cabeça. _Acho que não._ Tenho certeza que esse não é seu nome. _É o que um cara na rua a chamou._

"De onde ela é?" Pete pergunta.

_Não sei._ _Ela não irá me contar._

Paul acena para o sofá. "Como você dormiu?" ele sorri.

Meu pescoço ainda dói de ter estado no sofá. _Bem,_ eu digo.

"Ela dormiu em sua cama. Com você." O sorriso de Paul se transformou em um brilho intenso.

Aceno. _Não a noite toda. Só parte dela. _Procuro por uma xícara de café, mas ela não está onde a deixamos. Que diabos aconteceu na cozinha?

Paul está com seu quadril apoiado contra o balcão e ele está me encarando. "Nós acordamos e nos deparamos com isso." ele sinaliza para a cozinha limpa. Não me lembro da última vez em que vi a cor do balcão.

_Onde estão todas as coisas?_

Ele abre a porta da dispensa e aponta para dentro. Ela colocou tudo ai? A pia está vazia de louças, até Sam colocar sua tigela nela. _Coloque-a na máquina de lavar,_ digo a ele. Se ela trabalhou duro para limpar a cozinha, nós podemos tentar deixar assim, não podemos?

"Aww, cara," Sam reclama. Mas ele abre a máquina e coloca sua tigela dentro.

"Vocês dois vão para a escola," Paul diz. Ele os enxota para o quarto para que eles se aprontem. "Da próxima vez, ponham alguma roupa antes de sair de seus quartos," ele avisa. Ele me olha. "Quanto tempo Kit ficará aqui?"

Paul olha por cima de meu ombro e sorri para algo. Me viro e vejo Kit. Ela está toda amarrotada e tem uma marca em sua bochecha das dobras do travesseiro. "Estou indo hoje," ela diz. Ela anda até a cafeteira, que está agora em um balcão diferente. Admito, está mais conveniente onde ela colocou, mas ainda não é aonde vai. Ela tira a xícara de café e coloca a enche, e então se vira e diz, "Obrigado por me deixar ficar ontem à noite. Agradeço isso."

Quero perguntar a ela sobre a limpeza da cozinha e lhe agradecer, mas não posso usar minha voz em frente de meus irmãos.

"Ela limpou o banheiro também," Sam diz enquanto dá a volta no balcão. Seu cabelo está molhado e ele se inclina para mim. "Eu cheiro muito como uma garota?" ele pergunta. Ele olha levemente envergonhado para Kit. "Eu usei seu shampoo. E o seu sabonete."

Paul bate em seu ombro. "Ele usaria seus absorventes se você os tivesse deixado lá."

Seu rosto cora lindamente.

"Fique longe das coisas dela, idiota," Paul avisa.

Paul ajusta seus jeans. "Ela dobrou meu jeans. Não parece muito certo usar algo que não foi enrolado em uma bola, na cesta, no canto da sala."

Olho para ela. Ela fez tudo isso enquanto dormíamos? Quero dizer que ela não tem que trabalhar para ficar aqui.

"O quê?" ela pergunta. "Eu não consegui dormir."

Ela estava dormindo muito bem em meus braços. Não quero pensar sobre isso, porque não posso superar o fato que gostei, muito.

Sam se inclina e a beija na bochecha, assim como Pete a beija na outra bochecha. Ela faz uma careta, mas não afasta nenhum deles. "Voto para que ela fique mais um dia," Pete diz. Ele olha para baixo, para suas pernas nuas. Honestamente, já vi mulheres em casas noturnas mostrarem muito mais do que ela está mostrando. "Ela é fofa," ele diz. Então ele pega uma banana do balcão e sai pela porta. Sam está bem atrás dele. Ele fecha a porta e Sam bate em sua cabeça. "Dou meu segundo voto," Sam diz. Então a porta se fecha e eles se foram.

Kit sorri e olha por cima de meu ombro. Matt está de pé, e ele parece como a morte. "Voto para ela ficar, também," ele diz enquanto senta na cadeira e coloca o rosto nas mãos.

Paul encolhe os ombros. "Está tudo bem comigo," Paul diz. "Mas Logan a chamou. É a sua cama."

Paul sai para se arrumar para o trabalho. Tenho que fazer o mesmo, mas não tenho que ir até as onze. Paul vai mais cedo todos os dias, pois ele tem que cuidar da papelada.

Kit pega uma cerveja de gengibre da geladeira e a coloca em um copo. Ela segura para Matt e ele sorri fracamente, e diz "Obrigado." Ela não diz nada de volta, mas aperta seu ombro. O que está acontecendo com os dois? Ele não nos deixa fazer uma coisa para ele, mas está deixando Kit pegar algo para ele beber?

Ela sorri e anda de volta para o quarto, levando seu café com ela.

"Ela vai quebrar o seu maldito coração, cara." Matt avisa após ela fechar a porta.

Eu sei. Ela irá quebrar o meu maldito coração. Porque eu nunca quis nada com ninguém do modo que quero algo, que não posso nem definir, com ela.

Emily

**A**cordar em seus braços foi um dos melhores momentos de minha vida. Eu não queria me levantar. Queria ficar daquela maneira para sempre. Então quando ele me fez perguntas sobre como acabamos daquela maneira, fingi estar dormindo e rolei para o lado, esperando que ele envolvesse seus braços ao meu redor. Ele fez. Ele envolveu todo seu corpo ao meu redor. Eu propositalmente escolhi me virar para que não precisasse explicar. Porque eu não queria lhe contar de como me senti quando ele veio para cama comigo. Ou como o procurei e o toquei à noite, e ele me deixou colocar a cabeça em seu peito.

Eu não pretendia aconchegar meu corpo no seu, mas ele não parecia descontente com isso. Se o volume de sua boxer era algum indicativo, ele parecia bem contente.

Mas mesmo depois, ele era nada além de respeitoso com o meu corpo.

Saí de seu quarto em meu uniforme escolar. Está limpo agora, então não me importei em recolocar. Além do fato que colocá-lo significa que estarei deixando o apartamento. Minha bolsa está em meu ombro e minha guitarra em minha mão. Não há ninguém lá além de nós dois. Paul saiu para o trabalho uma hora atrás. E Matt está em casa hoje, tenho certeza. Ele parece muito doente até para levantar sua cabeça, imagine ir trabalhar com o público. Ele deve estar em seu quarto, porque Logan está sentado na mesa lendo o jornal. Ele olha para cima quando saio do quarto, e sua face cai.

Ele faz um gesto com suas mãos como se me perguntasse o quê.

"Tenho que ir," explico. Levanto minha guitarra. "Tenho que ir trabalhar. E você também. E tenho certeza que você não me quer por aqui enquanto você não está. E se eu roubar alguma coisa?" Eu tento rir, mas ele não está divertido.

"Você não tem que ir," ele diz. "Fique." Ele se levanta e fica na minha frente.

Levanto minha guitarra novamente. "Não posso. Tenho que trabalhar." Tenho apenas $32. Não posso arrumar um lugar decente para ficar só com isso. Nem mesmo por uma noite.

Como se ele pudesse ler minha mente, ele puxa sua carteira e abre. Ele tira algum dinheiro e tenta entregar em minhas mãos. Não posso pegar seu dinheiro. "Fique," ele diz. Ele quer que eu fique em vez de fazer minhas apresentações na rua.

Balanço minha cabeça. É difícil explicar a ele. Eu quero tanto ficar. Mas não posso. Não posso ficar confortável em nenhum lugar. Porque amanha, eu posso ter que o deixar novamente. "Obrigado por me deixar dormir aqui," sussurro. Sei que ele não pode ouvir a característica da minha voz, mas ele ainda pode ler lábios. Ele puxa meu queixo para cima com seu dedo indicador para que eu olhe para ele. "Obrigada," repito.

"Volte hoje de noite?" ele pergunta. Ele está segurando minha mão, seu polegar passando para trás e para frente pela superfície dela. "Dormirei no sofá. Prometo."

Olho para cima, para ele, engolindo em seco. "Eu gostei quando você esteve na cama comigo," admito.

Seus olhos se estreitam e ele me olha mais perto do que acho que alguém já olhou. Mas ele não diz nada.

"Eu acho que estou gostando," admito suavemente. Esta é, provavelmente, uma coisa errada de se dizer. Mas preciso dizer a ele. Não só o usei para um lugar para dormir. Eu genuinamente poderia ligar para ele se minha situação fosse diferente. Mas não é. E eu não posso.

Ele não entende a termologia, eu acho, porque ele parece confuso. "O quê?" ele pergunta.

"Acho que estou gostando," repito. Mas ele ainda parece confuso.

Ele parece como se fosse pedir para Matthew traduzir. Eu o paro pegando em seu braço. "Eu gosto de você," digo claramente. "É por isso que estou partindo. Eu não seria boa para você ou para seus irmãos. Eu gosto muito de você para ficar."

"Isso é ridículo," ele diz.

Sim, é ridículo. Mas ele não sabe de onde vim. Ele não sabe quantas pessoas estão a minha procura e por quê. E quando ele descobrir - não tenho dúvidas que ele irá - ele me odiará por não lhe dizer tudo de cara.

"Jante comigo?" ele diz, suas sobrancelhas se levantando. Ele parece esperançoso, e isso não é o que quero para ele. Ele dobra seus joelhos para que possa olhar em meu rosto. "Jantar?" ele repete, como se eu não o tivesse entendido. "Um encontro," ele diz. "Vá a um encontro comigo."

Balanço minha cabeça. Eu não deveria gostar tanto dele, após um curto tempo, mas vejo possibilidades onde antes não via nenhuma. Ele me faz acreditar que eu poderia ter uma conexão real com alguém. Bem, talvez se eu fosse alguém. Mas não sou. Então não posso.

"Obrigado por me deixar dormir aqui," digo. "E lavar minhas roupas e tomar banho. Eu realmente aprecio isso. Agradeça aos seus irmãos por mim?"

Suas mãos caem longe de mim, eu sinto como se alguém tivesse amarrado minha ancora e eu estou flutuando para longe. Ele acena. Ele anda de volta para mesa, se senta e começa a virar as páginas do jornal. Ele não está mais olhando para mim e sinto a perda como se alguém tivesse tirado meu braço.

Saio e me encosto pesadamente contra a parede do lado de fora da porta. Não posso trazê-lo para minha vida. Não é bom para ele. Para nenhum deles. É assim que deve ser.

Minha bunda está gelada novamente, mesmo que eu esteja usando leggings pretas debaixo da minha mini-saia xadrez. Está congelando no metrô, e eu estou sentada em minha bolsa para manter a minha bunda fora do concreto frio. Mas ele ainda está penetrando em mim. Eu fiz quarenta e dois dólares hoje, porém, e é um bom dia. Devo ter parecido absolutamente miserável, porque as pessoas têm vindo a colocar dinheiro na capa de minha guitarra, como se eu fosse um sem-teto. Bem, eu sou, mas não é como se eu estivesse segurando um cartaz que diz: "Eu estou com fome."

É um pouco depois das sete horas, e eu estive aqui desde que deixei o apartamento de Logan. Minhas mãos estão cansadas, e eu não posso evitar, mas penso comigo mesma que é melhor ficar em movimento. A multidão depois do trabalho já passou, e os bêbados tendem a sair depois de escurecer. Então, eu nunca me sinto segura no metrô quando começa a ficar tarde. Eu recolho minhas coisas e coloco a minha guitarra a distância. Eu coloco o dinheiro que fiz hoje em meu bolso. Está ficando mais frio do lado de fora com o Outono que se instala na cidade, e eu não tenho um casaco. Então eu posso usar o dinheiro que tenho para obter um quarto de motel ou eu posso ir para o brechó e tentar encontrar um casaco usado que eu possa usar para me aquecer com as mudanças climáticas. Se eu fizer isso, vou dormir no abrigo de novo, desde que eles tenham espaço.

Então, é casaco, abrigo e volta ao metrô para mim amanhã.

Alguém chama o meu nome enquanto subo os degraus do túnel e me viro para encontrar Bone encostado no poste. "Como vai, Kit?" ele pergunta. Seus olhos inclinam para baixo do meu corpo, e meu interior se revira.

"Tudo bem," digo rapidamente. "Você precisa de algo?"

Ele balança a cabeça, mordendo os lábios. "Você tem um lugar para ficar esta noite?", Ele pergunta.

Ele me pergunta isso toda vez que ele me vê, como se ele irá me pegar em um momento vulnerável e eu vou aceitar seja lá o que ele estiver oferecendo. Eu não sei mesmo o que ele está oferecendo, mas eu sei que não vai me fazer nenhum bem. "Tenho, mas obrigado por perguntar."

"Qualquer hora, Kit", diz ele. Ele se vira e vai embora, com o braço sobre os ombros de uma garota. Ela parece viciada. E eu estaria disposta a apostar que é como ele gosta.

Eu ando pela cidade, andando em direção ao abrigo. Eu sei que é na esquina de onde Logan trabalha. Eu não posso evitar, tenho que passar por lá. As luzes estão acesas dentro e ainda há pessoas que andam ao redor. Eu desacelero, esperando que eu possa dar uma olhada nele. Eu só quero vê-lo. Eu sei que ele provavelmente me odeia, mas eu quero ver que ele está andando, respirando e talvez até mesmo rindo.

O sinal de néon sobre o prédio diz Reed. Faz-me perguntar se esse é o seu sobrenome. Paul caminha até a porta e levanta a mão para mim, sem abri-la. Ele inclina a cabeça e olha para mim. Um pouco perto demais. Ele empurra a porta e fala através da fenda. "Você vem?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não deveria."

Ele acena com a cabeça. "Você não deveria. Mas você vai." Ele aponta para a frente. "Ele está na parte de trás."

É como se meus pés tivessem uma mente própria. Eu ando em direção à parte de trás da loja, e a moça da recepção me lança um olhar aquecido. Eu ignoro. Há uma cortina na parte de trás da loja, e eu estou supondo que é onde ele está. Eu a empurro lentamente para o lado. Ele não pode me ouvir e ele está de costas. Mas há uma mulher na mesa que está nua da cintura para cima. Ele está de pé em frente a ela com o braço em volta dela, sua mão está ocupada em torno de seu seio direito.

"Merda," eu digo. Eu me sinto como se alguém tivesse me dado um soco no estômago. A moça na mesa se assusta e Logan olha para cima. Eu não tenho escolha, mas sair. Eu não fiz nada além de pensar sobre este homem durante todo o dia, e ele está com uma de suas vadias. Eu sabia que ele as tinha, mas vendo suas mãos em uma delas é o pior. Eu não tenho direito de reclamar dele. Eu nem sequer pretendia vir encontrá-lo. Paul insistiu. Paul sabia o que eu iria entrar?

Paul pisa no meu caminho quando eu corro para a porta. "Kit", diz ele, me impedindo de sair com o seu corpo em minha frente.

Eu coloco minhas mãos para afastá-lo. Eu não posso tomar uma respiração profunda, e muito menos parar para falar com ele. Antes que eu chegue até a porta da frente, Logan vai da parte de trás da loja para a frente, correndo atrás de mim. Eu posso ouvir os seus pés sobre o piso laminado.

Logan chega até mim, segurando meu cotovelo apertado, mas suave.

Lágrimas são picadas nas costas dos meus cílios. Eu não sei por que elas estão ali. Mas elas estão e eu não quero que ele veja. Ele levanta um dedo me dizendo para esperar. Eu não posso esperar. Se eu esperar, ele vai me ver quebrar.

Ele pega minha mão com firmeza e começa a me levar em direção à parte de trás da loja. Ele empurra a cortina para o lado e vejo que a mulher ainda está sentada exatamente como ele a deixou. Só que agora ela está segurando um pedaço de papel fino sobre os seios. "Oi," ela diz. Ele aponta para uma cadeira e indica que ele quer que eu me sentasse.

Eu balanço minha cabeça. "Não."

Ele aponta para a cadeira novamente. Eu sento, porque eu sinto que minhas pernas não me seguraram mais e essa é a única razão.

Ele se vira para a mulher e puxa o papel para baixo. Ele tatuou seu mamilo. Eu desvio o olhar. "Está tudo bem", diz a mulher. "Ele fez um belo trabalho. Eu não me importo se você vê-lo. "

Ele está fazendo uma tatuagem. Claro que ele está. Todo o ar corre do meu corpo em uma enorme respiração. Ele está fazendo uma tatuagem. Eu olho por cima de seu ombro enquanto ele termina. Ele não está apenas tatuando seu mamilo. A tatuagem é o mamilo. Mas que diabos?

"Dupla mastectomia," explica ela. "Logan faz tatuagens gratuitas para pacientes mastectomizadas." Ela arqueia as costas, pressionando os seios para fora. "O que você acha?"

Eles se parecem com os mamilos reais. O sombreamento em torno das bordas é perfeito, e ele está desenhado um bocal simples, com uma grande auréola. Mas não há nada de simples nisso. É uma obra de arte. A cor é o mesmo tom que seus lábios, e eu não posso acreditar o quão real eles parecem. "Uau", eu digo. O que você acha. Bons mamilos? Peitos bonitos? "Isso é incrível."

Logan tem um espelho para ela, e ela olha de um para o outro. "Eles são perfeitos!" Ela grita. Ela joga os braços em volta de seu pescoço, e ele a abraça com força, sorrindo por cima do ombro para mim. Ele dá um passo atrás dela e se inclina para baixo, suavemente dando um beijo no topo de seu peito. Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas e assim fazem os meus. "Eu vou mostrar para todo mundo", diz ela. Ela detém o papel sobre os seios enquanto ela sai para a loja. A menina que cuida da frente da loja vem para admirá-los, e Paul finge olhar em toda parte, mas não para seus peitos. Não há ninguém na loja, mas tenho a sensação de que ela não se importaria se houvesse.

"Ela queria se sentir sexy novamente," diz ele em voz baixa, puxando a cortina para que ficássemos atrás dela.

"Você fez um belo trabalho." Eu bato minha guitarra contra minhas canelas, não sei mais o que dizer. Era realmente notável como parecia real, o sombreamento e as cores e a forma como eles se ajustam ao tamanho de seus seios novos - tudo era perfeito.

"Ela precisava deles." Ele encolhe os ombros. Ele é tão humilde.

Ela salta para trás da cortina, parecendo tão satisfeita. Ela puxa sua camisa sobre a cabeça e tira o dinheiro da sua bolsa. "Eu não tenho muito," ela começa.

Ele coloca o dinheiro de volta em sua bolsa, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Ele não vai aceitar," eu digo.

Ela estreita os olhos para mim. "Quem é você? "

"Ninguém."

Ela acena com a cabeça. Ela beija Logan na bochecha, acena para mim e sai.

Ele começa a limpar seus equipamentos. Ele olha para mim com o canto do olho e diz: "Por que você está aqui?"

Eu abro minha boca, mas não posso pensar na coisa certa a dizer. Eu fecho novamente. Ele pára e inclina seu quadril contra a mesa, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"Posso te pagar o jantar?" Eu deixo escapar. Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia de onde isso veio. Mas está lá.

Ele sorri. "Sim".

Logan

**"****O** que você quer comer?" Pergunto assim que saímos da loja. Kit perguntou a Paul se queria jantar conosco, mas acho que ele viu a súplica em meus olhos quando eu olhei em sua direção. Eu preciso de algum tempo a sós com ela. Eu preciso levá-la em um encontro. Tecnicamente, ela me convidou para sair, mas eu nunca iria deixá- la pagar o jantar para mim. Nunca.

"Eu não me importo", ela diz com um encolher de ombros.

Eu percebo que eu não tenho nenhuma idéia o que ela gosta. "Italiano?" Eu aponto para um restaurante italiano na esquina do meu apartamento.

Ela acena com a cabeça, sorrindo para mim.

"Eu não achava que você ia voltar." Eu mantenho a porta aberta para ela e ela entra no restaurante escuro na minha frente. A garçonete nos leva a uma mesa de canto e ela desliza na minha frente.

"Eu não deveria." Ela coloca a guitarra debaixo da mesa, batendo na minha canela no processo. "Sinto muito" diz ela, fazendo uma careta. Ela está subitamente desconfortável comigo.

Isso é desculpa para me bater na canela ou por me deixar nesta manhã? "O que você fez hoje?" Eu pergunto.

Ela faz uma cara e aponta em direção a sua roupa. "Toquei no metrô."

"Como foi?"

Ela encolhe os ombros. "Estava frio. Minha bunda ainda está congelando" ela admite. Eu recebo uma imagem imediata e peço a meu cérebro que me ajude a aquecer a bunda dela. Vi que mundo perfeito que é sua bunda esta manhã. "O quê?" ela pergunta.

Meus pensamentos devem ter sido jogados em minha cara. "Nada," eu digo. Mas um sorriso puxa os cantos dos meus lábios.

"O que há de tão engraçado?" ela pergunta, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Minha mente estava na sarjeta se você quer saber," eu admito. "Sinto muito. Isso não vai acontecer novamente. Por favor, vá em frente." Eu movimento para ela continuar falando usando minhas mãos.

"Você estava pensando na minha bunda", diz ela. E agora ela está sorrindo também.

O calor sobe nas minhas bochechas. Ela é tão malditamente bonita.

A garçonete chega à mesa com menus e coloca um na frente de cada um de nós. "Bem-vindos", diz ela. "Você quer saber as nossas promoções?" Ela pisca para mim, tentando pegar meus olhos. Eu faço questão de não olhar para ela.

Kit acena com a cabeça em resposta à sua pergunta. Ela recita alguns itens de menu e seus preços, e eu vejo Kit chegar em seu bolso e contar seu dinheiro debaixo da mesa. De maneira alguma eu vou deixá-la pagar o jantar.

"O que eu posso fazer por você para beber?"

Kit arqueia a sobrancelha para mim e eu movimento dela para mim e para trás de modo que ela vai me dar o que pedir. "Cerveja de gengibre", ela pede.

Concordo com a cabeça. A garçonete nos deixa com os dois menus. Eu abro o meu e ela não. "Você sabe o que você quer?" Eu pergunto.

"O que você quer?" Ela sorri para mim.

Eu abro o outro menu na frente dela e aponte para a palavra no topo. "O que você vê quando você olha para isso?"

Ela torce o nariz. "Eu vejo alguém que pensa que pode me ensinar a ler." Ela fecha o menu. "Acredite em mim, pessoas melhores do que você tentaram."

"Quem já tentou?" Pergunto.

Ela toma um gole de cerveja de gengibre através de um canudo, franzindo os lábios em torno dele. "A melhor pergunta seria quem não tentou. Fui picada e incitada e submetida à edição especial e foi por terapeutas que pensaram que poderiam desbloquear o meu cérebro. Ninguém podia."

Ela não parece chateada com isso. Ela só parece resignada. Eu abro o menu de volta, só porque eu sou curioso. Eu aponto para a palavra no topo da página novamente. "O que isso quer dizer?" Eu pergunto.

Ela olha para ele e fecha. "Eu conheço as palavras", diz ela. Parece que ela realmente quer explicar- me, e eu realmente quero ouvir isso. "Eu posso soletrar palavras. E eu sei o que eles significam. É apenas a maneira como elas estão na página que é difícil para mim." Ela encolhe os ombros. "Eu não espero que você entenda." Ela está procurando por toda parte, mas para mim agora, e eu desejo que eu não tivesse pressionado-a.

"Então, você sabe as palavras e como escrevê-las na sua cabeça?" Isso me deixa perplexo.

"Louco, não é?" Ela ri, mas não há nenhum sorriso no rosto. "A dislexia é uma vadia."

Reaparece a garçonete com um cesto cheio de pão e o coloca no centro da mesa. Kit pega um pedaço e eu me pergunto se ela comeu hoje.

"Será que você decidiu o que você quer?" A garçonete pergunta. Eu aponto para a parmegiana de frango. Ela balança a cabeça e olha para mim engraçado. Ela pesca que algo não está certo. Mas, aparentemente, ela ainda me acha interessante.

"O que é bom?" Kit pergunta a ela. Ela fez a mesma coisa na lanchonete. Deve ser como ela lida.

"A parmegiana de frango é incrível", diz ela, sorrindo para mim. Kit não está impressionada." Mas o alfredo é o meu favorito."

Eu levanto minhas sobrancelhas para ela como encorajamento. Ela ri. "Ok, mas se eu não gostar, eu vou querer o frango", avisa. Concordo com a cabeça. "Vou querer o alfredo", diz ela para a garçonete .

Kit levanta um pedaço de pão para os lábios e dá uma mordida. A migalha gruda no lábio e eu quero estender a mão e pegá-lo e trazê-lo para os meus lábios . Mas não me atrevo. Eu a tenho no jantar comigo. Se eu a pressionar muito ela vai fugir.

"Você comeu hoje?" Eu deixo escapar.

Seu rosto se libera e ela concorda. Ela está mentindo. Eu tenho certeza disso.

Eu empurro a cesta de pão para ela e digo: "Coma." Ela come outro pedaço.

Ela mastiga em silêncio por um minuto e então ela olha para mim. O rosto dela é macio, quando ela diz: "O que você fez para a mulher na loja, com as tatuagens..." Concordo com a cabeça quando ela pára. Ela está se referindo as tatuagens do mamilo. "Isso foi incrível e bonito. Onde você aprendeu a fazer isso?"

Eu dou de ombros. Não me lembro de aprender. Eu só sabia que eu poderia desenhá-lo. E se eu posso fazer isso, eu posso tatuar um deles. "Eu acho que ela ficou contente."

"Você está brincando?" Ela dá um tapa na mesa. "Ela estava em êxtase. E eles realmente eram bonitos. Como arte. Eu posso ver suas tatuagens?" Ela pergunta, hesitante.

Estou usando meu casaco, então eu tenho que estar de ombros de fora para mostrar a ela. Eu quero mostrar a ela a minha arte. Eu desenhei a maioria deles e meus irmãos pintaram a maioria em mim. Tiro o casaco e coloco minhas mãos viradas para baixo sobre a mesa. Ela se inclina, olhando de perto. Eu tenho os braços fechados, o que significa que eu tenho tatuagens do meu pescoço todo o caminho até os pulsos.

Ela toca os lábios no meu antebraço com o dedo mindinho. O cabelo em meus braços se levanta, mas eu finjo que não percebo. "Por que você fez essa?" Ela pergunta.

Eu sorrio. "Essa vai combina com esta aqui." Eu aponto para o meu outro braço. "É algo que minha mãe costumava dizer."

Ela franze a testa enquanto olha para a cruz no meu outro braço.

"De seus lábios aos ouvidos de Deus", eu explico. "No meu caso, eu tenho um monte de distância entre os lábios e os ouvidos de Deus. É por isso que eles estão em diferentes braços."

"Você vê a sua mãe com frequencia?", ela diz. Ela ainda está comendo o pão e isso é bom. Eu quero continuar a falar com ela assim ela vai continuar comendo. Eu sei que ela não comeu hoje.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Ela morreu há alguns anos."

"Oh". Sua boca para de se mover, e ela engole em seco. "Eu sinto muito."

Eu dou de ombros. Foi um acidente.

"E o seu pai?" Ela pergunta.

"Ele foi embora assim que mamãe morreu", eu explico. Esta parte é sempre difícil. "Havia apenas muitos de nós, eu acho." Eu rio. Mas isso não é engraçado.

"Então, é só você e seus irmãos?" Ela pergunta.

Concordo com a cabeça. "Paul assumiu a responsabilidade de todos, quando nosso pai foi embora. Ele tinha que fazer isso, senão iria tudo ser dividido" .

"Uau." Isso é tudo o que ela diz. Apenas uau. Ela olha perplexa.

"Nós nos arranjamos", eu explico. Eu não quero que ela sinta pena de mim. "E você? Onde está a sua família?" Eu espero, como uma criança numa loja de doces.

Mas ela balança a cabeça. "Não", ela diz.

"Isso não é justo", eu digo.

Ela levanta um dedo da mesma forma que eu faço com ela o tempo todo. "Eu sei que não é justo", diz ela. "Mas é melhor você não saber".

"Melhor para quem?" Eu pergunto. Estou um pouco irritado que ela esteja guardando segredos. Ela tem o direito a eles, mas eu não tenho que gostar.

"Minha situação é difícil", ela começa. "E eu não posso explicar isso para você."

Ela olha para trás, para as minhas tatuagens. Seus olhos se perdem entre elas. Existem muitas para ela poder contar. Mas eu preciso mostrar a ela o que é dela. "Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa", eu digo. "Mas eu tenho medo que você vai ficar com raiva de mim."

Ela está de repente em guarda. "Por quê? O que é?"

Eu viro meu pulso para mostrar a ela e aponto para sua tatuagem no meu pulso interior. É um local descoberto que eu estava guardando para algo especial. Ela se inclina em direção a ela e toda a sua respiração se precipita a partir de seu corpo. Eu posso sentir isso em toda a minha mão quando ela exala. "Esse é o meu olho", diz ela.

Ela pega a minha mão na dela e a levanta para seu rosto. "Você está com raiva?" Eu pergunto.

Ela olha para mim brevemente e, em seguida, volta-se à tatuagem. Ela está tomando em todas as facetas do mesmo. Sua mão treme enquanto ela segura a minha com força. "Você mudou".

"Eu me senti como se precisasse de uma saída."

Eu coloquei no meu pulso porque eu estava intrigado com os segredos que isso carrega. É arte. E eu aprecio a arte em todas as suas formas.

Ela engole. Duro. Em seguida, seus olhos começam a encher de lágrimas. Ela os pisca por tempo o suficiente para eu entender que ela queria chorar. E então ela se levanta e corre para o banheiro.

Merda. Eu sou um fodido. Eu a fiz chorar. Ela corre da garçonete, que se assusta. A garçonete vem em minha direção balançando seus quadris. Levanto-me e sigo Kit. Eu paro em frente à porta do banheiro feminino e aperto a minha mão contra ela. Eu não sei o que eu estou esperando. Ela está lá chorando e eu não posso ouvi-la através da porta para ter certeza que ela está bem. Foda-se. Eu não vou deixar ela lá chateada. Eu empurro a porta e eu não vejo nenhum pé por debaixo das portas que separam os sanitários.

Onde diabos ela foi? Eu abro as portas e a última está trancada. Levanto-me na ponta dos pés e olho por cima. Ela está ali com seus braços pressionada contra a parede, com a cabeça para baixo entre seus braços e tremendo. Ela está chorando.

Eu bato na porta do box e digo: "Deixe-me entrar, Kit." Ela não diz nada. Eu não seria capaz de ouvi-la se ela o fizesse. Eu me levanto nas pontas dos pés e olho por cima. Ela ainda está chorando. "Deixe-me entrar", repito. Ela não se move, assim que eu entro na cabine ao lado dela e subo no vaso sanitário. Eu balanço a partição entre as cabines suavemente. Pode manter o meu peso. Há apenas uma maneira de descobrir. Eu me içar e por cima da parede, trazendo minhas pernas por cima devagar e com cuidado, e então desço.

Antes que eu possa alcançá-la, ela está nos meus braços, seus braços se agarram em volta do meu pescoço. Ela ainda está chorando e seu corpo treme contra o meu. Eu inclino o rosto para baixo, porque eu não consigo ver os seus lábios para dizer se ela está dizendo alguma coisa para mim ou não. Eu preciso me desculpar. Eu não esperava que ela ficasse tão chateada. Sinto tanto que a tatuagem a deixou chateada.

Meu coração torce dentro do meu peito. Eu sou realmente um fodido. "Sinto muito", eu digo a ela, olhando para seu rosto dela. Seu rosto está encharcado de lágrimas e ela congela, olhando para mim. Eu posso senti-la como um batimento cardíaco em meu peito. Ela pisa nos dedos das minhas botas e se apoia. Ela puxa minha cabeça para baixo com a mão na parte de trás do meu pescoço.

Seus olhos castanhos são latentes, e merda, linhas pretas escorrem pelo seu rosto, mas eu não me importo. Ela nunca pareceu mais bonita para mim. Eu seguro seu rosto em minhas mãos e limpo debaixo de seus olhos com os meus polegares. Sua respiração agrada meus lábios e ela se inclina ainda mais perto. Ela está nas minhas malditas botas, e eu não me importo. Ela pode fazer o que for preciso para ficar perto de mim.

"Por que você fez isso?" Ela pergunta, se movendo para trás o suficiente para que eu possa ver seus lábios.

Eu já disse a ela. Eu pensei que ela precisava de uma saída. Tudo o que "adicionei" a tatuagem foi um buraco de fechadura no centro da guitarra. É um projeto muito simples. "Eu não sei", eu digo. Eu quero explicar para ela, mas eu não consigo, não agora. Sua respiração faz cócegas em meus lábios e ela cheira a levedura do pão e cerveja. E eu nunca quis tanto beijar uma garota na minha vida. Mas ela estava transbordando em choro, eu não posso tirar proveito dela.

Ela puxa minha cabeça em direção a dela e beija o canto da minha boca. Em seguida, beija o outro canto. Eu não posso aguentar muito mais. Eu sigo os lábios dela com cada movimento que ela faz. Ela está sorrindo quando finalmente pressiona seus lábios nos meus. Eu posso senti-la contra a minha boca. Eu mantenho meus olhos abertos, porque eu preciso ver seu rosto. Eu estou segurando-a em minhas mãos, e deslizo os dedos no seu cabelo nas têmporas.

Eu quero muito beijá-la suavemente. Eu quero tratá-la como o tesouro que ela é. Mas eu não posso. Ela cheira tão bem e é muito bom e ela está nos meus braços e eu não sei se eu posso parar. Então ela puxa a meu lábio inferior entre os dela e suga-o suavemente. Seus olhos estão fechados, e ela está fazendo amor com minha boca. Eu tenho medo, se eu fechar meus olhos, que eu vou perceber que era tudo um sonho quando eu os abrir de volta.

Eu inclino minha cabeça e pressiono os meus lábios com mais força contra os dela. Ela é macia e quente em meus braços, e ela está pressionada contra mim da cabeça aos pés. Kit começa a puxar minha camisa do meu jeans e eu levanto os meus cotovelos para ajudá-la. Suas mãos tocam minha cintura, e eu congelo. Eu a levanto, envolvendo suas pernas em volta da minha cintura, segurando-a com as mãos espalmadas em sua bunda. Eu pressiono-a contra a parede e ela ri contra meus lábios. Eu posso sentir o som da sua risada através de sua garganta, como um zumbido suave.

Suas mãos roçam o meu peito entre nós, mas eu ainda estou fazendo amor com sua boca. Esta é a primeira vez que meu corpo vai de encontro ao dela, e eu quero fazer isso devagar. Eu quero aproveitar cada segundo dela, mas ela não está tendo isso. Ela está quente em meus braços e balançando para se aproximar de mim. Suas mãos param enquanto ela desliza para cima do meu peito, e ela retira seus lábios dos meus. Eu tomo um momento para tentar recuperar o fôlego, porque eu sinto que eu corri em uma maratona de cinco milhas. Tenho até o ponto no meu lado para provar isso. Ela levanta minha camisa para cima e toca meus piercings com as pontas dos dedos.

Minha respiração me deixa. Ela é curiosa e adoro que ela está pegando um momento para olhar para mim. Ela está empenhada em sua tarefa e ela explora os meus mamilos, olhando para baixo, o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes. Eu o solto com o polegar, assim como eu fiz tantas vezes antes. Só que desta vez, eu me inclino para frente e o coloco em minha boca, mordendo-o suavemente. Ela revira os meus piercings entre os dedos, e ela vai me fazer passar vergonha se não parar. Eu a puxo para trás e enterro minha cabeça em seu ombro, respirando mais difícil do que nunca. Esta mulher me completa.

Uma batida pesada no banheiro me assusta, porque eu posso sentir a vibração da partição do metal. Kit olha para cima e diz: "Só um momento".

Estou respirando com tanta dificuldade que eu não posso controlar, mas eu a coloco para baixo quando ela desenrola as pernas em torno de mim. Ela abre a porta do box e sai, enxugando o rosto ainda molhado. O cara que bateu na porta se assusta quando vê como ela está destruída. Ela estava chorando muito lá por um minuto. Eu fecho a porta e deixo-a falar com ele, porque eu preciso de um minuto para me recompor. Eu chego em minhas calças e percebo algo a mais. Eu tenho que cobri-lo com minha camisa porque meu pau está chegando após o botão da minha calça jeans. Merda.

Podia senti-la fodidamente minha em meus braços. Eu me inclino para trás contra a parede e tento recuperar a calma. Mas não há muito que possa me acalmar neste momento. A única coisa que poderia fazer isso melhor é se ela voltasse aqui e nós terminássemos o que começamos.

Abro a porta e olho para fora. O homem se foi, e ela está em pé na pia lavando o rosto. Ela olha para mim, um leve sorriso em seus lábios quando ela me vê no espelho. Eu ando por trás dela e coloco meus braços em torno dela, descansando meu queixo em seu ombro. "Desculpe-me, se eu fiz você chorar", eu digo.

Ela balança a cabeça e fala para mim no espelho. "Ninguém jamais fez nada parecido por mim antes", diz ela. Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas de novo, e eu sinto muito. Mas eu não vou deixá-la. Eu posso ver isso agora. Eu não vou deixá-la, não importa o quê.

"O bloqueio?" Eu pergunto. Ela está encostada em mim, e ela envolve seus braços sobre os meus.

Ela acena com a cabeça. Ela enxuga os olhos com uma toalha de papel, passando pela maquiagem preta debaixo de seus olhos. Seu rosto está manchado, mas ela nunca pareceu mais bonita. Em uma fração de segundo ela não está escondendo nada de mim.

"No minuto em que eu vi a tatuagem eu sabia que precisava ser mudada. Desculpe-me se eu estraguei sua arte." Ela poderia levar exceção a minha mudança. Mas eu tenho a sensação de que ela não vai.

"É perfeito" diz ela. Ela levanta o braço ao redor da cintura dela, e olha para ele. "É perfeito", ela repete, fungando. "Eu não sei como te dizer o que estou sentindo."

Eu sou o único com deficiência auditiva e ela não pode me dizer alguma coisa? Eu começo a rir e a levantar os cabelos de seu pescoço, e pressiono os meus lábios lá. "Você não tem que dizer nada" digo a ela.

Ela se vira e segura meu rosto em suas mãos, a mão acariciando toda minha face.

Tomo suas mãos nas minhas e levanto-as para os meus lábios, beijando-as uma por uma. Então eu olho em seus olhos e abro a boca para fazer a pergunta que eu preciso saber a resposta. "Qual é o seu nome?" Eu digo.

Ela congela. É como se de repente existisse um muro entre nós e eu nem sequer a deixei ir. "Não", ela diz.

Eu me sinto como se estivesse levado um chute na boca do estomago. Eu a afasto e dou um passo para trás. "Por que não?" Eu pergunto.

"Eu simplesmente não posso", diz ela.

Concordo com a cabeça e vou para fora do banheiro. Minhas pernas estão tremendo. A garçonete me lança um olhar quando eu volto para a mesa. Sento-me. Kit ainda está no banheiro e eu não posso evitar, mas me pergunto se ela nunca vai sair. Sua guitarra ainda está debaixo da mesa. Então, ela tem que voltar, né?

Emily

**E**u me inclino fortemente em minhas mãos, colocando todo o meu peso sobre a bancada do banheiro. Meu pulso está batendo tão alto que eu posso ouvi-lo em meus ouvidos, uma respiração profunda está queimando meus pulmões como se alguém tivesse provocado um incêndio dentro deles. Talvez seja isso o que ele fez. Ou talvez ele esteja abalando os pedaços de mim e agora meu corpo teve que trabalhar para colocá-los em um só outra vez.

De qualquer forma, eu sinto que alguém me rasgou em duas partes. Há uma parte de mim que quer dar a Logan tudo o que ele quer. É a parte que tão desesperadamente quer despir a minha alma para ele, para dizer-lhe todos os meus problemas. Ele iria levá-los para dentro de si mesmo e, em seguida, respira-los de volta, e todos os meus problemas desapareceriam, como em The Green Mile. Eu sei que ele faria isso. Mas os meus problemas são grandes demais para ele. Eles o comeriam vivo. E eu não posso deixar isso acontecer, porque há a outra parte de mim que sabe que precisa correr como o inferno. Eu preciso deixá-lo antes de eu machucá-lo.

Eu toco as pontas dos meus dedos em meus lábios. Eles estão vermelhos e inchados de seus beijos. Eu nunca fui beijada assim antes. Eu nunca tive um homem fazendo amor com a minha boca. Eu nunca tive um homem tentando trabalhar o seu caminho dentro do meu corpo, beijando dentro de mim, ao tocar em nada além da minha boca. Mas isso é o que Logan fez.

Eu preciso ir lá e pegar minha guitarra e depois ir embora. Isso seria a coisa mais justa a fazer. Mas ele colocou a tatuagem em seu pulso. Marcou-se com a minha marca, e ele mudou. As lágrimas inundam meus olhos novamente, e eu pisco de volta, usando uma toalha de papel umedecido para limpar a mancha de delineador abaixo deles. Eu pareço um guaxinim.

Eu suspiro. Não é de admirar que o gerente me olhou como se eu merecesse toda a simpatia do mundo. Eu disse a ele que alguém importante tinha morrido. É por isso que eu estava assim. Mas, na realidade, eu sou a pessoa que morreu. Quando saí de casa, eu morri. Eu gosto da existência pacífica que fui criando aqui. Eu sei o que esperar. E espero que para enfrentar a vida sozinha. Agora Logan está arruinando a minha existência quase perfeita.

Eu não senti esperança em muito tempo, mas estou esperançosa. E isso não é uma coisa boa.

Eu empurro a bancada. Risos saem de meus lábios, completamente espontâneo.

Eu volto para a mesa, e ele está lá. Ele está comendo um pedaço de pão, e olhando para mim, silencioso como ele normalmente é. Eu deslizo na cabine em frente a ele e encosto contra o banco de trás.

"Você está bem?", Ele pergunta.

Concordo com a cabeça. "Eu estou bem." Eu fecho os olhos com força, tentando encontrar as palavras certas para explicar.

Ele pega meu queixo em seu punho e eu abro meus olhos para olhar para ele.

"Você não tem que me dizer nada", diz ele.

Eu balanço minha cabeça. As palavras estão ali na ponta da minha língua, mas não posso forçá-las pelos meus dentes. "Eu quero falar com você", eu começo. Mas, então, eu me encolho e mordo o interior da minha bochecha.

A garçonete vem com dois pratos quentes, e coloca-os na nossa mesa. Ela enche nossas cervejas de gengibre e sai.

Logan olha para a comida dele e sorri. Ele dá uma mordida no seu frango, e ele está feliz. Ele aponta para o meu com o garfo. Eu não quero comer agora. Quero colocar tudo isso para fora.

"Estou feliz por você estar aqui", diz ele, enquanto eu encho a minha boca com alfredo. "Eu estava com medo que você iria correr."

Eu estava com medo também. E eu, provavelmente, ainda vou. Eu circundo meu garfo em uma pilha de macarrão e levanto para ele. "Você quer provar o meu?" Eu pergunto.

Seus olhos azuis ficam carentes por um minuto. Então ele sorri e se inclina para frente. Ele inclina a cabeça para trás com a boca cheia e mastiga pensativamente. "O seu é melhor que o meu", diz ele.

Eu levo meu garfo e mergulho em seu prato, e ele sorri e balança a cabeça. Não me para. Eu mastigo cuidadosamente em um pedaço de seu frango. "O meu é melhor que o seu", eu concordo.

Ele encolhe os ombros e sorri. "Coma", diz ele.

Comemos em silêncio, e eu roubei a comida do seu prato tantas vezes que ele colocou um garfo para me bloquear. Eu gosto desse tempo com ele. Mas eu também gostei do que fizemos no banheiro.

Quando a garçonete leva os pratos para longe, eu tenho que me esforçar para não pedir uma caixa para levar. Pode não haver nada para eu comer amanhã, e eu odeio ver comida ir para o lixo. Mas não haverá lugar para mim para manter a comida no abrigo. Isto é, desde que eu possa encontrar um abrigo que não esteja lotado.

A mesa está lima entre nós, e a garçonete vem e deixa uma pasta de couro. Eu tento pegar, mas ele intercepta. "Não", diz ele, balançando a cabeça.

"Mas eu queria pagar", eu reclamo.

Ele balança a cabeça novamente. "Não" Ele desliza com um cartão de crédito na abertura e o coloca na extremidade da mesa.

Eu chego perto e pego a mão dele, ele se surpreende por um minuto, mas, em seguida, aperta a minha mão com força. Viro a mão suavemente, olhando para o interior do seu pulso.

Você pode dizer que é uma tatuagem nova, e está parecendo um pouco como Fruity Pebbles, todos os traços irregulares e enrugados. Mas o projeto ainda está lá. "Eu amo isso", eu digo. "Você vai fazer uma em mim um dia?" Eu pergunto. Eu quero uma igual a essa. E eu quero o buraco da fechadura. "Quanto custa isto?"

"Nada para você", diz ele.

"Eu não iria deixá-lo fazer isso de graça."

Ele sorri. "Eu não iria deixá-la pagar por isso."

"Você faz tatuagens como a de hoje, muitas vezes?"

Suas sobrancelhas se unem como se ele não tivesse certeza do que estou falando.

Eu aponto para os meus peitos. E então o calor arrasta-se até o meu rosto quando ele olha para eles. Ele sorri.

"Oh, Jesus", eu digo, enterrando meu rosto em minhas mãos.

Ele puxa minhas mãos. "O quê?", Ele pergunta. Ele deve ter pensado que eu disse alguma coisa quando o meu rosto estava enterrado.

"Nada." Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Eu não faço isso muito. Só de vez em quando. Eles dão o meu nome no centro de câncer."

"Você nunca cobra."

Ele balança a cabeça. "Eu não posso. Elas precisam."

"Então, quantos peitos que você toca em um dia?" Pergunto em um tom de brincadeira.

Ele faz uma careta. "Alguns", diz ele.

"Sério?"

Ele acena com a cabeça. "É um lugar popular para tatuagens. Mesmo quando as pessoas não estão recebendo novos mamilos." Seu rosto cora. Acho que ele está envergonhado.

Nossa discussão sobre peitos me faz pensar o que tinha acabado de fazer no banheiro. Quando eu corri minhas mãos até seu peito eu tinha descoberto seus piercings. Ele até me deixou olhar para eles. "Quantos piercings você tem?" Eu pergunto.

Ele começa a contar nos dedos. Ele para em sete. "Sete?"

"Onde?"

Ele aponta para cada mamilo, em seguida, seus ouvidos, então a concha de sua orelha. E, em seguida, seu olhar desce até sua virilha. Ele não está sorrindo, seus olhos estão apertados, como se ele estivesse esperando para ver minha reação.

Eu suspiro, e quase engasgo com minha inspiração. "Lá em baixo", eu sussurro, um sorriso puxando meus lábios.

Ele balança a cabeça, tomando um gole de cerveja.

"Será que dói?" De repente, eu tenho o desejo mais desagradável de ver cada último.

Ele encolhe os ombros.

"Você pode colocar um em mim?" Eu pergunto. Então eu corro a dizer: "Não hoje. Ou a qualquer momento em breve. Eu não tenho dinheiro suficiente".

"Onde é que você quer?", Ele pergunta.

Só tive minhas orelhas furadas, e nunca pensei em fazer qualquer outra parte do meu corpo. Meus mamilos doem só de pensar nisso. "Será que os seus mamilos estão doendo?" Eu sussurro. Então eu percebo que ele não pode dizer que eu estou sussurrando, já que ele está apenas lendo meus lábios.

"Dói um pouco na hora. Mas depois passa. Assim como qualquer outro piercing."

Eu não consigo parar de pensar no que há lá em baixo. O calor sobe meu rosto novamente.

"Eu poderia te perfurar. Em qualquer lugar que você queira", diz ele. E o seu rosto inunda com a cor.

"Em qualquer lugar?"

Ele fecha os olhos e respira fundo. Quando ele os abre, ele só abre um e ele olha para mim como se ele estivesse fazendo uma careta quando ele diz cuidado. "Em qualquer lugar." Ele olha para meus seios novamente e lambe os lábios. "Faça a sua escolha de lugares."

De repente, estou curiosa. "Você faz um monte desses?" Eu não sei por que isso me incomoda. "Os... os... lá embaixo?"

Ele encolhe os ombros.

Eu não gosto da idéia dele tocando lugares privados de ninguém. Nem um pouco. Embora a idéia de ele tocar o meu... me fez com que eu me contorcesse na cadeira, e ele arqueia a sobrancelha para mim. "Algo errado?", Ele pergunta. Ele está sorrindo.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, mordendo os lábios. "Qualquer pessoa pode colocar um piercing assim?" Eu aponto para o meu colo. Eu não sei por que estou sendo tão ousada sobre isso. Mas estou curiosa.

"A maioria das pessoas pode." Ele brinca com o saleiro. "Nós teríamos que dar uma olhada para ver que tipo de piercing que seria melhor para você."

Meu rosto está em chamas no pensamento dele dar uma olhada lá. Ele empurra minha cerveja em minha direção e diz: "Beba. Antes que você desmaie" Ele está sorrindo, embora, e eu nunca vi um olhar de confiança em um homem. O constrangimento de um momento antes passou. E ele está gostando de fazer eu me contorcer.

"Há, como, diferentes tipos?" Minhas palavras não querem sair da minha boca graciosamente.

Ele acena com a cabeça. Ele pega a minha mão na sua e arrasta o dedo em toda a volta. "Há tantos tipos, existem vários tipos de mulheres."

Eu tomo uma respiração profunda.

"Existe, assim, um propósito para isso?"

Ele sorri. "Não." Ele toma um gole de cerveja. "Algumas pessoas simplesmente gostam da idéia. Em seguida, outros gostam de brincar com ele."

"Brincar com ele?" Eu sufoco. Seu polegar ainda está acariciando as costas da minha mão, e ele poderia muito bem estar me tocando bem onde um piercing estaria. Porque está batendo como um louco.

Ele se inclina para perto de mim, falando baixinho. "Lábios. Língua. Dedos ". Ele lambe os lábios novamente. "Dentes". Ele arqueia a sobrancelha para mim. "Eu posso ir, se você quiser."

Eu ergo a mão. Se ele vai, eu só poderia entrar em combustão espontânea. "Não, obrigado."

"Outra hora", diz ele.

Ele toca seus dedos nos meus.

"Você me assusta," eu deixo escapar.

Ele se assusta, tirando a mão da minha. "Eu? Por quê? O que foi?", Pergunta ele, inclinando-se para frente.

Ele está preocupado. Posso dizer, então eu sinto a necessidade de corrigir o erro que acabei de fazer. "Eu tenho todos esses sentimentos para você", eu digo.

Ele fica para trás, colocando a mão sobre o peito, um suspiro de alívio. "Oh, você me assustou", ele respira. "Eu pensei que eu a ofendi com a conversa sexy."

"Você não me ofendeu. Mas você me faz querer coisas que não posso ter." Aí. Eu admito. Eu o quero. Eu quero todas as coisas que vêm com ele. Mas eu não posso tê-lo.

"Eu sinto que eu preciso te dizer uma coisa", diz ele. Ele está pensando em suas próximas palavras, e ele está falando muito lentamente, como se o peso delas fossem para se carregar.

"Ok", eu disse, hesitante.

"Eu quero você mais do que eu quero ar", diz ele. Meu coração começa a bater em um ritmo de tatuagem no meu peito. Eu abro minha boca para falar, mas ele levanta aquele maldito dedo. "Mas eu não posso agir sobre os meus sentimentos. Não enquanto eu nem sequer sei o seu nome."

Ele respira fundo e espera por mim. Eu não consigo dizer nada. Eu não sei o que dizer, mesmo se pudesse.

"Eu quero levá-la para a cama e fazer amor com você a noite toda." Ele solta um sorriso para mim. "Lábios. Língua. Dedos. Dentes." Ele faz um movimento circular com as mãos. "Devo ir em frente? Ou você entende?"

Concordo com a cabeça. Eu entendo. Ele atinge mais e levanta meu queixo para fechar minha boca. Seu toque é macio.

"Eu quero fazer coisas com você que você provavelmente não poderia imaginar." Seus olhos azuis são escuros e suas pupilas estão dilatadas.

"Eu não sei", eu começo. Eu estou imaginando todo tipo de coisas agora. E meu clitóris está batendo tão forte que eu tenho que apertar minhas pernas para aliviar um pouco. Isso não ajuda.

"Mas, ainda mais do que eu quero te lamber toda e fazer você gritar meu nome e jurar que viu Deus, eu quero que você confie em mim. E você não confia. Ainda não. Mas você pode um dia."

Estou respirando tão forte que eu sinto como se eu tivesse corrido uma milha. "Eu confio em você", eu digo.

Ele balança a cabeça. "Não, você não." Ele sorri para mim, e meu coração vira. "Mas você pode um dia."

A garçonete traz o recibo para a mesa, e lhe entrega uma caneta. Eu vejo que ela escreveu seu nome e número de telefone na parte inferior do recibo. Ele rasga a parte fora e devolve para ela. Ele balança a cabeça e inclina a para ela, e ela parece desapontada. Seu pesado lábio inferior desponta.

Eu olho para ela e pisco. "Eu absolutamente odeio quando oferecidas tentam dar ao meu namorado suas informações de contato", eu digo.

Logan engasga, tossindo em seu punho.

A garçonete passa em minha direção, mas Logan fica entre nós. Isso é bom, porque eu vou colocar essa cadela para fora. "Alguma vez você já dormiu com ela?"

Ele olha para ela e leva em suas feições. "Eu não penso assim", diz ele em voz baixa, ao meu ouvido.

Ele dormiu com muitas mulheres que ele não pode distinguir uma da outra?

Ela bufa à distância. Ele me puxa para os meus pés. "Você não deveria tê-la chamado de oferecida", diz ele com uma risada.

"O que você chama uma mulher que dá o seu número para um homem que vem de mãos dadas com outra pessoa?" Pergunto secamente.

"E você não deveria ter me chamado de seu namorado." Ele olha para mim enquanto abre a porta do restaurante.

"Sinto muito", eu começo. "Eu não deveria ter dito isso. Eu só queria que ela fosse embora." E eu queria marcar minha reclamação, mesmo que eu não tivesse direito a uma.

Ele olha para mim sob a luz da rua. "Você não deveria ter dito isso, porque você me deu esperança", diz ele.

Eu não posso falar. Eu não posso proferir um som.

"Venha para casa comigo", diz ele.

Eu balanço minha cabeça.

Ele suspira pesadamente. "Você sabe como isso vai acabar."

"Eu não deveria." Eu realmente, realmente não deveria.

"Tudo bem", diz ele, e então ele se dobra na cintura e me joga por cima do ombro, assim como na noite anterior. Só que desta vez, sua mão está sobre minha bunda, debaixo da minha saia, em vez de manter as costas das minhas pernas. É quente, pressionada contra minha calcinha.

Eu não posso dizer nada a ele, porque ele não iria me ouvir. Então, eu estou apenas pendurada lá, todo o caminho até seu prédio, e quatro lances de escadas.

Ele abre a porta e entra. Seus irmãos estão lá e eles olham para cima. Sam e Pete dão uma risadinha, e Paul lhes atira um olhar. Matthew está no sofá, e ele balança a cabeça.

Logan me coloca para baixo. Aparentemente eu não sou uma mostra lateral de atração hoje à noite. "Oi", eu disse timidamente a todos eles.

"Oi", que eles falam de volta. Eles não se levantam e correm para mim, nem mesmo quando ele me põe sobre os meus pés e me estabiliza. "Você está de volta", diz Matthew enquanto ele caminha até a geladeira.

Ele parece melhor hoje. Não tão verde.

Sam vai até a cozinha e Paul grita para ele quando ele pega uma cerveja. Ele toma um refrigerante, em vez disso, resmungando para si mesmo.

Logan acena algo a eles. Pete diz-lhe o nome do filme, e é um que eu não tinha ouvido falar. Logan aponta para a TV e, em seguida, me pergunta se eu já vi isso.

Eu balanço minha cabeça. Ele solta minha bolsa e minha guitarra no chão, e laça seus dedos com os meus. Ele me puxa suavemente em direção ao sofá. Logan empurra Sam e os joelhos de Pete até que eles estão para baixo. Não há espaço o suficiente para ele, muito menos para mim. "Eu vou tomar um banho", eu reclamo.

Mas ele se senta e me puxa para o seu lado, com o braço em volta dos meus ombros.

Matt me dá um olhar que eu não entendo. Ele não parece totalmente satisfeito com a minha presença lá. Eu fiz alguma coisa para ofendê-lo?

Mas Logan olha para mim e sorri, e então coloca seus lábios contra minha testa. Matt se levanta e vai para seu quarto, mas não antes de me lançar um olhar que eu não poderia deixar de ter como um aviso.

Logan

**E**la adormeceu enrolada no meu lado. Os créditos rolam na TV e eu não quero mudar. Eu não quero deixá-la longe de mim. Meu braço está suando onde ela está pressionada contra mim, e seu couro cabeludo está úmido. Eu chego perto e escovo o cabelo para trás, e ela pisca os olhos castanhos pra mim. "Acabou?", Ela pergunta.

Ela se espreguiça, com os braços levantando acima da cabeça .

Concordo com a cabeça. O filme acabou. Mas meus sentimentos por ela não. Eles estão apenas começando. Eu gosto de tê-la no meu sofá. E gosto ainda mais que ela é tão suave em meus braços.

"Bom filme", diz Paul.

Ela olha para ele como se estivesse surpresa que ele está lá. Sam e Pete foram para a cama assim que os créditos rolaram, e Matt está na cama também. "Desculpe, eu dormi", diz ela. Ela limpa o canto da boca, e eu a puxo para lhe dar um abraço. Ela puxa de volta muito em breve, olhando de soslaio para Paul. "Eu vou tomar um banho", diz ela.

Concordo com a cabeça. Ela pega sua bolsa e vai para o banheiro, fechando a porta atrás dela. Eu caio de volta para o sofá e cubro o rosto com as mãos. Essa menina vai me rasgar. Eu já sei que ela vai. E eu estou pulando com tudo o que sou, apesar do fato de que eu sei.

"Quer falar sobre isso?", Pergunta Paul. Matt entra na sala e cai no sofá ao meu lado.

Você também? Eu os vejo em minha volta, em seguida, ergo minhas mãos em sinal de rendição.

Matt sorri e encolhe os ombros.

_Vocês gostam dela, certo_? Eu pergunto. Suas opiniões são importantes para mim.

Paul acena com a cabeça, enquanto Matt balança a cabeça. Que porra é essa? É como se eles estivessem em extremos opostos do espectro.

Matt coloca a mão no meu joelho, então eu olho para ele. "Eu gosto dela", diz ele. Ele está falando enquanto ele confirma com a cabeça, o que torna mais fácil de ouvir. "Mas o quanto você sabe sobre ela?" Suas sobrancelhas se unem.

Eu não sei nada sobre ela. Nada, eu admito. Eu não sei nada sobre ela. Eu me inclino para frente para que eu possa apoiar meus cotovelos sobre os joelhos. Eu sinto que não posso respirar. Ela não vai me dizer nada. Nem mesmo o nome dela.

"O que ela está escondendo?" Matt pergunta.

Eu gostaria de saber. Eu caio de volto contra o sofá novamente.

"Ela parece tão familiar para mim", diz Paul, olhando para a porta do banheiro fechada. Ele balança a cabeça. "Eu queria poder conhecê-la."

_Ela toca nos túneis do metrô todos os dias_, eu aceno com um encolher de ombros.

"É mais do que isso", diz Paul. Ele balança a cabeça, como se estivesse sacudindo seus pensamentos loucos pra longe. Não há nenhuma maneira que ele pudesse conhecê-la de qualquer outro lugar.

"Ela vai ficar mais uma vez?" Matt pergunta.

Concordo com a cabeça.

"Não se apaixone por ela", Matt adverte.

Paul acena com a cabeça em concordância. "Apenas foda com ela", diz ele.

_Ela não é assim._

Paul exala fortemente. "Você não dormiu com ela ainda, não é?"

_Eu dormi com ela._ Eu penduro minha cabeça. _Mas tudo o que fizemos foi dormir_.

"Você nunca dormiu com ninguém, idiota" diz Paul.

Eu não tinha. Não desde que minha mãe morreu. Eu costumava rastejar na cama com ela quando

eu era jovem. Sua cama estava sempre quente e cheirava a ela. Depois que ela morreu, eu costumava rastejar em sua cama vazia apenas para que eu pudesse cheirá-la, até que Paul mudou os lençóis e tomou o quarto como o seu próprio.

Eu sei. Eu tive muitas mulheres na minha cama. Mas nenhuma delas ficou.

"Fique esperto", diz Paul, batendo em sua testa.

"Ele tem que ser esperto para ficar esperto", Matt disse , batendo no meu joelho com o seu. "Ele já está no meio do caminho do amor com ela. "Ele olha para o seu café e, em seguida, olha para mim. "Se você não a quer, posso chamá-la para sair?"

_Ela é minha!_ Eu digo em sinais.

Ele segura as mãos para me afastar. "Eu sei! Eu sei! Eu disse se, idiota. Eu só queria ver onde sua cabeça está." Ele solta um suspiro. "Aparentemente, você realmente gosta desta." Ele balança a cabeça. "Eu não acho que ela tenha más intenções. Mas eu estou preocupado com você. Tenha cuidado."

Matt está apaixonado por April. Mas ela o abandonou quando ela descobriu que ele estava doente. Piranha egoísta.

"Ela me trouxe um balde quando eu estava passando mal na noite passada", Matt admite. "Foi legal da parte dela."

As sobrancelhas de Paul se reúnem. "Foi você, vomitando suas tripas para fora?", Pergunta Paul.

Esta é a segunda rodada de quimioterapia de Matt. A primeira não funcionou. Esta é a sua última chance. Ele acena com a cabeça.

_Por que você não nos contou?_ Eu pergunto.

Ele esfrega a mão pelo rosto. "Eu estou com medo", ele admite. Ele me olha nos olhos e, em seguida, seu olhar move-se para encontrar Paul. "Eu vou morrer, porra", diz ele. Ele sorri, mas não há nada de engraçado nisso.

"Então você não tem que se preocupar comigo pedindo a ela para sair."

"Não brinque com essa merda", Paul morde.

"Eu não estou brincando", diz Matt. Ele está sério.

Paul se inclina para frente e aperta o joelho de Matt em sua mão. "Você tem que acreditar que vai dar certo. Se você não fizer, você não tem chance."

Matt empurra para frente e para na beira do sofá. "Vocês caras, acreditem por mim, ok?", Diz ele. "Porque eu estou com cansado pra caralho de fazer isso." Ele se levanta e vai para o seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás dele.

"Quando ele vai começar a admitir que ele está com medo?" Pergunta Paul.

Eu dou de ombros. É a primeira vez que eu o escutei dizer isso. Eu olho para Paul. Garras de medo esmagam meu coração em um aperto de morte. _Ele vai ficar bem, não é?_

"Eu não sei", ele admite. Ele passa a mão pelo rosto.

Eu coloco a mão dentro do bolso da minha camisa, pegando meus cigarros.

"Matt tem câncer, idiota", ele rosna para mim, suas mãos voando descontroladamente. "E você quer fumar?"

Eu pego o pacote do bolso e o atiro no cesto de lixo.

Paul concorda. "Obrigado", ele acena drasticamente. Ele se põe de volta na cadeira e se espreguiça.

_Ele vai fazer isso, certo?_ Eu pergunto.

Ele acena com a cabeça. "Claro."

Eu acredito nele. Porque eu não posso imaginar uma vida sem Matt. Eu não vou me permitir pensar que ele vai morrer. Eu simplesmente não vou. Se Matt não acredita que ele vai viver, agora, eu vou acreditar o suficiente para nós dois.

Paul se levanta e mexe no meu cabelo, que rapidamente se transforma em um emaranhado. Eu retiro sua mão. "Não se preocupe", diz ele.

Ando pelo corredor e bato palmas para chamar sua atenção. Ele se vira para mim, coçando a barriga. "O quê?", Ele pergunta.

"Eu quero falar com ela," eu admito.

Ele franze a testa. "Sim?" Ele encolhe os ombros. "Então fale."

Eu quero dizer a ele sobre sua dislexia, então ele não vai se sentir como se eu estivesse segurando todos esses anos, mas essa não é a minha história para contar. É dela. Eu balancei minha cabeça. É muito difícil de explicar. Ela está me fazendo sentir coisas que eu nunca senti antes. Ela me faz querer coisas.

"Eu queria que você tivesse acabado de transar com ela e tivesse a deixado pra lá. E pare de ficar desejando coisas que você não pode ter."

Ela engasga atrás dele. Sua boca fica aberta e seus olhos se abrem. Eu posso imaginar seu suspiro, mesmo que eu não possa ouvi-lo. Mas Paul deve ouvi-lo. Seus olhos se apertam fechados. "Ela está bem atrás de mim, não é?" Ele pergunta. Ele abre um olho e olha para mim.

Kit está envolta em uma toalha com outro turbante na cabeça. Paul se vira para ela, mas eu não consigo ouvir o que ele está dizendo. É melhor que seja um pedido de desculpas profusas.

Ela olha para ele por não mais do que um momento, e então entra no meu quarto e fecha a porta atrás dela.

"Merda," sinaliza Paul. "Eu fodi com isso."

Ele bate na porta do quarto. Ele bate de novo. Sua mão envolve a maçaneta da porta, e ele começa a virá-la, mas ela está envolvida em uma toalha. Eu não posso deixá-lo entrar. Eu salto sobre as costas do sofá, e me coloco entre ele e a porta. Eu empurro as costas em direção a porta do quarto.

"Eu preciso pedir desculpas", diz ele. Ele está fazendo uma careta, e seu rosto está vermelho. Ele não quis dizer isso. Bem, ele quis dizer isso. Mas ele não fez. "Eu não sabia que ela estava lá."

Eu aceno a palavra _amanhã_. Coloco minhas mãos no peito dele e o empurro para trás suavemente. Eu não podia maltratar Paul, mesmo que eu quisesse. Ele é um grande filho da puta. Ainda maior do que eu. E duas vezes, quero dizer. _Amanhã,_ eu digo novamente. _Deixa comigo. Eu vou falar com ela. Eu vou dizer-lhe que não queria ferir seus sentimentos._

Ele balança a cabeça e passa a mão frustrado em toda a bagunça que ele chama de cabelo. "Desculpe," ele diz.

Concordo com a cabeça, e entro em meu quarto. Eu me inclino para trás contra a porta. Espero vê-la jogando suas coisas ao ar com raiva. Ou chorando. Eu realmente não sei o que esperar. Eu não a conheço bem o suficiente para ter uma pista. Ela não está fazendo nenhum dos dois. Ela está ali olhando para mim. Ela desenrola a toalha de seu cabelo e eles caem sobre seus ombros. Seu cabelo está todo molhado e emaranhado e ela o seca com a toalha. Ela olha para mim, mas não disse nada ainda.

"Ele não quis dizer isso", eu começo.

"Eu acho que ele está certo", diz ela. Então ela levanta os braços, puxa a toalha onde ela está presa entre seus seios, e ela cai no chão. Ela chuta o lado da toalha com seu delicado dedinho do pé nu. Ela está completamente, muito bem, perfeitamente, deliciosamente nua. "Eu acho que você deveria me foder e me tirar de sua vida. Então você pode terminar comigo."

Emily

**E**stou tremendo como uma folha, e eu quero desesperadamente cruzar os braços sobre o peito, mas eu me forço a ficar lá. Ele olha para o meu dedo apontado assim que eu chutei toalha para o lado. Meu coração salta no meu peito, está me dando coices como uma mula brava. Espero seus olhos terminarem de examinar minha perna, e depois o resto de mim, e meu corpo se aquece, em antecipação de seu olhar. Mas ele não o faz. Em vez disso ele corre para o armário, arranca uma camiseta de um cabide e a entrega para mim.

Eu finalmente posso cruzar os braços, mas é para que eu possa encará-lo mais efetivamente. Ele olha em todos os lugares menos para mim e pega a camiseta e a desliza pela minha cabeça até cobrir meus ombros. Ele a puxa até meus quadris que agora estão cobertos. Então ele recua, cai contra a porta e respira.

"Droga", ele respira. Então ele sorri.

Enfio meus braços através das mangas da camisa e o encaro. Ele está rindo. Sério? Eu arqueio as sobrancelhas para ele. "Perdão?"

Ele ri em seu punho fechado, e depois sacode a cabeça. "Ele não queria te magoar." Ele se inclina sobre a cintura tentando recuperar o fôlego e está rindo com muita força. Eu pego um travesseiro e o acerto, me sentando na extremidade da cama e cruzando as pernas . Eu ainda não vesti nenhuma calcinha e estou muito brava.

Eu só fiquei nua na frente deste homem e ele está rindo. Lágrimas picam atrás dos meus cílios. "Isso não é engraçado", eu digo.

Ele se senta ao meu lado na cama e vira meu queixo para que eu tenha que enfrentá-lo. "Eu não vi o que você disse", ele me diz. O polegar toca o canto do meu olho, e suas sobrancelhas se unem em confusão. "Será que Paul feriu seus sentimentos?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, apertando os lábios.

Ele atinge mais e levanta meu cabelo molhado do colarinho de sua camisa. "Seu cabelo ainda está molhado", diz ele, enquanto pega uma toalha. Eu escovo a mão dele enquanto ele tenta secar meu cabelo.

"Está tudo bem", eu digo. "Pare" eu aviso.

"Ele não queria te magoar" diz ele.

Ele acha que Paul me magoou. Que porcaria. Paul não me magoou. Logan sim, quando ele ignorou completamente minha oferta. E ele riu.

Chego até minha bolsa e pego minha calcinha e, em seguida me remexo nelas. Logan olha para o lado e eu reviro os olhos. Eu estava nua na frente dele. Será que ele realmente acha que eu me importo se ele me ver colocar a calcinha? Puxo o cobertor da cama e olho para ele por um momento, e então eu abro a porta e vou para o sofá. Eu vou dormir lá fora. É melhor do que dormir aqui com um homem que não me quer.

Matt está na mesa da cozinha com a cabeça em suas mãos quando eu saio do corredor. Eu vacilo e abaixo mais a barra da camisa de Logan. Ele olha para as minhas pernas e sorri. "Eu já vi mais pele no clube", diz ele. "Você pode muito bem ser uma freira."

Eu suspiro profundamente e jogo o cobertor sobre a borda do sofá. Então eu entro na cozinha para pegar um copo d'água. "Posso arranjar-lhe alguma coisa?" Eu pergunto.

Ele parece melhor hoje, mas ainda não parece bem. "Não, obrigado."

"Você comeu alguma coisa hoje?" Eu pergunto. Agora eu sôo como Logan, mas não posso evitar.

"Eu comi sim.", diz ele com um aceno de cabeça.

"Será que você mateve tudo no estômago?" Eu inclino minha cabeça e olho para ele.

"Um pouco", ele admite.

Logan sai do quarto e para na cozinha. Ele olha de Matt para mim e vice-versa. Ele acena algo para Matt.

"Cara, você não pode falar ao redor dela a menos que você queira que eu interprete", Matt adverte.

Logan aperta as mãos e morde os lábios com força. Parece que ele quer dizer alguma coisa. Mas ele não pode, não com Matt lá.

"Vá para a cama, Logan," eu digo.

Logan balança a cabeça. Ele começa a falar em sinais, e Matt começa a falar. "Ele não quer que você durma no sofá", diz Matt. Matt suspira pesadamente. Ele fica de pé. "Como é que vocês dois se comunicam normalmente?", Pergunta ele, irritado.

Eu não posso dizer-lhe que Logan fala comigo. Então, eu simplesmente dou de ombros. Todo mundo na família dá de ombros o tempo todo. Eu poderia muito bem pegar o hábito. Tornei-me uma mestre na evasão. "Ele pode ir se foder", eu digo. "Estou dormindo no sofá."

"Porra, cara, o que você fez?" Matt pede.

Logan sinaliza algo rapidamente.

"Droga. Você deve fazer Paul dormir no sofá." Ele ri. "Parece que ele merece."

Logan segue de volta para seu quarto. Matt olha para mim, sorrindo. "Você está transformando-o de dentro para fora", diz ele.

Aparentemente, não. Ele nem sequer olhou para mim quando eu estava nua.

"Quais são as suas intenções com Logan?", Ele pergunta. Sua voz é calma. Ele não está me ameaçando. Eu acho que ele está realmente curioso.

"Eu não tenho quaisquer intenções. Ele me jogou por cima do ombro em ambas as vezes que eu estive aqui. Não é como se eu tivesse muita escolha no assunto."

"Você poderia ter dito não", Matt esclarece. Ele levanta a mão para mim quando abro minha boca para falar. "Paul estava apenas tentando protegê-lo. Ele nunca trouxe uma garota para casa antes. Não que ele realmente goste."

"Eu sou a primeira que ele não vai dormir, eu acho", murmuro, mais para mim do que para ele.

Matt concorda. "Sim, você é. Isso significa que você é especial." Ele belisca meu nariz quando passa e eu faço uma careta para ele. Ele tem câncer. Eu não posso ficar brava com ele. Particularmente não quando ele está sendo tão doce. Ele se vira para me encarar. "Ele nunca quis algo real com uma menina. Dê-lhe tempo para explorá-lo antes de começar a esperar mais dele."

"Esse é o negócio", afirmo. "Eu não espero nada."

"Sim, você espera." Ele olha muito para mim, e isso me irrita.

"Aparentemente, eu sou a única menina na cidade de Nova York, que não vai dormir com ele." Eu choraminguei como uma criança de dois anos que acaba de deixar cair seu sorvete.

"Eu não posso acreditar que eu estou discutindo a falta de apetite sexual do meu irmão com a sua namorada", Matt murmura.

"Eu não sou sua namorada."

"Oh, querida", ele diz, balançando a cabeça. "Você é a sua primeira namorada."

Dirijo o olhar para o quarto de Logan. Eu não sei o que fazer.

"Não brinque com ele", Matt adverte. Ele é subitamente muito direto. E a intensidade em seu rosto é quase assustadora. "E não quebre seu coração."

"Ele tem que me amar para que isso seja um problema."

Matt bufa. "Você é ignorante, não é?", Ele pergunta.

"Aparentemente", eu digo.

Matt envolve minha cabeça em seu braço e me aperta contra ele, esfregando minha cabeça, brincando com os nós dos dedos. Ele pára e me cheira. "Você tem um cheiro bom", diz ele. Ele ri. "Nós não temos muito por aqui que cheire bem."

"Obrigada" eu resmungo.

Ele me bate na minha bunda e aponta para o quarto do Logan. "Vá falar com ele", diz ele.

Eu grito e olho para trás por cima do meu ombro. Eu não posso acreditar que ele fez isso.

"Essa foi um tapa 'ponha a sua bunda no jogo'". Não é um 'eu quero ver você nua", ele adverte. Eu não duvido no que ele quis dizer.

"Não mexa com mulheres de Logan" diz ele. Ele me disse que a primeira noite.

"É uma coisa de irmão", ambos dizemos ao mesmo tempo.

Matt sorri. "Exatamente", diz ele.

Quando entro no quarto de Logan, ele está deitado de costas na cama, com o braço colocado sobre os olhos. Ele não olha para cima quando eu ando, então eu toco em seu joelho. Ele descobre os olhos e levanta a cabeça, olhando para mim. Seus olhos azuis piscam por um momento, e então ele se senta. Ele entrelaça seus dedos com os meus e me puxa para mais perto dele. "Não durma no sofá", diz ele.

"Matt diz que devemos acordar Paul e deixá-lo dormir no sofá."

Os olhos de Logan ficam mais amplos e ele sorri. "Eu gosto dessa idéia. Mas eu prefiro dormir com você algum dia."

"Você poderia ter me enganado" eu cuspo as palavras.

"O quê?" Ele pergunta. Ele não podia ver os meus lábios? Ou ele não entendeu o que eu disse?

"Eu estava completamente nua em sua frente, Logan. E você não tem qualquer interesse em mim." Eu seguro a sua mão para detê–lo, quando ele abre a boca. "Eu entendo. Você não tem sentimentos como esses para mim. Está tudo bem."

De repente, Logan dá empurrões em minha mão, me rolando suavemente na cama. Seu corpo cobre o meu, e seu rosto está a uma lufada longe de mim. "Você acha que eu não gosto de você assim?", Ele pergunta. Ele está olhando para o meu rosto como se fosse encontrar algo que está faltando lá.

"Você riu de mim."

"Eu ri, porque a única garota que eu quero foder estava nua no meu quarto e eu não podia tê-la", ele rosna. "É como uma intervenção divina."

Ele mexe o joelho entre as minhas coxas e empurra as minhas pernas para que elas se abram mais. Ele se instala lá entre as minhas coxas e se inclina para frente de modo que está pressionado contra a minha calcinha. Ele está duro. Tão duro.

"Eu estava nua e você nem sequer olhou para mim", eu começo. Fecho meus olhos.

"Eu não queria desrespeitar você", diz ele.

Ele pressiona seus quadris contra mim de novo, e desta vez o comprimento dele entalha contra a minha fenda. Minha respiração fica difícil.

"Eu quero tanto você que dói." Sua voz é calma, e mais difícil de entender do que é normalmente.

"Você nem olha para mim" Eu protesto.

Ele se senta sob os joelhos e levanta minha perna para cima por seu ombro. Ele não está olhando para o meu corpo. "Você tem esmalte rosa nas unhas. E você tem um pouco de pêlos em suas pernas." Ele sorri. "Você pode usar minha navalha, se quiser." Sua mão desliza para cima minha perna, em direção ao meu joelho, deixando um rastro de arrepios para trás. "Suas coxas são firmes, e você tem uma chama generosa em seus quadris." Sua mão desliza para frente da minha calcinha, onde ele arrasta o dedo para trás e para frente por um momento. "Você tem esta pequena camada de cabelo, aqui." Seus polegar pressiona contra a minha fenda e arqueio as costas para pressionar mais contra ele. Ele ri. Suas mãos derivam em meus lados, levantando a camisa. Ele puxa, até que ela fica logo abaixo de meus seios. Ele aperta um beijo para a minha barriga. Meus mamilos estão duros e de pé. Ele lambe os lábios. "Seus mamilos estão rosa e inchados e perfeitos. E vão caber perfeitamente em minhas mãos." Ele puxa a camisa para baixo, e fico gemendo enquanto ele está de volta para baixo em cima de mim, balançando seu comprimento contra mim novamente. "Eu vi tudo", diz ele. "Eu só estava tentando ser um cavalheiro." Ele ri. "Você pensou que eu não olhei." Ele beija a ponta do meu nariz. " Boba", ele repreende.

"Você olhou." Isso é tudo que posso dizer. E ele sai como um coaxar. Graças a Deus ele não pode ouvir o tremor na minha voz.

"Eu olhei", ele admite. "Você estava nua. E caralho, é tão linda que eu mal podia respirar. É claro que eu olhei."

"Você olha para um monte de mulheres nuas?" Eu não quero saber a resposta a essa pergunta depois que ela sai da minha boca.

"Não mais" ele respira contra meus lábios. Seus lábios tocam os meus, timidamente, e, em seguida, ele se retira. Ele está me deixando louca. Seus quadris pressionam insistentemente, empurrando-o cada vez mais perto de meu calor. "Eu não vi uma única mulher nua desde o dia em que te conheci."

"Você quer ver todas as mulheres nuas?" Eu pergunto. Minha voz ainda está fazendo essa coisa trêmula. Sua mão está sobre minha garganta, quase como se ele estivesse ouvindo com as pontas dos dedos o som da minha voz.

Ele balança a cabeça, olhando diretamente nos meus olhos. "Apenas uma."

Chego até a puxar sua camisa sobre a minha cabeça, mas ele me deixa com um grunhido.

"O quê?" Eu pergunto.

Ele olha nos meus olhos. "Qual é o seu nome?", Ele pergunta.

Desta vez, sou eu quem joga o braço sobre os olhos. Eu quero gritar. Eu não posso dizer nada a ele. "Eu não posso te dizer", eu digo.

Ele puxa a camisa de volta para baixo em torno de meus quadris. "Então, suas roupas ficam", Ele me beija, seus lábios mordiscando os meus até que eu estou sem fôlego. "Assim como as minhas."

"Seu irmão disse que você deveria me foder e acabar com isso."

Ele solta um suspiro. "Isso é porque ele acha que eu vou foder você e não vou querer mais te ver. Mas posso assegurar-lhe que não é o caso." Ele pressiona contra mim novamente, balançando contra a minha fenda, o cume de sua masculinidade pressionando contra o meu clitóris. "Assim que eu conseguir estar dentro de você, eu nunca vou querer desistir de você." Ele beija o lado do meu pescoço, sugando suavemente enquanto se move na frente da minha garganta. Mas eu não quero que ele pare.

Chego até o zíper de seu jeans, e ele acalma.

"Não brinque comigo" avisa. Sua voz é forte, mas calma. "Se você quiser ser minha amiga, você pode ser minha amiga. Podemos dormir na mesma cama, podemos ter refeições juntos, e podemos gastar o tempo fazendo coisas que tanto gosta."

Eu levanto a cabeça para que ele esteja olhando para mim. "Eu quero ser sua amiga", eu digo.

"Eu quero que você seja minha namorada."

"O que significa isso?" Eu choro, batendo na cama com minhas palmas abertas em frustração.

Ele parece confuso. "Eu não tenho certeza. Mas eu acho que é o mesmo que ser minha amiga, mas eu tenho que fazê-la gozar," Ele pressiona contra mim mais uma vez. Em seguida, ele levanta e se distancia. Eu quero gritar.

"Onde você está indo?"

"Tirar o cobertor do sofá. A menos que você quer que eu durma lá fora?" Ele parece inseguro.

Eu o quero dentro de mim. Mas isso não vai acontecer. "Vá pegar o cobertor," Eu resmungo. Ele ri e sai do quarto.

Minha calcinha está molhada. Encharcada. Chego até minha bolsa e coloco um novo par. Estou ajustando-as sobre meus quadris quando ele caminha de volta ao quarto.

"Calcinhas novas", eu explico. "Tudo culpa sua," eu provoco.

Ele geme e cai de volta na cama. "Por que você tem que me dizer isso?", Ele pergunta. Ele fica lá por um minuto com suas mãos apertadas. Então ele me movimenta para frente e puxa minha cabeça para baixo para deitar em seu peito. Ele respira fundo e me abraça com força, então me libera e relaxa. Ele pega um livro ao lado de sua cama e o prende em uma das mãos. Ele lê em voz baixa para si mesmo.

"O que você está lendo?" Eu peço.

Ele olha para o livro e diz-me o título. "Você vai ler para mim?" Eu peço.

Ele levanta a cabeça o suficiente para olhar para a minha cara e ver se eu estou falando sério. Eu posso aprender. E eu amo livros. Eu simplesmente não consigo lê-los. Eu tenho uma memória incrível.

"Comece pelo começo", eu peço.

Ele vira para uma página e começa a ler. Eu me deito ao seu lado, envolvendo meus braços ao redor de seu peito, aconchegando tão firmemente contra ele ao máximo que posso. E ele lê. Sua voz é forte e segura, e ele lê durante toda a noite, mesmo depois dele estar bocejando, porque eu não quero que ele pare. Quando ele finalmente coloca o livro para o lado, eu rolo para ele e ele se vira para me encarar. Ele me enfia debaixo de seu queixo e eu posso ouvir seu coração batendo em seu peito. "Quando você estiver pronta para o que eu quero", diz ele, "deixe-me saber."

Estou pronta. Eu estou pronta agora. Mas eu não estou pronta para a mesma coisa que ele está. Concordo com a cabeça contra o peito dele, e ele solta um suspiro. Seus lábios tocam o topo da minha cabeça, suave como um sussurro.

Acordo no dia seguinte e levanto a cabeça. A luz do sol se derrama no quarto, e eu sei que eu dormi até muito mais tarde do que eu normalmente faria. Mas, novamente, fomos até muito tarde na última leitura da noite. Meu coração aperta dentro do meu peito quando eu percebo que ele não tem usado a sua voz em oito anos, mas ele passou horas ontem à noite lendo para mim. Faz-me sentir quente por toda parte, e eu olho em volta, querendo saber onde ele está. A cama está vazia e não há sequer uma impressão de sua cabeça sobre o travesseiro. Isso é provavelmente porque nós compartilhamos o mesmo espaço na noite passada. Eu fiquei envolta em seu peito, e então nos ajustamos, eu mantive a minha cabeça em sua barriga. Todo o tempo que ele leu, seus dedos tinham se arrastado em uma parte do meu corpo. Era uma pequena cócega, mas tocou o centro de mim.

Eu sei que ele não estava afetado por isso. Ele era o durão, e ele teve que puxar o cobertor em seu colo mais de uma vez. Mas ele ignorou. Eu ignorei. Eu queria estender a mão e tocá-lo, mas ele não quer isso de mim. Ele quer tudo de mim. E eu não sou livre para dar a ele. Eu nunca vou ser livre.

Eu rolo e passo as mãos em meus olhos. Eu ainda não consigo me acostumar com o cabelo preto. É tão diferente da minha cor natural. Toda vez que eu olho para mim mesma no espelho, eu tenho que olhar duas vezes e tentar descobrir o que eu estou olhando. Talvez eu nunca vá saber.

Meus olhos pousam em um bloco de desenho que está encostado na lâmpada sobre a mesa do lado do Logan. Eu rastejo mais perto dele em minhas mãos e joelhos, e fecho os olhos com força, fazendo uma careta quando vejo que ele estava desenhado uma mulher nua. Ela está desenhada a lápis, e ele protegeu todas as partes de seu corpo nu. Mas o que imediatamente pega a minha atenção é que só há um traço de cor na coisa toda. E está no lado esquerdo do cabelo. É azul.

Oh, merda. Sou eu.

Sento-me na beirada da cama e o pego. Sou eu. Definitivamente eu. Meus braços estão para baixo pelos meus lados, e meus punhos estão cerrados com força. Há um olhar de desafio no meu rosto. Eu nunca vi um artista captar um olhar assim. Mas ele fez isso. Há uma toalha no chão ao lado do meu dedo, e meu pé está apontado quando eu chutei para o lado.

Ele desenha com um sombreamento em torno de meus seios e meus mamilos estão de pé, saindo como se tivessem sido beijados apertados. Meu estômago se aperta e eu tenho que me forçar a tomar um fôlego. Há um pequeno triângulo de cabelo em V entre as minhas coxas. Eu fecho meus olhos. É quase natural. Sou eu. Ele me desenhou. Da memória. Na parte inferior estão algumas palavras rabiscadas. Elas estão escritas em letras maiúsculas e as letras estão bem espaçadas.

I

Sim, aparentemente ele fez. Não há nenhuma dúvida sobre isso. Ele me viu nua. E lembrou-se de cada pedaço, cada curva e cada fio de cabelo. Ou a falta de cabelo. Caramba. Eu fecho o bloco de desenho para que ninguém mais possa vê-lo. Estou me sentindo um pouco mais exposta, como se de alguma forma puxaram para trás uma camada de mim e me forçaram a olhar para ela, tanto quanto ele fez.

Eu não posso acreditar que o acusei de não querer olhar para mim. Ele obviamente fez. Ele olhou mais de perto do que qualquer um já olhou. Eu respiro fundo e fico lá por um minuto com os olhos fechados.

Eu deslizo em um par de jeans por baixo da camiseta do Logan e coloco um sutiã. Eu gosto de seus irmãos, mas eu não estou cem por cento certa de quem está na casa. E eu não quero andar por aí para pegar uma xícara de café com todos vestidos de forma adequada e eu a única que não. Andando por ai no meio da noite, é uma coisa. Isto é diferente.

Saio do quarto e olho ao redor. O apartamento está vazio. Estou um pouco grata que Logan não está, já que meu rosto está em chamas só de pensar o quão próximo ele percorreu meu corpo. Se ele estava lá em carne e osso, eu seria uma poça no chão.

Eu não acho que eu já vi o apartamento quando ele não estava cheio de testosterona e corpos masculinos. Está uma bagunça, como de costume. Sirvo-me uma xícara de café e a coloco na máquina de lavar louça, e, em seguida, limpo as bancadas. Eu não posso evitar. Eles podem até não querer que eu faça isso. Mas eu faço isso de qualquer maneira. Minha vida é uma bagunça, e o que eu mais quero no mundo é poder arrumá-la. Desde que eu não posso arrumar minha própria vida, eu vou arrumar seu apartamento. Eu removo um elástico de uma pilha de correspondência e prendo meu cabelo. Se eu estou indo limpar, eu vou fazer isso direito.

Eu começo com uma carga de roupa, e dobro o que está na secadora. Eu não sei qual camisa vai para o qual homem, uma vez que todos eles são meninos grandes. Então, eu apenas faço um belo monte delas e as empilho sobre a mesa da cozinha. A pilha cresce à medida que o dia passa, e no final da tarde, a casa ainda está vazia e tranquila, e está totalmente limpa. Eu não limpei qualquer um dos seus quartos, porque isso seria uma invasão de sua privacidade, e minha limpeza em tudo poderia ser, agora que penso nisso. Eu mordo minhas unhas e olho ao redor. Eles não vão ficar loucos, não é?

Eu vou até o banheiro e olho embaixo da pia. Havia equipamentos de limpeza lá no outro dia, e poderia usar refrescando. Eu levanto um balde de brinquedos de bebê para fora do caminho e depois eu paro. Eu vacilo através deles. Há pequenas embarcações, lápis de banho, e um patinho de borracha. Dou-lhe um aperto e ele murcha, um silvo de ar escapando dele. Por que eles têm brinquedos do bebê?

A curiosidade está me matando. Será que eles têm uma irmã mais nova? Eles não poderiam. Logan disse que ele morava com quatro irmãos no dia em que o conheci. Ele não disse nada sobre a irmã. Eu coloco o balde de volta sob a pia, e continuo com a limpeza.

O temporizador da secadora se apaga, e eu dobro a última carga de roupa, soprando uma mecha de cabelo dos meus olhos. Eu olho para a janela, e vejo que o dia está quase no fim. Tanto para tocar no metrô. E sextas-feiras são geralmente meus melhores dias, pois as pessoas já foram pagas e estão se sentindo generosas. Eu perdi todo o dia limpando o apartamento do Logan, mas eu me sinto bem com isso. Eu coloco minhas mãos em meus quadris e olho ao redor da sala. Eu fiz um bom trabalho. Eu esfreguei, e aspirei, espanei, e coloquei as coisas no lugar. Claro, eu tinha que adivinhar aonde muita coisa ia. As coisas que eu não tinha certeza, eu fui colocando na mesa da cozinha com a roupa empilhada.

Abro a gaveta da cozinha e tropeço para trás quando vejo que ela está cheia de preservativos. Nada além de preservativos. Eles são de todas as formas, todos os tamanhos e todas as cores. E cada sabor, se a banana na frente for uma indicação. Meu rosto se enche de calor. Por que diabos eles tem uma gaveta cheia de preservativos? Eu a mantenho fechada. Não é da minha conta.

Eu levo o esfregão e o balde em direção à pia para que eu possa despejá-lo. Eu o pego, e assim eu estou andando pelo chão da cozinha, a porta do apartamento se abre, e Logan entra. Só que ele não está sozinho. Sobre os seus ombros, há uma menininha com dois rabos de cavalo. Ele abaixa para passar pela porta, e ela ri quando ele se abaixa e pretende jogá-la fora de seus ombros.

Ele pára em frente à porta fechada e congela quando ele me vê de pé ali. Ele não deve ter esperado que eu ainda estivesse aqui. E eu certamente não esperava que ele tivesse uma filha. Ele vem em minha direção, segurando firmemente com uma das mãos os pés da garota na base do pescoço. E a outra estendendo a mim. Mas eu estou tão assustada com a menina que o balde de água com sabão escorrega das minhas mãos.

"Pare!" Advirto, porque eu não quero que ele escorregue com a filha em seus ombros.

Logan

**E**stou tão feliz de ver Kit que eu quero correr e pegá-la e girar em torno dela. Eu me pergunto se ela ri como Hayley faz quando eu a empurro. Provavelmente não. Eu não tinha certeza se Kit ainda estaria aqui, e eu estava realmente preocupado que ela tivesse desaparecido quando ela não veio me ver no estúdio de tatuagem.

Gotas de água caem sobre as minhas botas e kit corre para a direita no balde. Ela despenca, olhando para a bagunça. Mas a tristeza dura apenas um segundo. Ela se recompõe e corre para a mesa, onde há pilhas de roupa dobradas e ela agarra toalhas, jogando-os para baixo sobre a água derramada.

Ela está dizendo algo, mas eu não posso ler seus lábios. Eu ando em direção a ela e ela me avisa para parar, segurando suas mãos. Seus olhos grudados a Hayley, e depois voltam para o meu rosto, e ela não parece muito feliz comigo. Eu deixei Hayley sobre o balcão e coloco um cookie em suas mãos, e ela se instala lá para nos assistir, a boca cheia de chocolate. Hayley tem três anos, e ela é uma garota legal.

Eu passo as toalhas ao redor com minhas botas, e Kit cai de joelhos para limpar toda a água. Ela empurra as toalhas em volta freneticamente, até que esteja tudo limpo. Então, ela joga as toalhas molhadas no balde e começa a lavá-las. Ela volta para a cozinha e olha para Hayley, que ainda está empoleirada no balcão, feliz comendo seu biscoito. Paul vai ter a minha bunda quando ele souber que eu dei a ela chocolate, mas eu precisava para entretê-la por um segundo.

Kit sopra o cabelo dos olhos com um suspiro frustrado e me olha. "Você está em casa", diz ela. Suas mãos estão em seus quadris, e ela não está usando nenhuma maquiagem e seu cabelo está uma bagunça e ela tem uma linha de terra riscada em sua testa. Mas ela parecia mais bonita.

Concordo com a cabeça. Os joelhos dos jeans de Kit estão molhados, e sua camisa úmida, também. "O que você tem feito?" Eu pergunto. Eu olho em volta. O apartamento está limpo. E eu não me refiro apenas limpo como "endireite isso porque a vovó está vindo." Quero dizer impecavelmente um cheiro agradável. E isso parece bom. E ela está aqui. Deus, eu estou tão feliz que ela esteja aqui.

Ela encolhe os ombros. "Como foi seu dia?", Ela pergunta. Seu olhar entre mim e Hayley. Hayley está fazendo uma bagunça, mas eu não me importo.

"Melhor agora" eu admito. Eu me sinto como alguém que tirou um peso do meu peito quando eu entrei na sala e a vi aqui. Aproximo-me de Kit, e a espremo em mim, beijando-a na testa. Ela torce o rosto, e empurra para trás de mim, seu olhar saltando para Hayley novamente.

"Quem é essa?" Ela pergunta cautelosamente.

Molho uma pano de prato para limpar a boca e as mãos de Hayley. Ela ainda não sujou seu vestido, mas eu sei que vai acontecer a qualquer momento. Sua mãe vai cagar um tijolo se mandá-la de volta com a roupa suja. Encho barriga de Hayley de cócegas e ela ri, apertando sua barriga enquanto ela arqueia em minhas mãos. "Esta é Hayley".

Hayley parece um pouco confusa, e eu a pego, coloco-a no meu quadril. Ela envolve em torno de mim, e uma mão cobre minha boca. Eu beijo sua mão e faço barulhos para ela. Ela se mexe no meu agarre. Ela provavelmente está confusa sobre os ruídos que saem da minha boca. Eu nunca falei na frente dela antes.

"Quantos anos ela tem?"

"Quantos anos você tem Hayley?" Eu pergunto-lhe, empurrando-a no meu quadril.

Ela mostra três dedos.

"Três?" Kit diz, como se estivesse surpresa. "Grandinha e tal." Kit olha para mim. "Será que ela fala?"

"Eu não sei", eu admito. Seus lábios são realmente difíceis de ler, então eu não sei se ela fala ou se ela está apenas fazendo barulho. Ela sabe como fazer sinais de palavras simples, como alimentos, leite, banho, água e outras coisas que ela precisa. Ela e eu nos damos muito bem juntos. A maior parte é só eu tentando descobrir o que ela precisa, mas Hayley não parece se importar. "Ela pode."

Kit se curva até o nível dela e pergunta: "Você fala?" Kit sorri e ela é tão malditamente bonita fazendo caretas para Hayley que eu quero beijá-la. Eu pego Kit rapidamente ao redor da cintura e a empurro para o meu lado com uma mão no quadril, e ela ri, olhando para mim. Eu a beijo na testa e Hayle bate ao lado do meu rosto com a palma da mão aberta. "Eu não acho que ela gosta disso", diz Kit, afastando- me.

"Ela vai ter que se acostumar com isso." Os olhos de Kit encontram os meus, e então eles deslizam para longe.

"Ela é adorável", diz ela, mas ela não está olhando nos meus olhos. Nós vamos ter que falar sobre isso mais tarde.

"O que aconteceu com o apartamento?" Eu pergunto, um sorriso puxando meus lábios. Ela parece insegura de si mesma enquanto ela penteia seu cabelo para trás de seu rosto. Essa faixa de sujeira ainda está em sua testa e eu chego para limpá-la com o polegar.

Ela torce as mãos e não me olha nos olhos. "Eu fiz um pouco de limpeza."

Eu pego seu queixo em minha mão e levanto seu rosto para o meu. "Estou feliz que você ainda está aqui."

"Você não está bravo, está?" Ela pergunta. Ela morde o lábio inferior.

"Que você esteja aqui?" Pergunto baixinho. "Eu estou fodendo em êxtase."

Ela franze a testa e olha para Hayley. "Linguagem", diz ela. "E eu quis dizer sobre a limpeza. Comecei esta manhã e... bem... eu não conseguia parar."

"Você não precisava."

"Eu sei", ela diz com um encolher de ombros. "Eu queria. E eu meio que sinto que devo a vocês por me deixarem ficar aqui."

"Você não nos deve nada," eu tento explicar. Puxo-a para mim novamente. Eu gosto da sensação de uma garota em meus braços muito mais do que eu deveria. "Eu gosto de ter você aqui."

Ela sorri para mim, e, em seguida, Hayley começa a pular em meus braços. Ela está animada, e atinge o meu ombro. Eu olho para trás e Paul está entrando pela porta. Ela fica tão animada de ver Paul.

Kit começa a sorrir ao meu lado, e em seguida ela sorri e ar escapa em uma grande respiração relaxada. Eu não tenho certeza do que se trata.

"Você conheceu Hayley, eu vejo" diz Paul a Kit. Ela balança a cabeça enquanto Paul leva Hayley de mim. "Veja, Hayley", diz ele para a filha, "agora você não vai ser a única menina da casa." Ele dança em torno de um círculo com ela. Eu estou lendo seus lábios, porque é muito difícil fazer sinais quando suas mãos estão segurando um bebê. Eu não consigo ver o que ele diz quando ele dança em torno de um círculo, mas seja o que for faz Kit sorrir.

Kit aponta um dedo para Paul e sorri. "Ela é a sua?" Ela pergunta.

Paul olha de mim para ela. "Você não está tentando usar a minha filha para marcar pontos de novo, não é?" Paul pergunta, e me soca no ombro. "Eu não posso deixá-lo levá-la ao supermercado. Ele recebe muita atenção das senhoras."

Paul olha ao redor do apartamento e sorri. "O que porra aconteceu aqui?" Ele pergunta.

Kit faz uma careta para ele, também. "Olha a boca!", diz ela, olhando para Hayley. Ela está sorrindo agora, porém, e parece que ela está respirando profundamente, o que ela não estava fazendo quando entrei na casa.

"Quem limpou?", perguntou Paul. Ele limpa a mancha no rosto de Hayley com o polegar e diz: "E quem te deu chocolate?" Ele franze a testa para mim. Encolho os ombros e sorrio.

_Kit limpou_. Eu a puxo para o meu lado, e ela envolve um braço ao redor da minha cintura, coloca uma mão no meu peito e olha para mim. _Ela não é incrível?_

Paul olha de mim para ela e vice-versa, mete o dedo na garganta, e vai embora com Hayley em direção ao seu quarto. Ele olha para mim o tempo suficiente para dizer: "Você vai se atrasar para o trabalho, se você não se apressar." Ele olha para Hayley. "Diga o tio Logan que ele vai se atrasar." Ele mostra-lhe o sinal de atraso e ela repete. Ela é adorável quando ela faz sinais. Eles desaparecem em seu quarto e eu olho para Kit. Eu curvo a cabeça e toco meus lábios nos dela. Eu não quero puxar para trás, mas eu tenho pressa. "Eu tenho que sair", eu digo.

Ela Levanta as sobrancelhas, e ela olha desconfiada. "Sair?" ela diz.

Concordo com a cabeça. "Eu tenho que trabalhar esta noite. Você quer ir comigo?"

Ela olha para a camisa molhada e fios de uma mecha de cabelo de sua testa. "Eu nem sequer tomei banho hoje."

"Quão rapidamente você pode se arrumar?" Eu pergunto, olhando para o meu relógio. Eu tenho trinta minutos antes que eu tenho que estar lá.

Emily

**C**omportas de água quente caem sobre o meu corpo, e me obrigo a me apressar. Logan provavelmente está dançando de pé para pé na sala de estar, esperando por mim para que ele não se atrase para o trabalho. Aparentemente, ele é um segurança em algum clube nas noites de sexta. E ele quer que eu vá com ele.

Eu ouvi a porta do banheiro abrir e eu congelo. "Matt?" Eu chamo. Ele é o único que pode entrar no banheiro comigo, e isso só se ele estiver doente.

Abro a cortina de banho com o polegar e olho para fora. Logan está ali de pé, olhando para mim. Ele trocou de roupa e, agora, ele está usando um par de jeans, suas botas e uma camiseta azul que diz "Segurança" na frente dela. Está apertada através de seus ombros largos. Seus olhos são um tom surpreendente de azul contra a camisa azul-celeste, e ele olha para meu rosto enquanto eu meto meu nariz através da cortina. Meu cabelo está cheio de espuma e sabão está queimando um dos meus olhos. "Tem alguma coisa errada?" Eu pergunto.

Ele balança a cabeça e sorri para mim. Ele não disse mais nada, mas ele está lá com um ombro contra a parede com os braços cruzados. "Eu tenho uma pergunta", ele finalmente diz.

Eu me inclino para trás e lavo o sabão do meu rosto e cabelo, e depois levo a cabeça para trás, soprando a água de meus lábios. "Faça-a", eu digo.

"Aborreceu você quando pensou que Hayley era minha", diz ele. Seu rosto não muda. Ele ainda está me avaliando de perto. Mas ele não está olhando de soslaio, ou tentando olhar para o meu corpo nu. Ele é totalmente respeitoso, como sempre.

Ele fez com que eu me incomodasse quando eu pensei que Hayley poderia ser sua. Eles têm os mesmos profundos olhos azuis, e sua cor de cabelo é semelhante. E ele estava tão familiarizado com ela. Mas então ela chamou Paul papai, e tudo de repente estava tudo bem. Eu sei que ele não consegue ler os meus lábios se eu não colocar a cabeça para fora do chuveiro. "O que te faz dizer isso?" Eu pergunto.

Ele bufa. "Eu leio as pessoas todos os dias, o dia todo, e eu tenho que dizer como sentem pela forma como se contém, ao invés das inflexões em suas vozes. E algo me diz que você não gostava de pensar que Hayley era minha."

Ele olha atentamente para mim, e eu sei que ele ainda está avaliando as minhas reações.

"Ou você não gosta de crianças, ou você não gosta da idéia de eu ter um filho." Ele embaralha seus pés. "Eu só queria te dizer que eu posso não ser capaz de ouvir, mas eu estou plenamente capaz de cuidar de uma criança. Se eu não fosse, Paul não iria deixá-la comigo."

Ele solta um suspiro, e então ele se vira para sair. Eu chamo seu nome, mas ele não me ouve. Então, eu pulo fora do chuveiro e pego a toalha, deixando-a cair aberto na minha frente, mas eu não tenho tempo para envolvê-lo em torno de mim. Eu a envolvo em meu peito, e agarro-lhe o braço. Ele se vira para mim, uma sobrancelha subindo enquanto ele olha para mim.

"Não é que eu não ache que você seja capaz de cuidar dela", eu digo. "Não foi nada disso."

"Então o que era?", Ele pergunta.

É tão difícil de explicar, mas se eu não lhe disser a razão que me incomodava, ele vai continuar pensando que é porque eu acho que ele não pode fazer justiça ao filho com a sua deficiência, o que não poderia estar mais longe da verdade.

"Eu pensei que ela era sua", eu digo com os meus olhos fechados. Ele acaricia meu queixo com um dedo insistente.

"O quê?", Ele pergunta.

"Eu achava que ela era sua", repito. Desta vez, tendo certeza que ele pode ver os meus lábios, apesar de que é a última coisa que eu quero que ele me veja dizer. "Eu achava que ela era sua filha."

Ele faz uma careta. "Novamente, eu sou plenamente capaz de cuidar de uma criança. Eu posso ver as luzes em um monitor como qualquer outra pessoa. E trocar fraldas não requer meus ouvidos." Ele está irritado. E eu posso dizer isso. "Ela chora, e eu posso descobrir o que ela precisa."

"Não é isso." Deus, eu sou tão estúpida. Eu enterro meu rosto molhado em minhas mãos e ele as enxota para baixo, observando meus lábios. "Eu estava com ciúmes," eu admito. Lá. Eu disse isso.

"Ciúmes?", ele pergunta. "De Hayley? Ela tem três anos, pelo amor de Cristo".

"Eu sei." Eu não sei como lhe dizer. "Isso me fez pensar que tipo de mulher estúpida te deixou." E me fez perceber que alguém já o tinha. Muitos 'alguéns' com quem não posso competir.

Ele ri, o ar saindo do cômodo como um relâmpago. "Isso é tudo o que era?", Ele pergunta, com a voz incrédula. Isso não é realmente tudo o que era. Eu também queria saber como no mundo eu faria para compartilhá-lo com outra pessoa. Mas ele não é meu para compartilhar, não é? Não é verdade. Nem um pouco.

Concordo com a cabeça. "Isso é tudo. Não é porque você está surdo. Eu estava com ciúmes." Eu dou de ombros. "Sinto muito. Realmente, sinto mesmo. Eu não tive a intenção de ofendê-lo." Eu quero dizer a ele que eu quero tudo que ele pode me dar. Mas eu não sou livre para fazer isso.

"Eu não tenho filhos", diz ele. "No caso de você estar se perguntando."

O pensamento ainda não tinha passado pela minha cabeça até que eu vi Hayley. "Tudo bem."

"Quero filhos um dia", diz ele. Sua voz é suave e ele está olhando nos meus olhos. "Você quer?"

"Eu não sei." A idéia de tentar ajudar um garoto meu com lição de casa, e ortografia, e escola é demais para mim. "Eu não acho que eu seria uma grande mãe."

Seus lábios se pressionam contra minha testa e ele coloca as mãos nos meus quadris nus. Prendo a respiração. Meus quadris estão nus e suas mãos os cobrem completamente quando ele me puxa para ele. A toalha que estava envolta na minha frente fica imprensada entre nossos corpos.

"Estou feliz que você veio falar comigo", eu coaxo.

Ele mergulha sua cabeça, e beija ao lado da minha mandíbula. Eu nem sequer penso nisso, eu inclino minha cabeça para lhe dar melhor acesso. "Eu também", diz ele contra a minha pele.

Eu poderia dizer mais, mas ele não está olhando para a minha cara. Ele não está olhando para nada. Seus olhos estão fechados. Suas mãos deslizam em minha bunda e ele me levanta contra ele. "Eu nunca quis ter sexo com alguém com quem me importo", diz ele.

Ele é duro contra a minha barriga, e eu mal posso pensar ou tomar um fôlego.

Eu levanto sua camisa e coloco minhas mãos sobre seu estômago. Os músculos ondulados sob meus dedos. Eu quero tocá-lo. Eu quero tanto tocá-lo. "Finja que eu sou alguém com quem você não se preocupa," eu digo, impulsivamente.

Ele deve ter visto meus lábios, porque ele fica imóvel. "Você acha que eu posso fazer isso?", Ele pergunta, com a voz incrédula. Ele levanta a mão e a passa pelo seu cabelo. "Eu não acho que você percebe o quanto eu gosto de você".

Ele gosta muito de mim, o tamanho bastante impressionante dele pressionado contra o meu estômago é uma indicação.

Ele deve ler a minha mente, porque ele suspira pesadamente, e diz: "Eu não quero dizer assim." Há tiques musculares em sua mandíbula por um momento, e então ele se afasta de mim, tira a toalha. "Eu tive sexo. Muito sexo. Mas eu nunca tive com quem eu me importo."

Ele só me conhece há poucos dias. "Por que sou tão importante? O que me faz diferente?" Agora eu estou morrendo de vontade de saber.

Ele balança a cabeça.

"Diga- me", eu peço.

"Eu tenho estado trancado no meu próprio mundo por um longo tempo", diz ele. "Eu tenho uma desculpa para manter as pessoas longe, por causa da minha deficiência. E então eu vi sua tatuagem." Dirijo-me ao seu pulso e traço o meu dedo sobre ele. Ele estremece ao meu toque, fechando os olhos com força. "E eu senti que talvez, apenas talvez, nós estávamos trancados em nossos próprios pequenos mundos e não poderíamos deixar um ao outro."

Ele está derramando seu coração aqui, e não tenho nada de encorajamento para dizer. "Mas não há nada de errado com você", eu começo. Eu olho para ele, e ele me olha com um aviso em seus olhos.

"Isso não é verdade." Ele balança a cabeça.

"Não há nada de errado com você. Então, nós não estamos em pé de igualdade, e nunca estaremos".

Ele balança a cabeça de novo, como se houvesse algo na ponta da língua que ele quisesse dizer, mas não dirá.

"Eu não posso ler. Eu não posso conseguir um emprego. Eu não posso ir para a escola. Eu não posso fazer nenhuma das coisas que minha família queria para mim." Na verdade, eles queriam que eu me casasse e tivesse filhos, porque tudo que eu era boa era para ser uma esposa troféu. Mas eu recusei. É por isso que eu saí. Eles decidiram que eu não poderia tocar a minha música porque era "baixa classe", e eu não podia continuar a minha educação, porque era muito difícil para eles para me ver lutar. Era tudo sobre eles. Sempre sobre eles.

"Não subestime seu próprio valor, bobinha", diz ele.

Eu endureço. Eu odeio essa palavra. Absolutamente odeio. Ele endurece quando eu faço.

"O quê?", Ele pergunta. "O que há de errado?"

"Nunca mais me chame de boba, Logan." eu digo, rangendo os dentes com tanta força que dói.

"Oh, Deus, eu sinto muito", ele se apressa a dizer. Ele toma o meu rosto com as mãos, segurando com força enquanto ele olha nos meus olhos. "Eu não quis dizer isso." Ele ri, mas não há nenhuma alegria no som. "É uma expressão de carinho em nossa família. Eu não queria ferir seus sentimentos. Realmente eu não fiz. Eu não acho que você é estúpida. Você tem uma porra de uma dificuldade de aprendizagem. Mas você não é estúpida. Eu sei disso."

Eu gostaria de saber isso. Ele soa tão certo sobre isso. "Está tudo bem", eu digo, mas eu já estou o empurrando de volta. Lágrimas dão pontadas nas costas dos meus cílios.

"Não se afaste de mim", ele adverte.

Isso me faz rir. "Eu não sou a única que está sempre se afastando, Logan," Eu o lembro. Eu o empurro de volta, mas ele não está me deixando. De repente, as suas mãos agarram minha bunda e ele me ergue sobre a bancada do banheiro.

"Me desculpe", diz ele.

Concordo com a cabeça, e ele beija os cantos dos meus olhos onde as lágrimas se formaram. Essa palavra me dói. Ela sempre doeu. E foi a gota d'água que me fez sair da casa dos meus pais. Essa palavra e outras como essa. Eu as ouvi por muito tempo.

Ele inclina a cabeça e seus lábios tocam os meus. Ele me lambe, sua língua suave, mas insistente. Eu coloco minha mão plana no lado de seu rosto e ele continua a me beijar. Ele está tomando minha mente. Eu já sei o que ele está fazendo. Eu o aplaudo por isso. Porque ele está roubando a dor junto com a minha inteligência.

Ele empurra a toalha entre nós, e olha para o meu corpo nu. Estou empoleirada na bancada, e ele está entre as minhas pernas. Ele lambe os lábios, e meu coração bate em dobro. Deus, ele é sexy. Eu puxo sua boca de volta a minha, e ele permite, mas não por mais de um momento. E ele leva meu mamilo em sua boca. Ele não é gentil. Ele é duro. Puxando-o profundamente em sua boca, tocando algo dentro de mim que eu nem sabia que existia.

"Você quer que eu pare?", Ele pergunta, levantando a cabeça para olhar para o meu rosto.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não pare", eu digo. Eu enfio meus dedos em seu cabelo, e o mantenho apertado para mim, puxando seu cabelo suavemente, e ele geme em volta do meu mamilo. Minha cabeça cai para trás, e eu me inclino contra o espelho, observando seu rosto enquanto ele chupa a carne. Sua outra mão desliza para baixo da minha barriga, para os meus cachos, onde ele desliza entre minhas pernas. Abro mais as pernas para ele. Logan levanta a cabeça e enterra o rosto na curva do meu pescoço enquanto ele mergulha um dedo dentro de mim e o leva para a frente, usando minha própria umidade para facilitar seu caminho. Ele dedilha o dedo em meu clitóris, e eu quase salto do balcão. Ele pressiona seu corpo perto do meu, sua mão livre arranca no meu mamilo, alongando-os.

Se ele não para, eu vou gozar. "Logan", eu digo. Ele não pode ver os meus lábios, então eu puxo sua cabeça para cima, até que ele me olha. Eu mal posso conseguir as palavras para formar em meus lábios. "Eu vou gozar antes de você, se você não parar." Eu começo a trabalhar no botão de sua calça e ele tira minhas mãos.

Ele olha no fundo dos meus olhos e pergunta: "Qual o seu nome?"

Eu não posso responder. Eu não respondo. Eu fecho meus olhos com força e arqueio contra as pontas dos dedos, que ainda estão me levando mais alto. Quando eu não respondo, Logan rosna, cai de joelhos na minha frente, e empurra minhas pernas. Então ele me lambe de baixo para cima.

Eu afundo minhas mãos em seus cabelos, puxando quando ele vai para baixo. Ele agarra meu clitóris com seus lábios e língua, sugando suavemente quando ele olha para mim, seus olhos azuis como o mar. Eu olho em seu rosto quando ele me empurra e me empurra e me empurra e, finalmente, eu estou chorando. Ele não pára quando eu começo a gozar. Em vez disso, ele desliza o dedo dentro de mim e me acaricia a partir do interior, enquanto trabalha sua boca sobre mim. "Oh, meu Deus!" Eu choro.

Meu corpo treme e eu tremo incontrolavelmente, pressionando seu rosto mais perto de mim enquanto gozo. Ele retarda seus toques enquanto o meu corpo treme. Agora, quando ele me lambe de baixo para cima, eu gosto, e eu tremo quando ele passa meu clitóris. Ele faz isso mais e mais até que meu corpo treme novamente. Eu deito para trás molemente contra o espelho, e o puxo para me enfrentar. "Sua vez", eu digo, e eu alcanço o botão da calça jeans.

Ele balança a cabeça. "Não."

"O quê?" Eu não entendo.

Ele me levanta para ficar na frente dele.

"Você não me quer?" Eu pergunto.

"Porra, garota, eu te quero mais do que eu sempre quis ter alguém ou alguma coisa." Ele pressiona a testa contra a minha e ele respirava com dificuldade. Seus lábios tocam os meus suavemente, mas não há uma urgência lá, também. Ele se inclina e pega a toalha, enrolando-me, colocando-a com força entre os meus seios. Em seguida, ele abre a porta, empurra-me para o corredor, e bloqueia a porta do banheiro atrás de mim.

Logan

**F**oda-se!

Eu esfrego minha mão pelo meu rosto, e, em seguida, passo os dedos pelo meu cabelo, apertando minha cabeça em minhas mãos como uma grande espinha que está pronta para estourar. Essa não é a única coisa que está pronta para estourar.

Eu nunca estive tão excitado como eu estou agora. Kit estava molhada e quente, e ela estava disposta. Ela teria me deixado fodê-la aqui na bancada, se eu dissesse que sim. Eu sei que ela teria. E ela não teria nenhum arrependimento. Mas eu teria. Embora agora, estou repensando minha decisão de colocá-la do lado de fora da porta. Eu alcanço a maçaneta e me preparo para que eu possa chamá-la de volta para o quarto, mas eu, idiota, puxo mão de volta.

Eu precisava desesperadamente ter que olhar para seu rosto, e a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era colocar minha mente em outra coisa. Mas agora eu não consigo tirar da minha cabeça da expressão em seu rosto quando ela gozou. Ou como ela agarrou o meu dedo quando ela tremeu. Meu Deus, essa menina pode me desfazer.

Meu pau está tão duro que eu poderia lixar as unhas com ele.

A porta vibra enquanto alguém bate nela. Provavelmente, Paul me dizendo para me apressar se não vou estar atrasado para o trabalho. Mas meu pau está tão duro que eu mal consigo ficar em pé, muito menos andar.

Eu corro minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo novamente. Tomando respirações profundas.

Merda. Eu nunca vou sair daqui desse jeito.

Eu pego uma toalha debaixo da pia e a coloco na minha frente, e abro os meus jeans. Isso não vai demorar, só um segundo. Porque eu sei que vou pensar sobre ela, enquanto eu faço isso. Eu cuspo na minha palma e tiro a cabeça do meu pau na minha mão, puxando-a com um aperto.

Deus, eu nunca vou conseguir tirar a expressão dela gozando da minha mente. Ela gritou uma vez. Eu tenho certeza disso. Eu podia sentir sua garganta jogada pelo lado do meu rosto. Foi uma vibração suave, e isso aconteceu quando ela começou a se espremer em volta do meu dedo.

Leva apenas algumas puxadas, e eu levanto-me na ponta dos pés, derramando sobre a toalha na pia. Penso em como seria a sensação de estar dentro dela agora, e minhas bolas levantam apertadas contra o meu corpo enquanto eu gozo. Oh, Deus. Deus, eu quero estar dentro dela.

Eu afundo de volta para meus calcanhares, passou. Eu me inclino pesadamente contra a porta, tentando recuperar o fôlego. A porta treme com o barulho de um punho pesado. Eu lavo minhas mãos, e jogo a toalha no cesto. Merda. Eu estou feliz que eu fiz isso. Mas eu gostaria que tivesse acontecido de forma diferente.

Enfio-me de volta para minha calça jeans, e eu ainda estou semi-duro, mas não tão duro que eu não possa andar. Eu abro a porta, e Paul me cumprimenta com uma sobrancelha arqueada. "Melhor", pergunta ele, sorrindo.

_Foda-se você, idiota_, eu sinalizo.

"Foda-se", ele repete, rindo. "Oh, espere. Você já ficou fodido." Ele inclina a cabeça para mim. "Como foi?"

Eu o puxo para o banheiro comigo. _Eu não transei com ela._

Ele revira os olhos. "Sim, diga a alguém que não podia ouvi-la gemendo aqui." Ele empurra contra o meu peito, brincando. "Da próxima vez, alerte a casa para que eu possa sair. Essa merda estava alta."

_O que estava alto?_ Estou pergunto confuso.

Dramaticamente, ele sinaliza, "Oh, Deus! Oh, Deus! Oh, Deus! Logan! Logan! Logan!" Ele me dá um soco novamente. Desta vez dói. Eu esfrego no local. "Essa merda teria sido quente, se não fosse o meu irmão do outro lado da porta. Como era, era apenas estranho."

_Eu não podia ouvi-la. Desculpe._ Eu estou. Bem, mais ou menos.

"Não me diga", diz ele. Ele está olhando muito atentamente para mim. "Você está bem?"

Concordo com a cabeça. Então eu balancei minha cabeça. _Foda-se, eu não sei._

"O que há de errado?"

_Ela está me deixando louco, cara. Fodidamente louco._

"Você acabou de transar, e está reclamando?" Ele acena suas mãos em derrota. "Eu não quero nem ouvir isso. Você sabe quanto tempo tem sido para mim? Merda, idiota. Você não consegue ser todo rasgado por dentro, quando você tem apenas alguns."

_Eu não tive nenhum._

"Cale a boca. E pare de colocá-lo para dentro."

Eu corro uma mão frustrada pelo meu cabelo e fecho os olhos.

Ele bate o meu peito com a palma da mão aberta, obrigando-me a abrir os olhos. "Espere. Você está falando sério."

Concordo com a cabeça. _Eu disse algo estúpido para ela. Ela ficou chateada. E foi tudo culpa minha._

"Então...", ele pergunta.

_Então, eu queria fazê-la se sentir melhor. Eu não vou te dar mais detalhes._

"Essa merda está fodida." Ele tem esse olhar dissimulado de humilhação em seu rosto.

Eu não posso segurar o meu sorriso. _Nem me diga._

"Você vai se atrasar para o trabalho." adverte Paul.

Merda. Eu vou estar atrasado para o trabalho. Eu corro para fora do banheiro. Paul pega Hayley e dança ao redor com ela em seus braços. Ele esteve com ela em todas as outras sexta-feira até a próxima sexta-feira. E ele a ama cada segundo disso.

Pete está ao lado de Kit na sala de estar. "Você está pronto?", Ele pergunta.

Kit está se mexendo de pé para pé, evitando meus olhos. Eu ando até ela, inclino meu rosto até o seu e a beijo. É um beijo cheio de promessas do que poderíamos ser. E o que ainda não é possível. Ela está sem fôlego e segurando meus ombros quando eu puxo-a para trás. "Obrigada", diz ela. Ela sinaliza ao mesmo tempo e meu coração incha.

_Pronto_, eu sinalizo para Pete.

Ele nos segue para o corredor e eu o pego olhando para a bunda de Kit. _Pare com isso_, eu sinalizo.

Ele sorri e encolhe os ombros. _Eu não posso evitar._

_Eu posso_, eu aviso. Eu zombo perfurando meu punho na palma da minha mão aberta.

Ele olha para o lado um pouco timidamente. Eu movimento para que ele olhe para mim. _Ajude-me a cuidar de Kit hoje à noite? No caso de eu ficar ocupado com alguma coisa._

Pete concorda. Ele sabe exatamente o que quero dizer.

Emily

**O** nome do clube é Bounce. Logan leva-me de mãos dadas pela porta dos fundos, mas no caminho da rua, vejo uma fila enorme na frente, e alguns homens com o tamanho de Logan olhando para a porta. Este lugar não é nada como eu esperava. É muito maior.

Um cara grande e forte em um avental nos impede de andarmos dentro da entrada de trás e coloca a mão no meio do peito de Logan. Ele olha para mim e levanta a sobrancelha.

Logan começa a sinalizar algo e Pete traduz. "Ela está comigo." Pete olha timidamente para mim e aponta o polegar para Logan. "Bem, com ele," Pete admite. "Ela tem 19 anos," Pete interpreta. O cara diz algo para um homem com uma almofada de carimbo e ele carimba a palavra "não" na parte de trás da minha mão. Eu reviro os olhos. Sério?

"É um bar, querida. Eu vou entrar em todos os tipos de problemas se alguém lhe servir algo que não deveriam." Ele tem o carimbo de mão de Pete também.

Concordo com a cabeça. Eu entendo.

"Ela é surda também?", Ele pergunta.

Logan balança a cabeça.

Eu acho que ele diz algo como "sabor da noite", enquanto se afasta, revirando os olhos. Pete vai com ele.

Logan me leva ao fim do bar e realmente empurra um grande cara de seu banco. O homem oscila, reclama, e se vira para encontrar Logan de pé atrás dele. O homem levanta as duas mãos como se estivesse entregando para a polícia, se vira e vai embora. "Por que você fez isso?" Eu peço.

Ele encolhe os ombros. "Você precisava de um lugar."

Ele diz isso como se eu precisasse de um refrigerante. "Mas você só o empurrou para fora da cadeira."

Logan o segue com seus olhos. "Ele não se importava."

"Ele não se importava, porque ele pensou que iria chutar a bunda dele se ele disse alguma coisa."

Ele acena com a cabeça. Como ele iria chutar sua bunda. Sério?

"O quê?", Ele pergunta. Ele dá um tapinha no banco. Eu deslizo devagar e olho para ele.

"Você quer que eu fique aqui?" Eu aponto para o banco. O bar. A área geral.

Ele acena com a cabeça. Ele segura meu rosto para que eu olhe para ele. "Não beba nada a menos que o bartender lhe sirva. Você entendeu?"

Na verdade não, mas eu assenti.

"Estou falando sério", diz ele.

"Onde você está indo?"

"Trabalhar." Ele aperta os lábios na minha testa, segurando ali por um momento. Então, ele abaixa a cabeça e diz: perto do meu ouvido. "Só para você saber - Eu ainda posso te sentir nos meus lábios." Ele olha para baixo em direção ao meu colo. Calor inunda meu rosto. Eu provavelmente estou vermelha como um tomate, mas eu me obrigo a olhar em seus olhos.

"Gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo."

Ele geme, empurra para trás de mim, e vai embora.

Eu olho para baixo no balcão do bar e vejo a loira alegre que está fazendo bebidas. Ela me atira um olhar de nojo e diz: "O que posso fazer por você?"

"Cerveja de gengibre?" Eu peço. Ela levanta a sobrancelha, aceno, e derrama uma das torneiras no bar.

"Como você conhece Logan?", Ela pergunta enquanto desliza a minha bebida para mim.

As palavras "Ele é meu namorado" vêm espontaneamente aos meus lábios. Mas eu as mordo de volta. "Eu vou ficar com os meninos um pouco."

As sobrancelhas dela se atiram para a linha dos cabelos. "Sério?"

Concordo com a cabeça, tomando um gole da minha cerveja de gengibre. "Obrigada," eu digo distraidamente, apontando para a bebida.

Ela derruba duas cerejas com caule numa bebida e sorri. "Sou Abby." Ela estende a mão e eu a aperto. Ela tem um aperto firme. Eu gosto disso.

"Kit", eu digo. "Então, você é uma das milhares de mulheres com quem Logan dormiu?" Eu pergunto. Eu tento fazer um som irreverente, mas se o olhar no rosto dela é indicação, não consigo. Eu realmente não quero saber a resposta. Mas, novamente, eu faço.

Ela ri. "Querida, eu tenho mais respeito por mim mesma do que isso." Ela olha para mim por um momento, ela derrama cerveja para alguém. "Você?"

Eu me sinto muito melhor com ela sabendo que ela não dormiu com ele. "Não. Mas menina, eu quero." Eu forço uma risada que eu realmente não sinto pelos meus lábios.

"Ele tem esse efeito em todas as garotas.", Ela ri. "Aguente firme".

Eu não quero ser como todas as garotas.

Alguém bate no bar em frente a ela rudemente, e ela olha carrancuda. "Nunca bata na porra do meu bar novamente, idiota", diz ela, mas há um sorriso em suas palavras, eu posso dizer.

"Oh, vamos lá, Abby," ele diz. "Você sabe que adora quando eu bato."

Ele se inclina sobre o bar e ela fica em pé na ponta dos pés, colocando todo o seu peso sobre os braços, para que ela possa tocar seus lábios nos dele. Ela aponta para mim. "Ford, esta é Kit".

Ford olha para mim e sorri.

"Kit veio com Logan," Abby explica. Ela atira-lhe um olhar estranho, e ele aperta os olhos para ela e, em seguida, olha para mim.

"Diga que não é assim", diz ele com uma risada.

Eu pressiono meus lábios juntos, não tenho certeza do que ele está insinuando.

"É hora de alguém amarrar aquele filho da puta." Ele ri, esfregando as mãos com entusiasmo. "Vingança é uma vadia", diz ele. Então ele some no meio da multidão.

"Ford trabalha com Logan na frente", explica ela, entre bebidas. Ela toma uma nota de vinte de um cara e pressiona para baixo a blusa. Eu posso ver a ponta do dinheiro apontando para cima de seu decote. Assim como o seu cliente. Ele lambe os lábios. "Oh, você queria troco?", Ela pergunta docemente. Ele balança a cabeça, sorri e vai embora.

"Você trabalha aqui há muito tempo?" Eu grito. A banda está apenas começando no palco, afinam os seus instrumentos e tocam alguns trechos de música. Eu me viro para olhar para eles. O vocalista já está sem camisa. Mas a multidão parece adorar.

"Cerca de um ano", diz ela. Ela está trabalhando rapidamente para preencher bebidas, e o clube está cada vez mais lotado. Eu quase desejo que eu pudesse ir lá e ajudá-la. Sinto-me bastante inútil nos bastidores sem nada para fazer.

"Quem é a banda?" Eu pergunto, apontando o polegar por cima do meu ombro.

Ela encolhe os ombros. "Eles são novos."

Eu ouço o início de Free Bird começando a tocar e os meus dedos coçam. Eu passo a ponta do meu dedo nos calos do meu polegar e desejo que estivesse eu no palco. Mas não pode ser. Eles estão apenas fazendo covers, de qualquer maneira. Mas são músicas que fazem meus dedos se contorcerem e fazem meu coração começar a bater mais rápido.

Eu me viro para vê-los.

Eles são realmente muito bons. Mas há um problema. Seu guitarrista está fedendo a bebida. Ele mal conseguiu passar pelo aquecimento, e ele já está tropeçando nas cordas. O baixista vira para olhar para ele, e ele sorri e continua tocando. Mas ele mal consegue ficar em pé. Ele faz um gesto para a garçonete e ela traz-lhe uma dose. E continua tocando.

O baixista está chateado. Eu posso dizer. Eu também estaria. Você não mexe com a música. Estou morrendo de vontade de tomar a guitarra da mão dele e assumir o comando. Eu me forço a ficar parada.

Logan espreita perto de mim do outro lado da sala e pára no meio do caminho. "Você está bem?", Ele pergunta. Concordo com a cabeça o espanto para longe com as mãos. Ele sorri para mim, e fica onde ele pode me olhar. Espero que ele não esteja planejando passar a noite toda lá.

Eu estremeço por uma razão completamente diferente quando eu vejo uma menina andar até Logan. Ela está vestindo uma saia curta e um top reduzido, e os peitos dela estão empinados como se estivessem empilhados em uma prateleira para as pessoas olharem. Os olhos de Logan roçam em seu peito, e ela coloca a mão em seu braço, inclinando-se para ele. Eu fujo para a beira da cadeira, observando para ver como ele reage. Ele observa os lábios por um momento, e em seguida, coloca as mãos em seus ombros e a empurra de volta. Ela faz uma carranca. Ele dá um passo atrás dela, e meu coração se emociona.

"Droga", disse Abby. "Nunca pensei que veria isso acontecer."

Eu olho para ela. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu nunca o vi empurrar uma garota."

Logan olha para mim e pisca.

A menina olha para mim, e se vira para dizer alguma coisa afiada para ele. Ele olha para ela gentilmente, mas não há calor em seu olhar. Pelo menos não do tipo que ela estava procurando. Ela bufa.

De repente, há gritos nos amplificadores da banda e seu guitarrista tropeça, caindo de joelhos. Seus amigos param de tocar e tentam levantá-lo, mas ele apenas fica lá rindo.

A multidão começa a gritar, empurrando-se em direção ao palco. Eles não estão felizes. E eu não posso culpá-los.

Logan revira os olhos enquanto ele caminha em direção ao palco. A banda cambaleia o guitarrista de pé e levanta a correia da guitarra sobre a cabeça, mas ele está muito instável para ficar. Logan se curva, empurra o ombro em meio a um homem, e ergue-o sobre suas costas. Logan pisca para mim enquanto ele caminha em direção à parte de trás do bar e desaparece atrás de uma cortina. Os membros da banda estão amontoados em um círculo, tentando descobrir se eles podem ou não continuar sem seu guitarrista.

Meus dedos se contorcem e eu mexo meus pés, tentando manter distância. Mas é impossível. Eu deslizo do banco, as pernas bambas enquanto eu ando mais, e muito calmamente piso no palco. Meu coração está batendo em meus ouvidos e eu não poderia emitir um som, nem se eu quisesse, minha garganta está tão apertada. Mas eu pego a guitarra abandonada, deslizo a cinta sobre a minha cabeça, e olho para os membros da banda. Eu puxo minha palheta do meu bolso e passo sobre as cordas de aço. Um deles chega para pegar a guitarra de mim. Mas eu começo a tocar antes que ele possa.

Sweet Child of Mine rola fora meus dedos, o som dele preenchendo o espaço, e os homens dão um passo para trás, horrorizados com a menina que está tocando guitarra como meninos grandes. Verdade seja dita, é muito grande para mim, mas eu não deixo me parar. "Nós vamos tocar ou o que, meninos?" Eu grito. Mas eu não paro de tocar, não importa o quê. A multidão está gritando, e eu faço um show rápido para eles.

"Eu posso tocar qualquer coisa que você pode cantar", eu digo, com uma risada. Meu sangue está crescendo em minhas veias, e o ritmo da música vai me levar para longe com ele.

"Você pode ser mais específica?", Ele pergunta. Mas ele está sorrindo e olhando meus dedos como eles voam em torno da guitarra. Ele balança a cabeça. "Não se preocupe."

Ele volta para o microfone e diz: "Temos uma surpresa para vocês, gente!" Ele faz um gesto em direção a mim. "Ela é um conjunto muito mais bonito do que o nosso guitarrista de costume, vocês não acham?"

A multidão grita e aplaude. Eu continuo tocando, até eu acabar Sweet Child of Mine. Eu paro e olhar para cima com liderança, sorrindo. "Qual é a próxima?" Eu pergunto.

Ele levanta uma sobrancelha. "_Hotel California_", ele pede.

Concordo com a cabeça. Eu estava tocando isso quando tinha oito anos. Mas eu espero para o baterista para pegar a batida, e então começo. Seus duelos de guitarra ficam fora de sincronia comigo por um minuto e, em seguida, encontramos um ritmo.

Eu não tinha tanta diversão em um longo tempo. Não desde que deixei a minha banda de casa. Eu esqueci o quanto eu senti falta disso.

Nós terminamos a música e o vocalista diz para mim, "Welcome to the Jungle?"

Concordo com a cabeça, rindo. Eu olho para a multidão e vejo Logan encostado a um poste no meio do salão. Seus braços estão cruzados sobre o peito, e sua boca está ligeiramente aberta. Eu mando-lhe um beijo e ele balança a cabeça, sorrindo. Meu Deus, esse rapaz é bonito. Ele me dá um polegar para cima e vai embora.

Eu gostaria de poder compartilhar isso com ele, porque esta é a melhor sensação do mundo. Os fãs, o som, a forma como eu me sinto completa quando eu faço isso...não há nada que se compare. Eu não estou com medo. Não, nenhum pouco. Eu adoro isso. Eu amo música. Eu amo a guitarra. E eu tenho medo que esteja um pouco apaixonada por Logan.

Logan

**E**u me viro para assistir Kit enquanto ela toca. Suas bochechas estão rosadas, e ela está sorrindo. De vez em quando, dão-lhe um solo rápido, e ela dedilha a guitarra, dançando ao redor, os joelhos dobrando enquanto faz ela isso. Pela forma como o público está ficando louco, eu acho que ela é muito boa nisso.

Eu posso sentir a batida da música no chão e nas paredes, e eu paro e descanso minha mão em um dos alto-falantes.

O cabelo de Kit está todo molhado, e seu rosto está brilhando. Ela nunca pareceu mais bonita para mim. Isto é, obviamente, o que ela nasceu para fazer. E não posso me conter, mas pergunto por que ela está tocando em um metrô em troca de esmola, em vez de fazê-lo em tempo integral. Este é o lugar onde o seu futuro está. Esta é a sua paixão.

Estou feliz apenas olhando para ela. E eu tenho que ficar me lembrando de manter um olho no meio da multidão, ao invés de os meus dois olhos sobre ela.

Sinto o toque de alguém em meu ombro e eu olho para encontrar Pete de pé ao meu lado sorrindo. "Droga, ela é boa", diz ele. Ele toca um pouco de guitarra no ar, e eu não posso deixar de rir dele. Ele acena para mim e diz: "Porra, eu vou deixar para a profissional." Ele aponta o dedo em direção Kit. "Você sabia que ela podia fazer isso?"

Eu dou de ombros. _Eu sabia que ela poderia tocar. Mas, aparentemente, acho que ela é muito boa._ Eu aceno para a multidão.

Eu vejo como o vocalista caminha em direção a Kit e diz algo em seu ouvido. Ele está sem camisa e suado, e ela o empurra para longe como se ele fosse uma mosca incômoda. Ele vai, mas ele está rindo quando faz isso, e eu não gosto disso. Eu não gosto nada disso. Eu me levanto mais alto.

"Ele não vale a pena", diz Pete.

_Eu sei. Mas eu ainda não gosto._

"Você caiu feio nessa, não é?", Ele pergunta. Ele está sorrindo, mas a questão é séria.

Concordo com a cabeça. Eu não preciso dizer mais do que isso. Eu tenho uma queda por essa garota.

A banda para e Kit limpa a sua linha fina de suor com o antebraço. O vocalista caminha em direção a ela, mas eu vou nessa direção e subo para o palco antes que ele possa chegar até ela. Ele quase bate em minhas costas. Mas ele pára e vai para o outro lado.

"Oh meu Deus!", Diz ela, a emoção em seus olhos quando ela pula no lugar à minha frente. "Você viu isso?" Ela pergunta.

Em seguida, ela agarra meus ombros, salta, e envolve as pernas ao redor da minha cintura. Ela me beija. Ela tem gosto de cerveja e emoção enquanto me lambe. Eu seguro sua bunda, e a puxo com mais força contra mim. O proprietário do clube se aproxima e eu posso vê-lo com o canto do meu olho. Ele empurra o polegar para a parte de trás do clube. Concordo com a cabeça e deixo Kit nessa direção. Mas ela está toda exagerada sobre os nervos e atitudes. E ela ainda não tirou seus lábios dos meus. Eu a levo com as pernas ainda envoltas em torno da minha cintura para a sala de armazenamento, e a apoio contra a parede. Ela está enrolando a língua dela com a minha, e eu não quero nunca mais parar.

Ela finalmente se afasta e olha para mim, com as mãos segurando meu rosto. "Você viu isso?", Ela pergunta.

"Viu o quê?" Eu perdi todo o meu juízo em seu beijo.

"Eu tocando. Você viu isso?"

Concordo com a cabeça, esfregando o nariz em seu pescoço. "Você foi incrível."

"Eu sei! Não fui?! Oh meu Deus, eu quero voltar para lá." Ela desenrosca as pernas em torno da minha cintura e deixa os pés no chão. Ela começa a andar para trás e para na frente da sala, mastigando a ponta da unha. Eu não posso ver seus lábios se movendo em tudo, mas eu inclino-me contra a parede e sorrio para ela. "O que é tão engraçado?", Ela pergunta, parando para olhar para mim.

"Nada", eu digo. Eu ando com ela e tiro o cabelo suado do seu pescoço. "Você está linda pra caralho." Ela treme enquanto eu beijo seu pescoço.

Sua mão vem para cobrir a minha onde se estabelece em seu ombro, e eu fico mais confortável com esse toque do que já fiquei com qualquer outra garota. "Obrigado por me trazer aqui", diz ela.

"Obrigado por ter vindo comigo."

"Eu não me divertia assim havia muito tempo", ela admite. Ela está brilhando.

Eu inclino-me para beijá-la, porque ela está malditamente bonita. Ela ouve algo da porta, e se vira para olhar. "Eu estarei lá", diz ela, levantando um dedo. Ela olha para mim. "Eles estão prontos para começar de novo."

"Eu tenho que voltar para o trabalho, de qualquer maneira. O proprietário só nos mandou para cá porque tinha medo que eu ia transar com você no palco."

Ela cobre a boca com a mão. "Então, eles pensam que nós estamos fazendo sexo aqui. Você está falando sério?" Seus olhos estão arregalados.

Eu não posso deixar de sorrir. "Provavelmente."

"Você faz o que disse aqui muitas vezes?", ela pergunta.

Eu congelo. Eu não quero responder. Porque eu fiz isso. Ela não pressiona por uma resposta. Mas ela solta um suspiro e empurra-se para longe de mim. "Não faça isso", eu digo, pegando seu rosto em minhas mãos. "Eu não posso mudar meu passado."

Ela olha profundamente em meus olhos e diz: "Eu sei. Eu não pedi isso a você. Eu só tenho que voltar ao palco.", Ela me beija suavemente. "Podemos voltar a isso mais tarde?", ela pede, sorrindo. Ela está quase vibrando de emoção.

Ela não está brava comigo. Graças a Deus. "Nós podemos voltar a isso quantas vezes quiser." Qualquer hora. Em qualquer lugar.

Ela se solta para longe de mim, e eu puxo os dedos para segurá-la de volta. Ela se afasta de mim lentamente e eu quero empurrá-la de volta para os meus braços. Mas ela se vira e foge.

Ela pula de volta no palco e eu a sigo. O vocalista se vira para ela, franzindo o cenho. "Você e Logan, hein?", Ele pergunta. Eu posso ler os lábios de onde estou.

Ela sorri e acena com a cabeça.

Ele diz algo que parece, "figuras", antes de franzir a testa e se vira para mim. Eu aponto para ela e aponto para o meu peito e sibilo a palavra "minha" para ele. Ele entende. Ele não pode querer que isso seja verdade. Mas ele sabe que ela não está em seu futuro. Ela é o meu futuro.

Eu vou ver Abby e vejo Kit com uma cerveja. Ela está suando, e eles têm um outro conjunto para fazer. Eu aponto para a alavanca de cerveja no chafariz e levanto minhas sobrancelhas. "Para você?" Abby pergunta, com um dedo apontado enquanto ela enche um copo. Eu aponto para Kit. Ela acena com a cabeça e derrama duas cerejas para ela. Viro-me e levo a cerveja para Kit e Abby segura minha manga. "Onde ela aprendeu a tocar assim?" Pergunta Abby.

Eu dou de ombros. Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia de onde ela aprendeu a tocar. Tudo o que sei é que ela é boa. Eu posso dizer pelo jeito que o público está reagindo a ela. Meu coração está cheio de orgulho por ela. E ela está cheia de muito mais. Muito mais do que ela, provavelmente, está pronta para enfrentar.

Eu levo a cerveja de gengibre para ela e fico ao lado do palco para esperar até que ela toque outra música. Mas ela caminha descendo os degraus, os dedos voando sobre as cordas, e ela se inclina, tendo o canudo em sua boca. Ela suga com avidez, e não há um homem na sala que não tem inveja de mim neste momento. Ela nunca pára de tocar, mas ela drena o vidro. Então ela sorri para mim, beija-me depressa e volta a subir os degraus e no palco. Grande. Agora eu tenho um pau duro e assim como cada homem dentro de um raio de 5 metros. De repente, ela dá um passo para trás. Ela acena com a cabeça em direção a uma cereja no vidro e eu levanto-a aos seus lábios. Ela a leva contra a ponta da língua e fecha os lábios em torno dela. Ela estoura a cereja com um puxão suave. Ela acena com a cabeça para a outra, e olha para os meus lábios. Ela me provoca com seu sorriso, e eu levo a cereja para os meus lábios e abro minha boca para isso. Eu passo a língua no caule, levando um tempo com isso, brincando com ela, até que ela se inclina, abre a boca cobre a minha, e pega a cereja de mim.

Eu finjo um olhar ofendido, mas eu estou tão fodidamente aceso que tudo o que posso fazer é olhar como um idiota.

Emily

**E**u caio no banco no final do bar que eu tinha desocupado quando eu assumi a guitarra da banda, e apoio os cotovelos sobre a mesa. Não posso reprimir um sorrido em meus lábios. Abby coloca uma cerveja em minha frente. "Isso foi incrível!", Diz ela, enquanto despeja duas cerejas.

Concordo com a cabeça. Foi muito, muito incrível. Eu ainda estou tentando recuperar o fôlego. Eu levanto o meu cabelo molhado do meu pescoço e enrolo-o em um coque, então deixo-o ir.

"Você está tocando por um longo tempo?" Pergunta Abby. Ela limpa o balcão com um pano.

"Eu acho que eu estava tocando antes que eu pudesse andar", eu admito. Não me lembro de uma época em que eu não tinha uma guitarra. "Meu avô me deu meu primeiro violão." Meu pai me apoiava, até que se tornou a única coisa que eu era boa.

"Bem, dá para ver." Ela levanta a mão para me dar um high five. "Isso foi fantástico." Ela aperta a minha mão por um segundo e encontra os meus olhos, sorrindo. Eu não sei bem o que fazer com isso. Ainda.

Eu olho em volta do bar. O lugar é tranquilo e finalmente Logan está empilhando cadeiras em mesas para a equipe de limpeza. Ele levanta a barra de sua camisa e esfrega a testa com ela. Seu abdômen abre quando ele se inclina e um suspiro escapa dos meus lábios. "Bom Deus," eu respiro.

"Esse rapaz é um belo pedaço de homem doce", diz ela, parando para lamber os lábios.

"Faz-me querer lambê-lo de cima para baixo", eu respondo suavemente, mais para mim do que para ela. Meu rosto se inunda de calor quando vejo que ela me ouviu.

Ela ri e mantém a limpeza. "O que está te impedindo?"

Eu aponto para Logan. "Ele está."

As sobrancelhas dela atiram-se para a linha dos cabelos. "Logan não vai arranhar sua coceira?" Ela aponta um dedo na direção dele. Receio que vou ter que fazer-lhe um boca a boca, ela parece chocada.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Ele coçou minha coceira. Mas ele não vai me deixar arranhar a sua", eu sussurro ferozmente. Eu não tenho idéia por que eu estou falando com essa garota. Provavelmente porque ela é uma bartender. Eles têm uma forma natural de fazer as pessoas se abrirem e exporem sua intimidade. Considere-me eviscerada.

Abby deu passos para trás, o queixo caindo em direção a seu peito. Ela me olha como se eu tivesse nascido com duas cabeças. Então ela sorri. "Já era hora", diz ela, jogando a cabeça para trás com uma risada.

"Não é engraçado", eu amuo. "E não diga nada a Ford, ok?" Eu adiciono.

Ela levanta a mão como se estivesse levantando a Deus e diz: "Eu prometo não dizer uma palavra." Ela ri novamente. "Mesmo que seja a notícia do século, eu vou mantê-la para mim mesma."

Eu olho para cima quando Pete sai da parte de trás, mas ele está em uma conversa profunda com Bone e outro homem. Eu assisto-os de perto. Pete se estica e aperta a mão de Bone. O que no mundo é isso? Você nunca, nunca aperta a mão de Bone. Nunca. Isso significa que você fez um acordo com ele. E quando se trata de Bone nunca acaba bem para ninguém.

Logan balança as mãos para chamar a atenção de Pete. Ele sinaliza uma coisa muito rapidamente, mas Pete responde com uma onda. Logan deixa o esfregão que ele estava esfregando, e vai na direção deles. Bone aperta o ombro de Pete e anda para longe dele e em linha reta em direção a mim.

Bone se inclina para trás contra o balcão ao meu lado, e Abby tenta fingir estar ocupada. Eu assisto Logan quando ele grita com Pete em linguagem gestual. Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que ele está dizendo, mas não é agradável, seja o que for.

Bone me olha por cima do ombro e diz: "Você tem um lugar para passar a noite, Kit?"

Concordo com a cabeça. "Sim. Mas obrigado por se preocupar."

Bone olha atentamente para mim por um minuto. Tão perto que a minha pele se arrepia. "Deixe-me saber se você precisar de alguma coisa."

"Claro que vou." Eu não digo mais que isso. Brinco com o meu canudo e espero por ele ir embora. É melhor não contrariar ele.

Bone se levanta, acena com a cabeça para mim, e caminha em direção à porta de trás. Ele sai. Logan ainda está gritando com Pete. E Pete finalmente esvazia um pouco. Logan é maior do que ele. Mas isso não é tudo. Pete olhou como se quisesse discutir com Logan quando eles começaram a falar. Mas, então, Logan envolve o punho na camisa e dá empurrões em Pete. Ele não está sinalizando nenhuma palavra. Ele está apenas olhando para Pete. Pete até levanta as mãos em sinal de rendição. Se olhares pudessem matar, Pete seria um pedaço morto no chão.

Logan o libera e Pete desce das pontas dos pés para os calcanhares. Ele sinaliza algo que acalma Logan, mas ele ainda está chateado, e ele começa a empurrar cadeiras de um lugar para outro. Ele estava empilhando-as. Agora ele está as empilhando com força. Pete caminha em direção a mim e resmunga.

"O que você estava fazendo com Bone, Pete?" Eu pergunto.

"Nada", ele resmunga.

"Esse homem não é bom. Não deixe que ele te crie problemas", advirto calmamente.

"Por que todo mundo acha que eu vou ter problemas?" Pete pergunta, afrontado. Ele dá um tapinha no peito. "Eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo."

"Não com os gostos dele," eu digo.

Ele olha para mim e pergunta: "O que você sabe sobre Bone?"

"Mais do que eu quero saber," eu admito. Eu vi o que ele é capaz. Eu vi o que ele fez com as meninas nos abrigos. Eu vi como ele as usa.

"Mmm hmm," Pete cantarola.

Só então, os membros da banda saem da parte de trás do edifício. O vocalista caminha em minha direção e bate uma pequena pilha de dinheiro na minha frente. Ele se senta em um banquinho ao meu lado, seu ombro um pouco perto demais para o meu conforto. Eu me afasto. Ele não pega a dica.

Eu olho para a pilha de dinheiro. "O que é isso?" Eu peço.

"Esse é o seu corte da porta."

"O que isso significa?" Pergunto.

Ele acena com a cabeça em direção à porta da frente. "Nós recebemos um percentual da taxa de couvert. Esse é o seu corte. Nós dividimos em cinco partes."

Um sorriso rouba em meus lábios. "Sério?"

Ele sorri e acena com a cabeça. "Sério." Ele coloca a mão sobre a minha. "Você fez um bom trabalho hoje à noite."

Eu deslizo minha mão debaixo dele e a limpo em meus jeans. Ele não percebe. Ele me olha como se ele estivesse com fome e eu fosse um bolo.

Eu pego a pilha de dinheiro e ventilo-as na minha mão. Há mais de três centenas de dólares aqui. Minha boca fica aberta. "Obrigada", eu digo. Eu posso viver por semanas com tanto dinheiro.

Ele encolhe os ombros. "Você quem ganhou."

Abby pula dentro. Ela está assistindo Logan do outro lado da sala. E me alertando, atirando os olhos na direção do Logan. "A namorada de Logan é uma guitarrista incrível, né?", Ela pergunta.

"Namorada, hein?", Ele pergunta-me em voz baixa.

Eu sorrio e aceno de cabeça. "Namorada!". Olho e vejo Logan caminhando em nossa direção. Ele não está sorrindo. Ele está fazendo o oposto. Eu me levanto e passo entre ele e o vocalista. Eu nem sequer sei o nome dele. Não que eu realmente queira saber. Enfio o dinheiro no meu bolso e coloco minhas mãos sobre o peito de Logan. Ele olha para mim e tenta me empurrar para o lado, mas não vou deixá-lo. "Quando podemos ir para casa?" Eu pergunto, propositadamente puxando-o para mim pelas alças em seus jeans. Ele finalmente olha para mim. Sua testa se franze quando ele olha para mim. "Qual é o sinal para casa?" Eu pergunto.

Ele me mostra, olhando nos meus olhos enquanto me ensina. Eu aponto para mim e, em seguida, repito o sinal. Logan concorda.

O vocalista passa por nós, e diz baixinho para que eu possa ouvir, mas Logan não pode ver seus lábios. "Quando ele acabar com você, me ligue, meu amor", diz ele.

Abby suspira. Ele olha para ela e pisca e ela vira-lhe o dedo do meio. Ele ri mais alto, e depois ele sai, levando seus companheiros de banda com ele.

Logan quer falar comigo, eu posso dizer. Mas ele não vai fazê-lo com todo mundo olhando. "Quando podemos ir para casa?" Eu peço.

Ele olha em volta. As cadeiras são colocadas para cima e Ford assumiu com o esfregão. Logan bate as mãos no Pete e Pete se vira. Ele faz o sinal que ele apenas me mostrou para casa e Pete acena. Ele ainda está irritado, mas ele vem com a gente.

Eu aceno para Abby e ela acena de volta. Ela está levantando a bolsa debaixo do bar, então eu acho que ela está prestes a sair, também. "Não seja uma estranha", ela grita comigo. Eu sorrio de volta e aceno. Ela é legal. Eu gosto dela.

Nós caminhamos através da barra para a saída, e estamos fora. É depois das quatro da manhã, e eu estou cansada, mas o ar frio envolve em torno de mim, e eu me sinto mais revigorada do que eu estive em um tempo muito longo. Acabei de tocar com uma banda por horas. E eu tenho mais de três centenas de dólares no meu bolso.

Logan pega a minha mão na sua e olha em volta. As ruas estão escuras e mais do que um pouco assustadoras a esta hora. De repente, estou realmente feliz que estou com esses dois homens. Ambos são construídos como montanhas, e as tatuagens os tornam muito mais ferozes do que eles são. Eu quero falar com Logan, mas eu sei que ele não pode andar ao meu lado e ver os meus lábios. Então, eu fico quieta todo o caminho até seu apartamento. Ele aponta para a escada e depois para Pete subir as escadas, e nós estamos na escada por um momento. Ele joga para trás uma mecha de cabelo que está preso ao meu lábio. "Você realmente gostou de hoje à noite, não é?", Ele pergunta, logo que Pete foi embora.

Eu aceno, e enterro meu rosto em seu peito por um momento, gritando dentro de excitação. Eu quero morder seu peito, mas eu levanto a cabeça e dizer: "Muito obrigada por me levar com você."

"O que Bone quer com você?"

Eu dou de ombros. "A mesma coisa que ele sempre quer".

"Alguma vez você já trabalhou para ele?" Ele me avalia de perto, seus olhos azuis procurando o meu rosto.

"Nunca." É verdade. Eu nunca caí tão longe. Embora eu cheguei perto mais de uma vez.

Ele pega minha mão na sua e começa a subir as escadas. Eu meio que gosto de ficar de mãos dadas com ele. É bom. Ele me empurra para cima os degraus diante dele e eu me viro para dizer: "Você sabe que esta é a primeira vez que eu já andei nessas escadas de livre e espontânea vontade?"

Ele me vira, me dá um tapa na bunda, e eu o ouço rir. É mais do que um murmúrio, mas é tudo Logan e aquece meu coração.

Logan

**E**stou tão chateado com Pete que eu mal posso evitar sair correndo para as escadas e estrangulá-lo. Ele tem alguma coisa com Bone, mas ele não vai me dizer sobre o que eles estavam falando. Bone não é bom e Pete sabe disso. Então, eu não tenho nenhuma idéia de qual é o seu propósito em falar com o perdedor. Ele deveria ter ficado longe dele.

Mas a mão de Kit é minha, e ela me empurra dos meus pensamentos sobre estrangular Pete. Eu paro no topo das escadas e a puxo para mim. Ela ri e cai dentro de mim, com as mãos pousando para deitar no meu peito. Ela esfrega o polegar sobre um dos meus piercings e minha respiração pega. "Kit." Advirto.

"O quê?", Ela pergunta, brincando, puxando um sorriso em seus lábios. "Depois do que você fez para mim no banheiro, você ainda não me deixa te tocar? Sério?" Ela está jogando. E eu sei disso. Mas eu não quero explicar. Eu toco seu pescoço com a minha mão, e eu sinto um ronronar suave em sua garganta. Deus, eu a quero tanto.

"Eu fico feliz que eu fiz aquilo para você na pia do banheiro", eu digo, e toco meus lábios nos dela. Eu lambo toda a costura de seus lábios, e ela se abre para mim. Sua língua é uma lixa de veludo contra a minha, e eu posso imaginá-la tomando meu pau em sua boca e lambendo todo ele da mesma maneira. Eu solto gemido em sua boca, e ela pisa na ponta dos pés para se aproximar de mim. Suas mãos deslizam em volta do meu pescoço, seus seios pressionados contra o meu peito.

Ela levanta a cabeça para que eu possa ver os lábios. "Quando eu começo a retribuir o favor?", ela pergunta. Suas bochechas coram lindamente, e eu posso dizer que a pergunta a envergonha. Deus, ela é tão bonitinha.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não vai acontecer."

Ela puxa mais longe, as sobrancelhas reunindo em um vinco. "Quanto tempo você vai manter a mesma regra?", Ela pergunta.

"O tempo que precisar para você confiar em mim."

"Eu confio em você agora", ela protesta.

Ela não faz. Se o fizesse, ela iria me contar seus segredos. "Não, você não confia."

"Há apenas algumas coisas que eu não posso contar a ninguém." Ela tem o meu rosto nas mãos. "Mesmo a você." Sua respiração corre contra meus lábios e é tudo o que eu posso fazer para não pressioná-la contra a parede e afundar dentro dela aqui e agora. Eu poderia tirar seus jeans em segundos. Suas pernas em volta da minha cintura. Ela me quebra da minha neblina de luxúria quando ela diz: "Eu quero te contar tudo."

"Você não tem que me contar tudo. Mas você não pode manter esses segredos de mim."

Ela me deixa ir e dá passos para trás, a respiração correndo dela. Posso sentir a explosão dela contra o meu queixo. "Você diz como se estivesse se segurando por trás de mim."

Eu lhe dou um empurrão de costas para mim, e ela se afasta. Ela se irritou. Eu tento explicar. "Se algum dia eu chegar a estar fodidamente dentro de você, eu quero saber do que chamá-la. Eu quero pelo menos saber seu nome. Porque quando isso acontecer, você vai me ter." Eu giro seu rosto até que ela está olhando para mim. "Você entendeu?"

Ela parece insegura.

"Você vai me possuir." Eu puxo seus quadris para os meus, deixando-a sentir o quanto eu a quero. "E não há nada que eu queira mais."

Dou um passo para trás, tirando seu cabelo do rosto, e abro a porta, puxando-a pela ponta dos dedos até que ela me segue. Ela está se arrastando. Ela puxa na minha mão, até que eu olhe para ela.

"Eu quero tudo o que quiser", diz ela. Ela não está me olhando no olho. Então, eu espero seus olhos se abrirem. Eles finalmente fazem. Ela encontra meus olhos. "Eu quero tudo o que quiser. Eu simplesmente não posso tê-lo."

Eu coloco a mão no meu peito, e abro os dedos sobre o meu coração. "Você já tem a mim." Eu rio. "Você me tinha desde o primeiro momento na loja." Eu seguro meu braço, para que ela possa olhar de perto sua tatuagem. "Eu estou usando a sua maldita marca, porra." Eu puxo seu rosto para o meu. "Do que você tem medo? Você está escondendo alguma coisa. Eu sei disso. Mas eu não sei o quê."

Ela morde o lábio inferior entre os dentes e parece preocupada. Puxando-o gratuitamente com o meu polegar e me inclino para baixo, sugando-o entre meus lábios. Ela entra na ponta dos pés e rosna contra meus lábios. Eu coloco-a de volta, longe de mim, e eu posso sentir o estrondo no peito quando ela se move.

"Eu vou te dizer. Eu não posso te contar tudo. Mas posso dizer-lhe algumas delas", diz ela.

Meu coração incha. Pego sua mão e a levo para o apartamento. Todo o lugar está tranquilo. Todo mundo já está na cama. "Quer tomar um banho?" Eu pergunto-lhe. Ela suou a noite toda.

"Eu pensei que você queria falar", diz ela, olhando em todos os lugares, menos para mim.

"Eu quero." E eu não sei. Agora eu estou realmente com medo. "Tome um banho e depois podemos conversar até o sol nascer, se quiser."

Ela acena com a cabeça e morde o lábio inferior, que envia um chute direto para o meu intestino. Então ela se vira para mim. De repente, ela gira para trás. Ela sorri e empurra o polegar em direção ao banheiro. "Você quer se juntar a mim no chuveiro para que possamos conversar lá dentro?"

Algo me diz que, se acabar no chuveiro, nós não estaremos conversando. "Vamos conversar quando sair."

Seu lábio inferior pula para fora. Mas, então, ela dá de ombros e diz: "Não é possível culpar uma garota por tentar."

Emily

**T**omo um banho rápido, tentando colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. Eu tenho que ter muito cuidado com o que digo a Logan, principalmente porque há tantas pessoas à minha procura. Eu ainda vejo os cartazes perdidos em alguns momentos. E há explosões de notícias, por vezes, com as imagens da velha 'eu'. Elas são minhas de quando eu tinha cabelo loiro escuro, bandanas bonitas, e sapatos que custam mais do que o orçamento mensal dos Reeds. Eu os ignoro, dizendo a mim mesma que essa pessoa não existe mais. É mais fácil dessa maneira.

Sinto saudades de casa com a ânsia de uma dor de dente. Mas eu estive fora por tanto tempo, agora eu não posso voltar atrás. Eu deixei de fora a raiva. E eu não posso ir para casa por vergonha ou necessidade. Eu só vou para casa quando eu for forte o suficiente para me sustentar. E eu não me sentia assim há algum tempo.

Eu enrolo uma toalha ao redor da minha cabeça e uma em volta do meu corpo, e entro no quarto. Logan está reclinado sobre a cama vestindo apenas cueca. Ele me joga uma camisa limpa, e a puxo sobre minha cabeça. Ele fecha os olhos enquanto eu deslizo a camisa e entro em minha calcinha. Eu posso ouvir o silvo de suas respirações pesadas em todo o quarto, e é uma sensação inebriante de saber como eu o afeto.

"Você ainda quer conversar?" Eu pergunto. "Ou você está muito cansado?" Eu balanço meu cabelo e passo um pente através dele.

"Não há nenhuma maneira que você está tomando de volta a sua oferta", avisa. "Você não pode me zoar desse jeito."

Eu rio. "Eu não vou levá-la de volta. Eu apenas pensei que você poderia querer esperar até amanhã."

Ele se senta e cruza as pernas na frente dele. Eu rastejo na cama e imito a sua posição.

Seu olhar cai até minha calcinha, onde provavelmente pode ver a tira de tecido entre as pernas. Mas eu ainda me sento com as pernas cruzadas. Ele geme. "Você está me matando aqui."

Eu puxo sua camisa para baixo sobre os joelhos. "Você está me fazendo derramar minhas tripas. Pode ter alguma tortura, também." Eu o encaro até o seu olhar se torna indecifrável. "O que é isso?" Eu pergunto.

Ele solta um suspiro.

Eu ergo a mão para parar seu humor melancólico. "Se você pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, o que seria?" Eu pergunto.

Suas sobrancelhas se atiraram para cima. "Nós deveríamos estar falando sobre você."

"Iremos." Eu aviso. "Eu prometo. Apenas me diga, se você pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, o que você faria?"

Ele nem sequer pisca. Mas seus olhos escurecem, e ele diz: "Eu te deitaria, moveria sua calcinha para o lado e deslizaria dentro de você."

Eu congelo. Minha barriga treme e meu rosto esquenta. Eu quero o que ele quer. Eu quero tanto.

Ele ri. "Oh, você quis dizer o que eu quero em segundo lugar?"

"Sim", eu respondo.

"Eu voltaria para a faculdade", diz ele sobre o riso.

"Voltar para a faculdade? Quando você estava na faculdade?"

Ele esfrega a mão pelo rosto. "Antes de Matt ficar doente. Eu tinha uma bolsa de estudos."

"Mas você teve que voltar para casa por causa de Matt e seu câncer?" Eu coloco a mão no meu peito. Meu coração está partido por esta família. Por Logan.

Ele encolhe os ombros. "Nós tivemos que obter alguns empréstimos contra a loja para pagar por seu tratamento. E então ele não poderia continuar fazendo tatuagens por causa dos germes. Então, a gente não podia pagar os empréstimos. Pete e Sam não tinham idade suficiente para trabalhar lá. Não fazendo tatuagens."

"Que escola você freqüentava?" Eu pergunto.

"NYU." Suas sobrancelhas se levantam. "Por que isso importa?"

"Você deu a sua bolsa de estudos para Matt. Para sua família."

Ele balança a cabeça. "Eu tenho um adiamento. Eu não desisti. Eu posso voltar quando as coisas melhorarem aqui."

"Será que custa muito dinheiro o tratamento de Matt?"

Ele acena com a cabeça. Mas ele não elabora. Posso adivinhar o que um monte de dinheiro é para eles.

"Eu queria fazer isso também", eu digo baixinho. Ninguém sabe disso. Ninguém mais sabe que eu tive sonhos uma vez. "Bem, não NYU. Eu queria ir para Julliard. Mas o meu pai disse que era um esforço inútil e ele se recusou a pagar por isso." Eu seguro um dedo quando ele abre a boca para protestar. "Mas ele estava disposto a pagar por um casamento que custou quatro vezes mais do que Julliard jamais custaria." Eu balanço minha cabeça.

Logan parece um pouco chocado. "Um casamento?", Ele pergunta.

Concordo com a cabeça, olhando-o de debaixo dos olhos semicerrados.

Ele engata uma respiração. "Por favor, me diga que você não está casada."

Balanço minha cabeça. "Não. É por isso que estou aqui." Eu vou para frente para que meus joelhos estejam tocando os seus. Eu não o toco em qualquer outro lugar. Mas eu preciso de uma conexão com ele. "Meu pai arranjou um casamento para mim. Isso é tudo o que eu era boa, sendo o braço de um senador ou um advogado de alta potência. Eu não tinha nenhum valor próprio, além de ser parte do braço de alguém. Já que não posso ler, aquele era suposto ser o meu futuro."

"Mas você disse não."

Concordo com a cabeça. "Eu disse não. E ele não gostou. Então, ele fez sem mim. O casamento foi planejado. O vestido foi comprado. A igreja foi decorada."

Suas sobrancelhas se atiraram em direção ao teto. "Mas você fugiu."

Concordo com a cabeça, mordendo meu lábio inferior. Ele o puxa com a ponta do polegar e acaricia através dele. Eu beijo seu polegar, e ele se inclina para trás. "Eu fugi," eu confirmo. "Na manhã do dia do casamento, eu fugi. Peguei um ônibus de casa até aqui."

"Com nada".

Eu lhe mostro as minhas mãos vazias. "Eu peguei algumas roupas, minha guitarra, e o dinheiro para o ônibus."

"De onde você veio?", Ele pergunta.

Eu balanço minha cabeça. "Eu não posso te dizer." Ainda. Eu sei que eu vou dizer a ele, eventualmente. Mas eu não posso arriscar que ele chame minha família. Eu não posso arriscar que eles descubram onde estou. Meu pai é um dos homens mais ricos do país. Ele não iria poupar nenhuma despesa em me levar para casa.

Ele acena com a cabeça. Ele não está feliz com isso, mas ele entende. "Julliard, hein?", Pergunta ele, sorrindo. Seu polegar faz trilhas em volta de toda a minha mão.

"Julliard," eu digo com um sorriso. "Eu luto com a leitura", eu admito. "Mas Julliard não se importava. Eu fiz o teste para eles sem que ele soubesse. Eles me queriam. E ofereceram serviços especiais para minha dislexia. Mas o meu pai achou ser um esforço inútil. Ele é da opinião de que não posso aprender. Nada."

"Seu pai é um idiota." Logan diz inexpressivo.

Eu rio. É um som aquoso. Ele acredita em mim. Logan acredita que eu poderia fazê-lo.

"O quê a está impedindo de ir agora?"

"Meu número do seguro social", eu explico. "Meu pai está me procurando. E eu tenho medo dele me forçar a voltar para lá se ele souber onde estou. Ele pode controlar meus movimentos, se eu for ao médico ou abrir uma conta bancária ou me registrar para a escola."

Logan balança a cabeça. "Você é uma adulta. Você não está sob o controle de seu pai."

"Eu sei." Eu estou começando a perceber isso. "Eu não acho que eu nunca mais vou voltar."

"Você sente falta deles? Sua família?"

Eu sinto falta deles como uma louca. "Quase todos os dias."

"Seu pai?"

Concordo com a cabeça.

"Sua mãe?"

Concordo com a cabeça e as lágrimas picam em meus cílios quando eu penso nela. Mas ela não me ajudou quando eu implorei e insisti para ela fazer isso. Ela ficou do lado de meu pai.

"Irmãos?", ele pergunta.

Eu balanço minha cabeça. "Meus pais não têm mais filhos. Eu sou a sua única. Coitados ficaram sós, né?"

"Não diga isso", adverte acentuadamente.

"É a verdade. Nunca fui o que eles queriam."

"O que eles queriam?"

Alguém. "Alguém que possa ler. Siga os seus passos. Alguém que não se esforçe para ler placas de rua ou demonstrações financeiras. Eu não posso fazer qualquer uma dessas coisas."

"Será que já a viram tocar?", Ele pergunta.

Eu balanço minha cabeça. "Não como eu toquei esta noite."

"Então, eles são mesmo mais idiotas do que eu pensava. Você foi incrível esta noite. Você teve a multidão comendo na palma da sua mão".

"Obrigado por dizer isso."

Seus olhos se estreitam. "É a verdade."

"Agradeço-lhe muito", eu digo. Eu sei que eu só o conheço por alguns dias, mas parece uma eternidade. "Eu disse-lhe o suficiente?" Eu pergunto.

"Nem por um tiro no escuro", diz ele com uma risada. "Eu quero saber tudo."

Talvez um dia. "Podemos levar isso devagar?"

Eu não posso dar-lhe informações suficientes para que ele possa entrar em contato meus pais. Porque eu estou com medo que ele faça, pensando que está me ajudando.

"Você está preocupada que eu vá trair sua confiança?", Ele pergunta. Ele senta-se novamente, afrontado.

"Algumas pessoas têm boas intenções. Eu sei que você tem. Mas você não entende o quanto eu tenho que manter meu anonimato. Eu não posso confiar em ninguém." Se eu fizer isso, meus pais vão de repente ter a informação de que necessitam para me varrer para baixo e arrebatar-me de volta para o seu mundo.

Ele acena com a cabeça. Ele está sombrio. Eu deveria saber como isso iria afetá-lo.

"Agora que você sabe de onde eu vim, eu entendo se você quiser me deixar." Dirijo-me a alcançar meu saco, para que eu possa reunir as minhas coisas.

"Que porra é essa?", Diz ele, com o braço serpenteando ao redor do meu estômago quando ele me pega e me levanta em seu colo. Eu me viro para encará-lo, minhas pernas sobre sua coxa. "Onde você pensa que vai?"

Eu suspiro. "Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia."

Ele procura meu rosto e olha nos meus olhos. "Eu quero você aqui. Você vai ficar?"

"Você vai ficar satisfeito com o que eu te disse?"

Ele acena com a cabeça. "Por enquanto, sim."

Seus olhos se estreitam e sei qual sua próxima pergunta é. "Você vai me dizer seu nome?"

Eu balanço minha cabeça. Eu não posso. "Sinto muito", eu digo.

Ele balança a cabeça, me estabelecendo em seu ombro. Ele me mantém assim por um minuto, e então ele me empurra para fora de seus braços. Ele puxa as cobertas para trás e me pega, me aconchegando. Ele sobe atrás de mim e se vira para encarar. "Eu esperava mais. Mas eu vou levar o que eu posso. Obrigado por me dizer o que você disse."

"Obrigada por ouvir."

Eu me inclino para frente e toco meus lábios nos dele. Ele está hesitante. "O que há de errado?" Eu pergunto, inclinando-me para trás.

Ele me puxa para ele, e eu sinto o comprimento dele contra o meu quadril.

"Oh," eu digo. Minha barriga se aperta. Minha necessidade corresponde a dele.

Ele roça meu cabelo para trás do meu rosto com dedos suaves. "Sim", diz ele com uma risada. "É como se um tormento louco, ter você perto de mim."

"Você sabe que poderi-," eu começo. Mas ele coloca um dedo contra os meus lábios para me parar.

"Eu posso esperar", diz ele. Ele se afasta e desliga a luz. Ele me rola, e o pouquinho de cabelo que está em seu peito agrada minha bochecha.

"Eu acho que eu poderia te amar, Logan," Eu digo na escuridão.

Sua cabeça levanta. Eu posso ver isso na lasca de luz que está caindo na cortina aberta. "Você disse alguma coisa?", Ele pergunta.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, deixando meu nariz escovar o peito para que ele possa sentir a minha resposta.

"Tem certeza?", Ele pergunta.

Concordo com a cabeça, meu nariz escovando-o de cima a baixo. Ele beija o topo da minha cabeça, e entrelaço a minha perna sobre seu quadril. Eu coloco um braço em torno dele e me aconchego profundamente. "Vá dormir", diz ele em voz baixa.

Então, eu faço.

Eu acordei na manhã seguinte com um suave toque, toque, toque no lado do meu nariz. Eu pisco meus olhos abertos e assustados quando vejo um rosto olhando para o meu. Hayley sorri para mim. "Você está dormindo?", Diz ela em voz baixa.

Eu estava, até que ela bateu contra o meu rosto como um pássaro com fome. Eu esfrego o sono dos meus olhos e olho para Logan. Ele está deitado ao meu lado com um braço jogado sobre sua cabeça, com a boca entreaberta. Eu me aconchego mais em meu travesseiro. "Onde está seu pai?" Eu pergunto.

"Dormindo", diz ela. Ela está arrastando um coelho pelas orelhas. "Estou com fome", diz ela.

Cubro um bocejo com a palma da mão aberta. Eu provavelmente tenho terrível hálito matinal. "Você pode ir e despertar o seu pai?"

Ela balança a cabeça. "Ele disse para voltar a dormir".

Eu olho para a janela. O sol está apenas um pouco além do horizonte. "Eu quero uma panqueca".

Uma panqueca? "Que tal um pouco de cereal?" Eu pergunto, enquanto jogo as cobertas e me levanto. Eu pego um par de boxers de Logan de sua gaveta e as coloco.

"Elas são de Logan", diz ela, franzindo o cenho para mim.

"Você acha que ele vai se importar se eu pegá-las?" Eu sussurro para ela.

Ela balança a cabeça e sorri, pegando a minha mão para que ela possa me levar do quarto. "Você não tem que sussurrar. Logan não pode ouvir", diz ela.

Eu rio. Ela está certa. E o que é engraçado é que ela levou três anos para se lembrar. Tenho um dedo aos lábios, embora, enquanto saímos para o corredor. "Mas seu pai pode. Shh. "

Ela ri e repete meu "shh".

Ela corre pelo corredor, seus pés nus batendo suavemente contra as madeiras até que ela está na cozinha. Eu olho os armários para encontrar uma caixa de cereal.

"Esse não", diz ela, balançando a cabeça. "Não gosto desse." Ela aponta para uma caixa diferente. Um com um personagem de desenho animado e a palavra "frutos". Mas eu sei que não há frutas neste cereal. Ou qualquer outra coisa saudável.

"Será que o seu pai deixa você comer isso?" Eu pergunto.

Ela sorri e acena. Encolho os ombros e despejo em uma tigela de cereais com leite. Ela pega sua própria colher da gaveta. Ela sabe onde está tudo. Ela escava em seu cereal, com os pés balançando para trás e para frente sob a cadeira.

Eu vou e me deito no sofá. Estou cansada. Eu acho que Logan e eu fomos dormir por volta das cinco da manhã, e não pode ser muito mais tarde do que agora. Deitei-me com um gemido e fecho os olhos. Eu estou apenas começando a ficar confortável quando dois cotovelos afiados se enterram na minha barriga. Hayley rasteja em cima de mim no sofá. Eu acho que ela deve ser parte macaco. Ela segura um livro de criança na mão. "Leia", diz ela, empurrando-o na minha cara.

Sento-me, colocando-a em meu colo. Eu pego o livro dela e abro, mas as palavras estão uma confusão. Eu o coloco de cabeça para baixo. "Era uma vez", eu começo.

"Não é assim que ele começa", ela reclama.

Ela é uma garota inteligente. "Eu sei", eu explico. "Mas os livros são mágicos e se você virar de cabeça para baixo, há toda uma nova história nas páginas."

"Sélio?" Ela pergunta, seus olhos grandes com admiração.

Não, não realmente. Mas é o melhor que posso fazer, garota. "Sério." eu afirmo.

Ela se mexe, fixando-se mais confortável em meus braços.

Eu começo a inventar uma história, baseada nas fotos de cabeça para baixo. Ela ouve atentamente. "Era uma vez, havia uma pequena rã. E seu nome era Randolf."

"Randolf", ela repete com uma risadinha.

"E Randolf tinha um grande problema."

"Uh oh," ela respira. "Que tipo de problema?"

"Randolf queria ser um príncipe. Mas sua mãe disse que ele não poderia ser um príncipe, já que ele era apenas um sapo."

Eu continuo lendo até que eu digo, "O fim". Ela coloca o livro para o lado e se aconchega em mim. Eu beijo o topo de sua cabeça, porque parece a coisa certa a fazer. E ela cheira bem. "Sua história era melhor do que a história do livro", diz ela.

Meu coração se enche de orgulho. "Obrigada." Se fosse tão fácil de agradar os adultos do mundo.

"Quer assistir TV?", ela pergunta.

Eu bocejo. "Claro. Por que não?"

Ela vai e pega o DVD. "Você o coloca", ela ensina.

O leitor de DVD está sob a TV, e ele não parece tão complicado. Eu coloquei o filme e ligo a TV. O filme começa, mas não é um típico filme infantil. É um filme que ensina a língua de sinais para as crianças. Eu me deixo cair no chão para me sentar ao lado dela. Há uma senhora ensinando cada um dos sinais, e há fotos. Há palavras na parte inferior da tela para as pessoas que sabem ler. Mas é um DVD instrucional feito para crianças.

Hayley se senta ao meu lado e ela começa a repetir os sinais. "Você faz isso?", Ela pergunta. "Nós fazemos sinais para Logan."

Estou extasiada. "Nós aprendemos a língua de sinais para Logan," Eu repito com um aceno de cabeça.

Quando o primeiro DVD termina, passamos para o segundo. Eu tenho uma memória incrível, porque eu tenho que ter. Então, eu acho que eu me lembro um pouco disso. Estou tonta de emoção. Eu pratico alguns dos sinais mais básicos com Hayley.

Estamos quase terminando com o segundo DVD quando Paul entra na sala. "Hayley, o que você está fazendo?" Ele coça a barriga. Seu cabelo está uma bagunça, saindo por todo o lugar.

Ela acaricia meu rosto. "Eu estou aprendendo a linguagem de sinais com a menina de Logan", diz ela.

Eu gosto disso. Eu gosto muito.

"Será que ela te acordou?" Paul pergunta, sufocando um bocejo.

Eu lhe aceno com uma mão alegre. "Não é grande coisa. Ela estava me mostrando o DVD."

Ele balança a cabeça, arqueando as sobrancelhas. "Bem, eu sinto muito que você acordou. Você deve ir para a cama."

"Você acha que estaria tudo bem eu ver o resto deles mais tarde?" Pergunto, de repente, me sentindo tímida sobre isso.

Ele ri. "Claro. É assim que todos nós aprendemos. "

Concordo com a cabeça. Ele pega Hayley, sacudindo-a até ela rir. Ele ri para ela. "Da próxima vez que eu disser para você ficar na cama, quero dizer, ficar na cama, menina", diz ele. Ela ri todo o caminho pelo corredor, até que ele a leva para seu quarto e fecha a porta.

Eu bocejo. A cama está me chamando. Volto para o quarto de Logan, e ele está deitado exatamente como eu o deixei. Entro com a luz apagada, de modo que o quarto não está tão brilhante. Então eu tiro a cueca e deslizo de volta para a cama com ele. Ele se aproxima imediatamente, me puxando para ele enquanto ele rola e me cobre com sua perna, coxa através das costas da minha. "Você está bem?", Ele pergunta.

Concordo com a cabeça. Eu estou bem. Eu não posso evitar, mas acho que estou onde eu deveria estar.

Ele escova meu cabelo do meu rosto e me fuça com os lábios. Eu me aconchego mais profundo nele e volto a dormir com ele em volta de mim.

Parecem apenas momentos depois, quando a cama começa a vibrar.

Logan

**A** cama vibra e eu me aproximo para bater no despertador. Eu odeio início da manhã de sábado. Mas eu prometi a Sam que eu iria jogar alguns jogos com ele no parque antes da loja abrir. Sam é um jogador de futebol, e ele está sendo observado por algumas faculdades. Ele acha que pode ter um passeio completo, e eu não poderia estar mais feliz por ele. Ele não tem as notas para obter uma bolsa de estudos, como eu fiz. Mas ele é capaz de obter uma educação através do esporte, o que funciona também.

O ronronar da garganta de Kit me diz que ela está dizendo algo. Eu olho para baixo em seus lábios, mas ela está deitada com o rosto esmagado no travesseiro. "Você disse alguma coisa?" Pergunto, rolando-a de volta. Eu lanço a minha perna através dela.

Ela não fala, mas ela sinaliza a palavra "não" para mim. Meu coração pula. Ela sorri, então, seus olhos castanhos se abrem e ela pisca para mim. "Eu fiz isso certo?" Ela sinaliza a palavra "certo", mas nada mais.

"Sim, está certo. Onde você aprendeu isso?"

"Eu assisti alguns DVD com Hayley esta manhã, quando ela me acordou." Ela boceja e se vira para mim. "Você vai falar por sinais comigo? Eu quero aprender o idioma para que possamos conversar em torno de seus irmãos".

Meu coração incha.

"Eu posso aprender", ela começa, como se tivesse que justificar a sua capacidade de aprender. Eu coloco meu dedo sobre os lábios.

"Shh..." eu digo. "Vou falar em sinais com você a qualquer hora que quiser."

Ela está deitada de costas com a minha camiseta deslizando para cima expondo uma tira de pele ao longo de sua calcinha. Estendo a mão e passo a mão ao longo da costura da sua calcinha, mergulhando as pontas dos meus dedos abaixo do elástico. Ela se contorce e seus olhos abrem. Eles são suaves e quentes, suplicando-me.

Eu devia me afastar dela. Mas eu não posso. Eu não tenho sido capaz de fugir dela desde que a conheci, e eu não posso começar agora.

Eu curvo a cabeça e pressiono os meus lábios para a pequena faixa de pele, demorando lá enquanto beijo meu caminho de um quadril para o outro. Ela arqueia as costas, pressionando seu calor perto de mim. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, eu estaria puxando a calcinha pelas suas pernas. Mas ela não é qualquer pessoa. Ela é minha. E ela é especial. Eu gemo alto, puxo a camisa para baixo e me movo para beijá-la rapidamente. Tenho certeza que tenho mau hálito matinal, então eu não prolongo. Mas quando tento me afastar, ela agarra meus ombros e me puxa de volta para ela. "Eu não sou virgem, sabe?", Diz ela.

Eu paro. Eu não sabia. E eu não me importo. "OK." Eu não sei mais o que dizer.

Ela fecha os olhos para que ela não tenha que olhar para mim, enquanto ela diz, "Eu só queria ter certeza de que você soubesse, no caso de ser por isso que você está hesitando tanto."

"Ok". Eu tiro suas mãos do meu peito e rolo para longe dela. Ela bate no meu ombro e olho para ela.

"Não é como se eu estive com um monte de caras ou qualquer coisa." Ela hesita.

"Eu não perguntei." Eu sorrio para ela, encorajando-a. Mas eu estou em uma espécie de atordoamento com sua declaração. Eu olho em seus olhos. "Você já fez isso com alguém que estava apaixonada?" Eu arrasto um dedo para baixo da linha de sua mandíbula.

"Ainda não", diz ela.

Eu não posso morder de volta o meu sorriso. "Bom." Nem eu

Meu pau está tão duro que tenho que empurrá-lo para baixo em meus jeans. Dirijo-me para longe dela o tempo suficiente para fazê-lo e fechar o zíper.

"Aonde você vai?", Ela pergunta.

"Jogar futebol com Sam."

Ela joga as cobertas e seu rosto se ilumina. "Posso ir?"

Eu paro. "Você quer ir atirar uma bola de futebol no parque?"

Ela acena com entusiasmo, com os olhos brilhando. "Há um monte de coisas que eu não posso fazer. Mas o futebol não é uma delas."

"Você joga futebol?"

"Jogava", ela esclarece. Ela faz uma pose de homem forte. "Quatro anos com a liga pee wee".

Eu rio. "Vista-se. Você pode vir comigo. "

Ela coloca um par de jeans e levanta seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo bagunçado. Caramba, ela é bonita. Ela pega seu sutiã, vira as costas para mim e esconde os braços na camisa, ajustando o sutiã por baixo do tecido. Em poucos segundos, ela está pronta para ir. Ela desliza sobre suas botas e acena. "Pronto?", ela pergunta. "Parece que você nunca viu uma mulher se vestir rapidamente."

"Eu nunca acordei com uma mulher", eu digo. Ela pára de se mover e olha para mim. "Então, não, eu nunca vi uma se vestir para começar o dia." Geralmente é um encolher de ombros e uma rápida recolhida de roupas depois de eu as chutar para fora da minha cama. Correção - depois de eu fazê-la gozar e depois chutá-la para fora da minha cama. Mas um dia, em breve, espero vê-la se vestir sem segurar a camisa sobre as melhores partes. "Parece muito íntimo, e eu nunca prestei atenção a quem se veste depois de sair da minha cama." Eu dou de ombros. "Eu gosto disso."

"Eu sou a sua primeira", ela brinca, seu rosto está suave.

Concordo com a cabeça, incapaz de falar após o nó na minha garganta. "Você é a minha primeira", eu digo, andando em sua direção. Ela pensa que eu vou espremê-la em um abraço, e ela se inclina para mim. Mas eu a prendo na dobra do meu braço e lhe faço cócegas. "Isso é por brincar comigo", eu rosno.

Ela empurra para trás, passando a mão pelo cabelo. Ela se curva e pega sua escova de dentes de sua bolsa.

"Nós não temos tempo para escovar os dentes, mulher," eu digo. "É tempo para o futebol."

"Eu não vou sair daqui sem escovar os dentes", diz ela. Em seguida, ela sinaliza a palavra "não".

Eu aponto para o banheiro e bato em sua bunda. Ela pula e gira em volta de mim, andando para trás. Ela sacode o dedo para mim e eu a persigo até o banheiro. Ela escova os dentes a dois passos de mim, enquanto eu escovo meus. Acho que ela está cantarolando, e vejo que estou certo quando coloco a minha mão na sua garganta. "Não pare", eu digo.

Ela balbucia algo para mim, mas sua boca está cheia de pasta de dente e não tenho idéia do que ela está dizendo.

"Não pare de cantarolar", eu digo.

"Por que você se importa?", Ela pergunta depois que cospe. "Você não pode ouvir."

"Você fica feliz quando você faz isso. Então, não pare."

Ela congela, acena para mim e enxagua a boca. Eu faço o mesmo. Eu a agarro pelas presilhas e a puxo para mim. "É seguro beijá-la agora?" Eu pergunto.

"A menos que você queria se atrasar", avisa, mas ela está sorrindo e ela já está enfiando os dedos no cabelo da minha nuca.

Eu bato a porta do banheiro fechada. "Vamos nos atrasar", eu digo.

Emily

**S**am está irritado porque estamos saindo depois do que ele tinha planejado. Eu não posso culpá-lo. Mas quando Logan me beija, eu não consigo pensar em nada além dele. Ele sempre faz a parada antes de mim. Eu não consigo descobrir o que fazer sobre isso, além de dar-lhe tempo para confiar em mim. Acabamos de nos conhecer a poucos dias, mas eu sinto que eu conheço toda a minha vida. Ele é gentil, atencioso, e não me trata como se estivesse faltando alguma forma por causa da minha dislexia. Ele não parece se importar.

Diante de nós, Hayley caminha ao lado de Paul, seu punho segurando o dedo indicador dele. Ela está vestida calorosamente em um casaco rosa que tem a pele ao redor do capô. Ela é adorável. Paul olha para ela como se ela fosse a lua e as estrelas no céu. Sam e Pete caminham lado a lado na frente deles, e eles param para empurrar um ao outro através da calçada a cada poucos segundos. Logan joga a bola no ar, enquanto caminhamos juntos. Eu sinto de volta um arrepio.

Ele faz o sinal para o frio, me perguntando com as sobrancelhas levantadas, se eu estou. Eu lhe mostro os dedos sobre uma polegada de distância. Ele me entrega a bola, descompacta seu capuz e coloca-o em volta dos meus ombros. Eu passo a bola para ele, ele puxa o capuz mais firmemente em torno de mim, e eu deslizo os braços para ele, o fechando até meu queixo. Eu o puxo e cheiro. Cheira a ele.

_Por que?_ Ele pergunta fazendo sinais, então ele imita minha fungada. Por que eu senti o cheiro? Eu conheço o sinal _por que_, e meu coração vibra no que eu faço.

Eu não sei como sinalizar as palavras, por isso eu digo: "Cheira a você. Eu gosto." Eu encolho os ombros. Eu me viro para trás e ando o encarando de frente, porque eu tenho certeza que é difícil para ele ler os meus lábios de lado. Ele segura a minha mão em advertência. Ele balança a cabeça.

_Não há necessidade_, ele sinaliza. Ele balbucia as palavras enquanto ele faz isso, então eu entendo.

"Não me deixe bater em nada," eu aviso. Gosto de olhar para ele. Aparentemente, um monte de outras mulheres gostam, também. Seus braços estão nus, sua camiseta esticada em seus ombros. Você pode ver suas tatuagens, que vão até a sua linha fina na parte de trás do pescoço. Ele atrai muita atenção. "As mulheres realmente te amam, não é?" Eu pergunto. Ele trás mais de um par de olhos, desde as adolescentes até mais velhas. Todas elas param para olhar quando ele passa. E, tendo seus irmãos com ele não ajuda em nada. Eles são um bom grupo de meninos.

Ele dá de ombros, parecendo um pouco confuso pela minha pergunta.

Quando chegamos ao parque, Matt vai e senta em um banco e eu caio ao lado dele. Logan vai com Sam e Pete jogar bola. Paul persegue Hayley sobre os balanços. "Como você está se sentindo?" Pergunto a Matt.

"Tudo bem", disse ele rapidamente. Ele não fala mais do que isso.

"Você não parece bem," eu deixo escapar. Eu não posso me conter. Ele não parece.

"Obrigado", ele diz, sua voz divertida. "Gosto de ouvir, de garotas bonitas, o quão ruim eu estou." Ele balança a cabeça. "Obrigado."

"Por que você não fica em casa para descansar?"

"Honestamente?", Ele pergunta, olhando para mim com o canto do olho. Ele está inclinado para frente de modo que os cotovelos repousam sobre os joelhos. Ele arranca uma folha de grama.

"Não minta para mim", eu respondo. Então eu rolo meus olhos.

Ele ri. "Eu não sei quantos momentos mais eu vou poder fazer isso. Eu quero aproveitar cada pedacinho da vida, desde os momentos que eu tenho."

Lágrimas picam nas costas dos meus cílios. "Você está com medo?" Pergunto baixinho.

"Só a cada maldito dia", diz ele com um suspiro pesado.

"Ah." Eu não sei o que mais posso dizer. "Qual é o seu prognóstico?" Eu pergunto. Eu não sei por que estou sendo tão intrometida. Eu só quero saber o que Logan vai ter que enfrentar. E Matt. Mas principalmente para Logan. Eu poderia ser capaz de fazer algo para amortecer o golpe.

"Não sei. Eu volto em duas semanas e eles vão me dizer se a quimioterapia funcionou."

Concordo com a cabeça. O que você pode dizer sobre isso? Espero que seja uma boa notícia. Espero que você vá viver. Oh, você vai ficar bem. Nenhum desses parece adequado.

Ele se vira para que seu joelho esteja de frente para mim, seu braço deitado ao longo das costas do banco. "Eu tenho tentado planejar. Para quando, quando eu me for."

Droga. O que devo dizer sobre isso? "Isso é inteligente." Eu sou uma idiota.

"Tenho cartas para todos os meus irmãos. Eu já as escrevi."

"É isso que você está fazendo o dia todo?"

Ele balança a cabeça, brincando com o pedaço de grama, rolando-a entre os dedos.

"Eles vão apreciá-las se alguma coisa acontecer com você."

"Quando acontecer alguma coisa para mim", diz ele, me corrigindo. "É apenas uma questão de quanto tempo eu tenho, neste momento, eu acho. Eu posso sentir isso."

Eu cubro a minha mão com a sua na parte de trás do banco, e dou-lhe um aperto. "Existe alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você? Qualquer coisa para ajudá-lo a planejar?"

Ele olha para mim, com força. Seus olhos verdes perfuraram os meus. "Se você ainda estiver aqui quando for a hora, eu posso lhe dar as cartas? Para compartilhar com eles, quando eu for embora?"

"Eu ainda vou estar por perto", eu digo. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Não tão cedo. "E sim, eu posso tomar suas cartas. Apenas me diga quando e como você quer que eu as entregue."

Ele acena com a cabeça. "Eu tenho uma para esta menina, também. April é o nome dela. Logan será capaz de encontrá-la. Mas ele não vai lhe dar uma carta de mim. Ele meio que a odeia."

"Ela provavelmente merece isso", murmuro.

Ele ri. "Você não consegue escolher por quem se apaixonar." Ele fica em silêncio por um minuto. Então ele diz: "Não deixe que eles me coloquem em cima da lareira ou algo assim", diz ele. "Eu odeio a idéia de ser colocado em uma urna."

"O que você quer fazer com suas cinzas, se pudesse?" Eu chuto uma rocha que está perto do meu pé.

"Eu não dou a mínima, desde que eu não fique preso em cima da lareira." Ele ri.

"Não desista ainda, tudo bem?" Eu pergunto.

Ele acena com a cabeça. "Eu vou lutar até o dia em que morrer. Mas há coisas que eu preciso planejar."

Concordo com a cabeça. Eu entendo.

Logan se aproxima e está em minha frente. Ele sinaliza alguma coisa. O único sinal que reconheço é a palavra garota.

"Não, eu não estou dando em cima da sua menina", Matt reclama. Em seguida, ele ri. "Ela está dando em cima de mim."

Logan se vira para mim, com a boca escancarada. Mas seus olhos dançam com riso. Ele pega em minhas mãos até que eu me levanto. Então ele se inclina e me joga por cima do ombro e gira em um círculo. Eu grito, cobrindo meus olhos. Eu sei que ele não vai me deixar cair, mas ainda assim.

Ele corre ao redor, e Sam e Pete nos persegue. Pete - ou Sam - Eu ainda não consigo distingui-los - dá um tapa minha bunda. Eu procuro em volta, tentando alcançar e agarrá-lo, mas Logan está comigo sobre seu ombro. Ele gira, segurando firmemente as minhas pernas. Eu cubro meus olhos e guincho, mas eu sei que ele não pode me ouvir.

Eu bato em Logan na bunda, mas ele não se importa. De repente, ele pára e começa a me abaixar para baixo de seu corpo. Eu deslizo sobre ele devagar, meu corpo esfregando contra o seu até que meus pés tocaram o chão. "Oi", diz ele em voz baixa. Ele sinaliza também, mas o braço livre está em torno de mim me segurando contra ele.

"Oi", eu digo, e eu sinalizo, assim como ele fez. Então eu bato em seu peito. "Eu não posso acreditar que você fez isso." Me viro e vou em direção a Sam. "Jogue-me a bola", eu digo. Sam olha para mim como se eu fosse louca, então eu digo: "O que? Você tem medo de jogar com uma garota?"

Ele sorri e atira a bola para mim. Eu saio correndo com ela embalada em meu braço. Logan corre atrás de mim, mas eu sou mais rápida do que qualquer um deles esperava. Pouco antes de chegar ao banco onde Matt está sentado, Logan serpenteia um braço em volta da minha cintura, me balançando ao redor. Enquanto ele me abraça com força, Sam luta para tirar a bola de mim. "Isso é trapaça!" Eu grito.

"Trapacear é permitido!" Sam grita de volta.

"Em qual livro de regras?" Eu pergunto, pisando duro.

"O livro de regras?" Matt diz com uma risada. Ele levanta seus pés. "Eu e você contra eles?", Diz ele. Ele sorri para mim.

"Nós podemos levá-los em qualquer dia", eu digo, jogando meus braços ao redor dele. Ele me aperta suavemente e me afasta dele. Ele esfrega minha cabeça, bagunçando meu cabelo todo para cima.

Logan corre pelo campo, e eu o persigo. Ele se vira para pegar a bola que Sam lança, e logo que ele a tem, eu o enfrento. Eu bato nele tão duro quanto eu posso. Ele se depara comigo segurando em sua camisa, até que eu possa envolver em torno de suas pernas. Ele desce como um grande carvalho caindo. Ele encontra-se em seu estômago, mas ele está sorrindo para mim. Eu subo em suas costas e me sento sobre ele, arrancando a bola de suas garras. Eu a mantenho no ar com alegria, batendo os pés freneticamente. Ele me deixa sentar em cima dele por um minuto enquanto sua respiração se ergue e sai debaixo de mim. Mas então ele me derruba. Ele me rola com ele. "Você me traiu.", Diz. Suas mãos segurando meus pulsos em um aperto forte.

"Não há nenhum livro de regras, lembra?" Eu rio quando ele faz cócegas sob minhas costelas. "Pare!" Eu choro.

Ele olha nos meus olhos. "Eu acho que eu poderia estar caindo de amor por você", diz ele em voz baixa.

Minha respiração fica presa. "Sim, eu também", eu digo.

Ele sorri e fica de pé, me puxando para o seu lado. Seu rosto está vermelho, e ele está sorrindo.

"Se vocês dois terminaram de brincar de apaixonados", Matt grita: "temos um jogo para vencer." Ele levanta as sobrancelhas para mim. Sugar cada momento da vida. Todos nós devemos fazer mais do que isso.

Logan

**J**á se passaram quase duas semanas desde a sua declaração no parque. Ela não disse isso de novo, e nem eu. Mas eu sei que ela me ama. Não há dúvida em minha mente. Ela dorme na minha cama todas as noites, e passamos todos os momentos juntos quando não estou trabalhando. Estou tão acostumado a tê-la ao meu lado, eu não tenho certeza se vou sobreviver a esta altura, se ela me deixar. Estou esperançoso de que ela vá estar pronta para o que eu quero em breve. Porque eu quero tudo dela. Eu quero seu passado, seu presente e seu futuro. Quero pedir-lhe para casar comigo, mas eu não posso. Ainda não.

Às vezes, há um olhar em seus olhos que eu não entendo totalmente. Ela está ansiando por algo que ela não tem. Eu não tenho certeza se é casa ou qualquer outra coisa.

Ela aprendeu a fazer sinais nas últimas duas semanas, e ela pode acompanhar conversas. Ela é realmente muito boa no que faz, e ela descobriu que a ortografia não é tão difícil para ela quando ela está espaçada como está no papel. Algo sobre o espaçamento das letras, diz ela.

Ela está sentada no sofá agora com Hayley em seus braços. Ela está segurando um livro de cabeça para baixo, e conta uma história que ela inventou. Os cantos dos meus lábios sobem e não posso morder de volta o meu sorriso. Ela se encaixa tão bem em minha família.

Ela ainda toca por dinheiro no metrô todos os dias, enquanto eu trabalho na loja de tatuagem. E sexta-feira passada, a banda a encorajou subir no palco quando a multidão começou a cantar para ela. Eles passaram um chapéu através da audiência e ela teve que ficar com o dinheiro que colocaram nele. Era pouco mais de cem dólares e ela só tocou uma ou duas músicas.

Ela economiza cada centavo do dinheiro que ela ganha. Nós não vamos deixar que ela pague aluguel. Meus irmãos e eu tivemos uma discussão franca sobre isso e todos nós concordamos. Ela faz muito por nós para cobrar o aluguel. Ela cozinha frequentemente. E ela não consegue deixar de limpar, apesar de dizermos para não fazer.

Pete está no sofá em frente a Kit com uma garota que ele conheceu um par de semanas atrás. Eles se acariciaram durante cerca de dez minutos. Eu estou de pé na cozinha com Paul. Eu aponto meu polegar em direção a eles e Paul faz uma carranca. Ele diz alguma coisa para Pete, que olha timidamente. Ele ajusta seu pau e levanta a menina, levando-a para o corredor em direção ao seu quarto. Paul grita com ele, e ele volta e pega alguns preservativos na gaveta, sorri e vai para seu quarto.

"Ótimo," Sam murmura. "Eu vou ter que dormir no sofá."

Paul sorri. "Há duas camas lá."

"Aha", diz Sam. "Eu não quero ter que ouvi-los."

_Pelo menos o menino está recebendo algum_, eu sinalizo.

Kit me repreende com o olhar do outro lado da sala. Eu lamento o dia em que a ensinei falar a língua de sinais. Eu não posso manter mais um segredo. Eu dou de ombros para ela e ela sorri.

_Você estaria recebendo alguns também se você deixasse de ser tão puritano_, ela sinaliza para mim.

_Será que você realmente me chamou de puritano?_ Eu pergunto enquanto caminho em sua direção. Ela coloca Hayley para o lado e salta sobre as costas do sofá. Até agora, ela sabe que eu estou indo para ela.

Ela fica em torno do sofá e se esquiva para trás e para frente, tentando evitar minhas mãos. Mas eu pego a barra de sua camisa e a puxo para mim. Ligando o meu braço em volta da sua cintura, eu a pego e a levo para o nosso quarto, batendo a porta atrás de nós. Eu a atiro na cama e ela salta, rindo de mim. "Você realmente me chamou de puritano?" Eu pergunto, usando minha voz.

"Não, definitivamente não." Ela ri, enquanto eu a prendo e se contorce em meus braços.

"Eu acho que você fez." Eu continuo a fazer cócegas nela, porque eu sei que isso a deixa louca.

"Prove", diz ela. Ela está fazendo sinais o tempo todo que está falando. Então, eu não perco nada com ela. Ela pega as minhas mãos para me impedir de fazer cócegas nela.

Eu rosno enquanto pressiono meus lábios em sua garganta. "Não me provoque," Eu adverti.

Ela bate no meu ombro até que eu olho para ela. "Eu quero provocá-lo. Muito." Ela joga a cabeça para trás na última palavra e eu posso sentir sua garganta vibrar quando ela rosna. "Você está me deixando louca."

Eu rir. "Eu acho que essa é a minha frase."

"Quanto mais tempo você vai me esperar?"

Eu acordei com ela ao meu redor cada maldito dia. Eu vou dormir com ela nos meus braços todas as noites. Eu tomo banhos frios todos os dias, só assim eu posso tirar um pouco da pressão. Ela está me deixando louco. Mas ela ainda não está pronta para mim. Ela não está. Ela sabe disso. Eu sei disso.

Eu coloco um par de jeans, enquanto ela assiste. Eu nem sequer tento esconder minha ereção dela mais. Ela sabe que ela está lá. Ela sabe o quanto eu a quero. Eu acho que ela sabe o quanto eu a amo. Tenho certeza que ela me ama. Eu só não sei por que ela ainda está se escondendo. "Eu tenho que trabalhar hoje à noite no Bounce. Você vem comigo?"

Ela balança a cabeça. "Acho que não. Tenho um encontro com Hayley para ler um livro." Ela não olha para mim.

Não, ela não tem. "Paul tem um encontro hoje à noite e ele está levando Hayley com ele," Eu a lembro.

"Ah." Ela evita o meu olhar.

"Você está preocupada com Matt, não é?" Eu lhe pergunto. Eu pego seu rosto com as mãos e olho em seus olhos.

Ela acena com a cabeça. "Ele está dormindo demais. Eu não acho que é bom."

Nós todos dançamos em torno do fato de que Matt vai voltar ao médico daqui a dois dias para descobrir o seu prognóstico. Todos, menos Kit. Ela pensa muito sobre isso, eu acho. Eu tento não pensar sobre isso. "Você quer ficar em casa, assim você pode manter um olho nele?" Eu corro a mão para baixo do comprimento do seu cabelo e lhe dou beijo na testa.

"Você se importaria?", Ela pergunta. Ela parece esperançosa.

"Você sabe que Pete está aqui", eu a lembro.

"Fazendo você sabe o que em seu quarto. Como ele vai saber se Matt está ok ou não?"

Ela está certa. "Obrigado por ficar", eu digo. Eu beijo sua testa novamente. "Eu estou levando Sam comigo. Ligue para ele se precisar de mim para qualquer coisa, ok?"

Ela acena com a cabeça. Ela cai de volta na cama e eu quero subir em cima dela. Mas eu tenho que ir. Sam bate na parede. Eu posso sentir a vibração. "O que você quer, Sam?" Eu pergunto.

"Ela", diz ele, sorrindo. Ele levanta as sobrancelhas para Kit.

Eu dou soco em seu ombro. "Ela está tomada."

Kit sorri, balançando a cabeça. Ela se acostumou a todos nós. Eu ando até ela e inclino a cabeça para olhar em seus olhos. "Eu te vejo mais tarde."

"Conte com isso", diz ela.

Emily

**E**u passo perto da porta de Matt, ouvindo atentamente para detectar sinais de vida. Ele está muito cansado nos últimos dias, e eu estou preocupada com ele. Estou muito preocupada com ele. E com Logan e o resto deles. Nenhum deles chegou a um acordo com o fato de que Matt está morrendo. Todos estão deixando isso passar, como se fingir que não irá acontecer fosse ajudá-lo.

Sua voz, fraca e cansada, sai, através da fresta da porta. "Não fique aí parada respirando com dificuldade. Entre."

Abro a porta e sorrio para ele. "Você não pode me ouvir respirando."

Ele ri, mas é um som oco. "Eu ouvi os seus passos. Você deve aprender a ser mais furtiva. Como Paul. Ele chegou ontem à noite e ficou em cima de mim, vendo-me respirar por cerca de uma hora." Ele se ajusta, afofando um travesseiro e colocando atrás de sua cabeça. "Ele achou que eu estava dormindo."

"Por que você não disse a ele que você estava acordado?" Eu pergunto. "Vocês dois poderiam ter conversado."

Ele bufa. "Ele não quer falar. Ele quer resolver tudo. Mas temo que não eu posso ser corrigido."

"Você não sabe disso."

Ele solta um suspiro. "Eu sei."

Eu não posso dizer nada além do caroço na minha garganta.

"Como vai?", Ele pergunta.

Eu ainda não consigo encontrar a minha língua, então eu balanço a cabeça.

"Tão bom, né?" Ele rola para mim, seu braço debaixo do travesseiro.

"Matt", eu começo. Mas eu paro, mordo meu lábio inferior e balanço a cabeça. "Eu não sei o que dizer a você."

"Você ainda está correndo em círculos com Logan?", Ele pergunta.

Eu mordo de volta um sorriso. "Eu não sei o que você está falando."

Ele ri. "É bom para ele. Continuem o bom trabalho." Ele aperta os olhos. "Ele nunca teve que trabalhar para ninguém antes. As mulheres vieram facilmente para ele."

Meu rosto inunda com o calor quando eu percebo o que ele disse.

Ele ri. "Sim, isso também." Ele aponta para o outro lado da sala. "Você se lembra aquelas cartas que te falei?", Ele pergunta.

Concordo com a cabeça. Eu não quero falar sobre elas. Porque quando eu entregar as cartas, ele vai embora.

"Elas estão na minha gaveta. Meu armário." Ele acena com a cabeça nessa direção. "Quando for a hora certa, tem certeza de que pode entregá-las?"

Concordo com a cabeça. "Eu vou. Eu prometo."

"Há uma para você também."

Eu não quero a minha. "Ok".

Ele pega minha mão e aperta bem. Eu posso dizer que a ação toma um grande esforço dele. "O que você quer fazer hoje à noite?", Ele pergunta.

Eu dou de ombros. "Sentar-me aqui com você."

Ele sorri para mim. E eu vejo tanto de Logan nele que dói. Ele rola para a beirada da cama e levanta-se para se sentar. "Vamos assistir a um filme."

Concordo com a cabeça, pegando sua mão na minha para ajudá-lo a ficar de pé. Ele me permite, mas ele geme quando se levanta. "Você tem certeza que você pode fazer isso?" Eu pergunto.

"Lembra quando eu disse que ia chupar cada minuto de vida que eu poderia?" Ele olha para mim. Estou um pouco preocupada que ele está tentando reunir energia suficiente para entrar na sala de estar.

"Vamos chupar a vida", eu digo. "Você quer um pouco de pipoca?" Pergunto por cima do meu ombro. Ele está me seguindo.

"Por que não?", Ele pergunta levianamente. "Pipoca e eu estamos indo nos aconchegar com a menina do Logan." Sua voz está mais atrás de mim. Mas ele está vindo, então eu começo a pipoca. O pop constante, pop, pop começou quando eu percebo que ele não me seguiu até a cozinha.

Há um barulho no corredor, e eu pulo. "Matt?" Eu pergunto, voltando nessa direção. Mas Matt está deitado no chão. Ele está babando, e seu corpo em convulsão. "Oh, merda", eu digo. "Matt", eu grito. Eu o rolo para o lado, porque ouvi dizer que é o que você faz quando alguém está tendo uma convulsão. Ou talvez seja suposto a rolá-lo de costas. Merda, merda, merda. Eu não sei. "Pete", eu grito.

Pete abre a porta, ele está em um par de boxers e ele arrasta a camisa sobre a cabeça. "O quê?", Ele pergunta. Então ele vê Matt deitado no chão. "Que porra é essa?", Diz ele, e ele cai ao lado de Matt.

"Ligue para o 911", eu digo calmamente. Quando ele se senta lá e não se move, eu o empurro e grito na cara dele. "Vá chamar o 911!"

Ele sacode fora de seu medo induzido e corre para o telefone.

Ele lhes dá o endereço e fica no telefone com eles até a chegada da ambulância. Ele se veste, enquanto ele fala com eles, entrando em seu jeans na minha frente, mas eu não me importo. Sua namorada vai embora. Ela não vale o ar que ela está respirando, aparentemente.

Matt se acalma e eu levanto sua cabeça no meu colo. Eu limpo a saliva do seu rosto com minha manga e escovo o cabelo para trás da testa. Ele está quieto. Muito quieto. Eu não tinha percebido o quanto cabelo ele tinha perdido com a quimioterapia. É mais fino do que eu pensava que era. Eu escovo em seu rosto. "Ainda não. É muito cedo", eu sussurro para ele.

Eu sigo os paramédicos enquanto eles o levam para baixo. "Um de vocês pode ir junto", disse o paramédico.

Pete olha para mim e diz: "eu preciso buscar os meus irmãos." Ele corre uma mão pesada através de seu corte de cabelo raspado.

Ele sabe onde eles estão e eu não sei como chegar lá. Nenhum deles carregam celulares, porque não está em seu orçamento.

"Vá pegar alguns sapatos", eu digo. Ele olha para os seus pés nus e acena.

Ele me empurra para a ambulância e fecha a porta atrás de nós. O resto do mundo cai fora, e eu não posso mais ouvir os sons da rua ou as buzinas estridentes. Tudo o que eu posso ouvir é a batida do coração do instável Matt no monitor. Toda vez que gagueja, a mina vira no meu peito, minha respiração me deixando. Eu me inclino e pego a mão de Matt.

"Seria melhor se você não o tocasse", dizem eles.

Concordo com a cabeça e me sento, afivelando o cinto de segurança no banco dobrável que me colocaram.

Minhas mãos estão tremendo e eu não sei o que fazer comigo mesma. Eles começam a dar soro e olhar em seus olhos e fazer um monte de coisas que eu não entendo.

Ele não acorda. Preocupa-me que ele nunca irá.

Paul chega ao hospital em primeiro lugar, e ele está carregando Hayley em seu quadril. Ela está frenética, e ela quer saber por que eles não podem terminar seu encontro. Eu estendo minhas mãos e ela vem a mim, estabelecendo-se contra meu peito. "O que aconteceu?", Perguntou Paul.

"Ele simplesmente caiu no corredor e começou a tremer," Eu tento explicar. Mas estou tentando ser forte desde que eu estou segurando Hayley.

"Podemos vê-lo?", Ele pergunta.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Ainda não. Levaram-no para trás e eles estão trabalhando em cima dele."

Paul vai para o telefone público e faz uma ligação. Ele vira as costas para mim e fala por um minuto. Então ele vem e pega Hayley de volta dos meus braços. "Agora vamos esperar", diz ele.

Hayley acaricia seu rosto, e vejo lágrimas nos seus olhos. "Onde está o Matt?" Pede Hayley.

"Matt está com os médicos", explica ele, piscando duro.

"Eles vão fazer ele se sentir melor?", ela pede. Ela está seguindo o seu olhar com o dela, não o deixando desviar a conversa. Ela franze a testa quando ele não responde.

"Eles vão trabalhar duro para torná-lo melhor", digo a ela.

"Obrigado," Paul engasga fora. Concordo com a cabeça. Eu não posso dizer mais do que isso. Hayley estende os braços para mim de novo, e eu a pego e me sento. Lemos livros de cabeça para baixo até que uma mulher vem correndo pelas portas. Ela corre para Paul. Seu cabelo está em um rabo de cavalo e ela é quase tão alta quanto ele. Mas ela é deslumbrante. Hayley tem a cor do cabelo e os olhos de Paul, mas todo o resto é de sua mãe.

Ela se inclina para Paul e ele a abraça com força. Eu os ouço murmurando um ao outro, mas não consigo ouvir o que eles estão dizendo. Ela vem a mim e leva Hayley em seus braços. "Obrigada", diz ela.

Eu olho em seus olhos. Ela é gentil. Eu posso dizer. E eu também posso ver que ela está loucamente apaixonada por Paul. Ela caminha até ele, sussurra algo em seu ouvido, e ele concorda. Ela o beija nos lábios, e ele a beija. "Eu te ligo quando eu descobrir o que está acontecendo", diz ele.

Ela sai com Hayley. Paul respira fundo e se senta ao meu lado, com os cotovelos sobre os joelhos. "Ele não estava com um monte de dor, estava?", Ele pergunta.

"Não que eu possa dizer." Ele estava em convulsão. Mas não com dor. Duvido que ele estava sentindo muito.

"Esse é o meu maior medo. Que ele vai estar com muita dor quando isso acontecer. Isso me assusta até a morte."

"Então, você já pensou sobre isso", eu deixo escapar. Eu quero retirar o que disse imediatamente. Mas é tarde demais.

"Pensei sobre isso." Ele bufa. "É tudo que eu consigo pensar. Sempre." Sua voz se quebra na última palavra. "Eu sou seu irmão mais velho. Eu deveria ser capaz de salvá-lo de qualquer coisa que pudesse machucá-lo. Mas eu não posso salvá-lo disso."

Eu só ouço, porque não há nada que eu possa dizer para confortá-lo.

Uma lágrima rola pelo seu rosto e ele as limpa longe com um golpe apressado. "Ele sabe o quanto você se importa", eu digo. É provavelmente a coisa errada a dizer.

"É melhor o filho da puta saber como me sinto a respeito dele. Eu morreria por cada um deles. Eu gostaria que fosse eu no lugar dele. Eu trocaria de lugar com ele num piscar de olhos".

"Ele não iria deixar." É a verdade.

Paul ri. Mas é um som sem qualquer alegria.

As portas do hospital se abrem e Logan, Pete e Sam correm para dentro. Eu pulo para fora da minha cadeira e caio nos braços de Logan, porque eu sei que ele vai me pegar. Ele me aperta com ele e esfrega o meu cabelo por um segundo. Paul se aproxima e começa a falar com ele. Estão todos fazendo sinais, mas posso segui-los. Ele explica.

_Podemos vê-lo?_ Logan pergunta.

Paul balança a cabeça. "Ainda não. Eles vão nos deixar saber quando podemos."

Se pudermos. Mas ninguém diz isso em voz alta.

Logan desce o braço em volta de mim e me puxa para ele. Seu rosto está no meu cabelo e eu posso sentir a carícia quente de sua respiração no meu pescoço. Eu levanto minha cabeça e olho para ele. "É ruim", eu digo.

Ele fecha os olhos e coloca as pontas de seus dedos contra sua têmpora. Ele sabe.

Agora nós esperamos.

Estão todos caídos sobre os móveis na sala de espera, ocupando uma tonelada de espaço. Mas ninguém está lá, por isso não tem importância. Qualquer um desses meninos dariam o seu lugar para outra pessoa. Pete pegou meias de Sam cerca de uma hora atrás, e Sam colocou os sapatos de volta sem nenhuma meia. Pete estava descalço. De alguma forma eu sabia que ele não iria voltar para dentro. Ele foi buscar seus irmãos em primeiro lugar.

Parecem dias depois, quando o médico chega para falar com a família. Poderiam ter sido minutos. Poderiam ter sido horas. Parecem dias.

O médico suspira pesadamente e começa a falar. Eu ouço trechos porque todo o meu pulso está martelando na minha cabeça.

_A quimioterapia não funcionou._

_Ele está pior que estava._

_Podem levá-lo a uma casa de apoio._

"Não há nada que você pode fazer?", Pergunta Paul.

O médico senta-se com eles. "Nós já esgotamos todas as oportunidades. Existem alguns estudos que ele poderia entrar, mas as chances são pequenas. E o que mais o beneficiaria é muito caro."

Ele espera. Um silêncio profundo cai sobre a sala. "Quanto custa?", Pergunta Paul.

"Centenas de milhares", diz o médico. "Ele nem sequer tem um seguro médico."

Então é isso. Eles não têm centenas de milhares de dólares para salvar seu irmão.

Eu limpo uma lágrima do meu rosto. "Este tratamento, poderia salvá-lo?" Eu peço. "Ou iria apenas prolongar o inevitável?"

Ele olha para mim como se eu fosse a pessoa mais ridícula que ele já conheceu. "Eles estão tendo um bom sucesso com ele. Não há garantias, no entanto."

"Mas isso lhe daria uma chance?"

"A melhor que ele poderia ter."

Concordo com a cabeça. Logan me aperta a ele. _Eu já volto_, eu sinalizo para ele. Eu sei o que tenho que fazer. Meu coração está partido em dois. Mas eu sei quais são as minhas escolhas.

_Aonde você vai?_ , pergunta ele.

_Banheiro. Eu estarei de volta._

_Você está bem?_

Concordo com a cabeça. Ele me observa de pé, com o olhar aborrecido em minhas costas. Eu posso senti-lo por todo o caminho até o corredor. Eu não paro no banheiro, no entanto. Eu continuo andando até encontrar um telefone público.

Pego o telefone e uma espécie estranha de paz se instala em cima de mim. Eu pressiono o botão para o operador. "Chamada a cobrar para a Califórnia, por favor", eu digo. Eu falo o número. É sábado à tarde. Meu pai vai estar no escritório.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Escritório do Sr. Madison", diz uma voz jovial.

"Você tem uma chamada a cobrar a partir de - diga o seu nome", diz o operador.

"Eu gostaria de falar com o Sr. Madison, por favor", eu respondo.

"Vou passar." Há um silêncio do outro lado da linha. "Emily, é você?", Diz a voz. Há esperança em sua voz. Ela foi secretária do meu pai por tanto tempo quanto me lembro.

"Posso falar com ele, por favor?" Eu peço.

A linha fica morta por um momento, e então o meu pai pega. "Emily", ele fala. Eu quase posso ouvir a batida do seu coração através do telefone no silêncio.

"Pai," eu digo.

"Em", diz ele em um longo suspiro, como se estivesse esvaziando. Há um barulho e eu imagino que ele tira os óculos do nariz e colocando sobre a mesa. "Onde você está?"

"Eu preciso de alguma ajuda, pai", eu digo. Eu coloco minha testa contra as telhas frias na parede e tento não chorar. Eu quero chorar por tudo o que eu vou desistir. Eu quero chorar por tudo o que eu estou dando. Mas, principalmente, eu quero chorar por mim.

"Qualquer coisa, Emily", diz ele. Sua respiração pega. "Você não está machucada, está?"

"Não, eu estou bem. Mas eu estou voltando para casa."

"Diga-me onde você está. Vou mandar o jato." Sua voz é urgente.

"Pai, em primeiro lugar, eu preciso que você faça algo para mim." Por favor, por favor, por favor, faça isso por mim.

Ele não disse nada por um minuto. "O que você precisa, Emily?"

"Eu preciso que você cuide de alguma coisa para mim, pai." Eu digo a ele um pouco da história. "Eu preciso que você pague o seu tratamento. E eu quero cuidar de seu tratamento. Vamos usar o meu dinheiro, pai." Eu não tenho o suficiente para poupar. Só um pouco. Muito mais do que eu preciso.

Ele ri. "Nós não precisamos tocar o fundo fiduciário, Em," ele diz. "Por que esse jovem importa para você?", Ele pergunta.

"Ele simplesmente importa, pai."

Eu ouço sua caneta clicar. "Qual é seu nome?"

"Matthew Reed." digo com um nó em minha garganta. Ele vai fazê-lo. Ele vai fazê-lo. Digo-lhe o nome do hospital. "Eu não sei de mais informações do que isso. Eu nem sei quem é seu médico".

Ele ri. "Eu posso obter a informação que eu preciso."

"Você vai fazer isso, né, pai?" Eu peço.

"Emily", ele suspira. "Se eu fizer isso, você está voltando para casa."

Minha voz é um sussurro. "Sim, papai. Eu entendo."

"Estou mandando o jato para você agora."

"Preciso de um dia, pai. Eu preciso lidar com algumas coisas agora. E eu preciso de mais um dia. Se você vai me dar esse tempo, eu vou chegar em casa e eu vou fazer o que quiser." Eu estou pedindo a ele agora.

Ele espera. E eu ouço sua caneta clicar mais e mais. "Ok", ele respira. "Estou enviando o jato agora. Ele vai estar esperando quando estiver pronta no aeroporto."

"Tome conta disso para mim, pai." Eu rolo minha testa para trás e para frente através das telhas. "Por favor. Prometa-me."

"Eu faria qualquer coisa por você, Em," ele me lembra.

"Eu vou te ver em um par de dias", eu sussurro.

"Dois dias, Em," ele diz. "Não mais." E antes que da linha cair, eu o ouvi gritando detalhes para sua secretária. Eu ouço o nome de Matt. E eu o ouço dizer a ela para lidar com isso. Vai ser feito. Eu tenho certeza disso.

Volto à sala de espera. O médico se foi e todos os meninos estão ali com seus braços ao redor um do outro. "O que aconteceu?" Eu pergunto.

Eles movem-se para longe um do outro. "Eles estão movendo-o para uma sala. Ele está acordado. Nós podemos ir vê-lo em apenas um minuto", explica Paul.

Eu caio em uma cadeira. Minhas pernas já não me apoiam.

Poucos minutos depois, uma enfermeira chama os meninos para segui-la. Logan pega a minha mão e me puxa junto com eles. "Eu não sou da família", eu digo.

"Cala a boca", ele murmura. Ele tira uma mecha de cabelo para trás que está presa ao meu lábio.

Deixei que ele me leve junto.

"Vocês só podem ficar por alguns minutos", alerta a enfermeira.

Os meninos estão vertiginosos com excitação. Ela empurra para trás de uma cortina e Matt está lá na cama. Há tubos e fios e ele está ligado a monitores. "Qual é, pessoal?", Ele pergunta. Ele se encolhe e ajusta-se na cama.

"A próxima vez que você quiser morrer, não o faça na frente de Kit, seu filho da puta", Logan diz em voz alta. A sala fica em silêncio. Uma lágrima rola pelo rosto de Logan e Matt estende uma mão para ele. Logan o agarra, palma com palma, os dedos polegares enrolado como os homens fazem, e Logan cai em seu peito. Sam e Pete colocam seus braços em volta um do outro e Paul está apenas ali, então eu me inclino para o seu lado. Ele joga um braço ao redor dos meus ombros e me puxa para ele.

Matt finalmente permite que Logan saia e diz: "Porra, quando você aprendeu a falar?"

Logan encolhe os ombros.

"Essa menina está ensinando-lhe todos os tipos de merda nova", diz Paul, me apertando com força.

"O que aconteceu?" Pergunta Logan. Ele está fazendo sinais enquanto ele fala em voz alta.

"Eu tinha um encontro para me aconchegar com sua garota no sofá e íamos assistir a um filme", diz Matt. "A próxima coisa que eu sei, ela tem a minha cabeça em seu colo, em vez disso." Ele olha para mim, um brilho travesso nos olhos. "Se você quisesse, me segurar Kit, você poderia apenas ter perguntado." Ele ri.

"Você se lembra?" Eu pergunto.

Ele sorri esse sorriso impertinente. "Eu nunca, nunca esquecerei o dia em que você deixou Logan para me segurar em seus braços."

Logan ri. Em voz alta. Todo mundo olha para ele e ele encolhe os ombros.

"Você vai continuar falando, mano?" Paul pede cautela.

Logan dá de ombros novamente.

Paul me aperta.

De repente, uma equipe de médicos corre para o quarto. "O que há de errado?" Paul late.

O médico vem em um momento posterior. "Nós vamos estar movendo Matt para uma unidade diferente", explica. "Assim, ele pode começar o tratamento que nós discutimos."

"O quê?" Matt pasmo. Assim como o resto deles.

O médico levanta as mãos para silenciá-los. "Não fiquem muito esperançosos", ele diz. "Mas agora há uma chance que não havia antes."

"Há uma chance de que ele possa viver?", Pergunta Paul.

O médico sorri e bate em Paul no ombro. "Uma pequena, sim."

"Como?"

"Eu ainda estou trabalhando nisso." O médico olha para mim, mas eu quebro o contato visual.

O quarto é bombardeado com a atividade, e as enfermeiras se preparam para mover Matt. "Há um helicóptero esperando", explica a enfermeira.

"Como?" Paul pergunta novamente.

Matt chega para cada um deles, por sua vez. Ele abraça seus irmãos. Então ele me abraça pela última vez. "Cuide deles", diz ele. "Não importa o que aconteça."

Concordo com a cabeça. Eu estou fazendo da única maneira que eu sei.

Logan

**M**eus irmãos estão quietos no caminho de volta para casa. É o início da tarde de sábado, e eu olho para o meu relógio. "Merda", eu digo.

"O quê?" Paul pergunta.

"Eu tenho uma nomeação para uma tatuagem esta tarde." Caminho com Kit ao meu lado, mas ela se perdeu em seu próprio mundo, uma vez que deixou o hospital. "Eu acho que eu posso cancelar."

"Você está cansado demais para fazer isso?", Pergunta Paul.

Honestamente, eu estou tão cheio de adrenalina agora que eu poderia escalar montanhas. E buscá-los e jogá-los. Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Então, por que não fazê-lo?", Ele pergunta.

"Matt", eu digo. Só que uma palavra.

Paul bate no meu ombro. "Eles não vão nos deixar vê-lo por 48 horas, bobo", ele me lembra.

Isso é certo. Eles vão fazer um monte de testes e exames e toda essa merda e nos disse que ele não pode ver ninguém, pelo menos até segunda-feira. Até estar tudo resolvido. Eu estou esperançoso. Estou muito esperançoso e eu não estive esperançoso por semanas. Eu assisti Matt diminuir cada vez mais, e eu estava no ponto onde eu estava chegando a um acordo com ele. Mas a esperança floresceu dentro de mim. Não é justo. Não é justo. E se ele ainda não fica melhor? Eu tenho que acreditar que ele vai fazer isso.

"Ele disse que ligaria quando tivesse acabado", Paulo me lembra. "Até lá, vamos esperar."

Kit olha para mim, os olhos focando pela primeira vez desde que deixou o hospital. "Eu acho que você deveria abrir a loja. Faça a sua tatuagem. Você vai precisar do dinheiro." Ela não me olha nos olhos quando ela diz a última parte. "Posso ir também?", Ela pergunta. "Eu quero assistir."

Eu quebro meu braço em torno dela e ela sorri para mim. "Você está bem?" Eu pergunto.

Ela acena com a cabeça e se inclina para perto. Eu posso sentir o vento quente de sua inspiração na minha pele. "Pare de me cheirar, você é um pouco pervertida", eu digo.

Ela levanta as sobrancelhas e repete a palavra. "Pervertida?", Ela ri. Eu a abraço, nunca querendo deixá-la ir. Ela é uma parte de nós agora. Todos nós. E ela é minha.

Sam e Pete estão andando atrás de nós, com as cabeças juntas, conversando em voz baixa. Quando eles fazem isso, geralmente há problemas de cerveja. "O que vocês dois estão fazendo?" Paul late. Suas cabeças se separam, e eles tentam não parecer culpados. Eles são terríveis nisso, no entanto.

"Nada", dizem em uníssono.

Paul estreita os olhos para eles. "Eu não acredito em vocês."

Eles olham para ele timidamente.

"Eu não acredito que você queira", eu digo.

"Eu acho que eu gostava mais de você quando você não falava", diz Pete. Então ele sorri.

Eu lanço-lhe o dedo e ele voa para mim, pulando nas minhas costas. Ele salta para cima e para baixo, e inclina-se sobre o meu ombro para que eu possa ver seus lábios. "Meus pés estão frios", diz ele, batendo seus cílios para mim. "Você deveria me levar o resto do caminho."

Ele está trancado em mim como um koala. E ele é fodidamente pesado. É como transportar uma carga de tijolos. Mas eu o empurro e começo a andar.

Sam vira as costas para Kit e se abaixa. "Você parece cansada, Kit", diz ele. "Quer uma carona?" Ele ergue as sobrancelhas para ela. Ela ri, e pula em suas costas.

"Eu não tenho certeza que eu tenho o bom fim deste acordo", eu resmungo, enquanto todos nós caminhamos juntos.

Eu não posso evitar, mas desejo Matt aqui. Já sinto falta do gigante gentil.

Estive trabalhando nesta tatuagem por semanas. É uma enorme águia careca que vai de ombro a ombro. Para não mencionar que é sobre um cara muito grande. Eu desenhei o contorno, e então eu comecei o sombreamento na semana passada. Eu preciso terminar hoje. É uma tatuagem de quinhentos dólares, e poderíamos usar o dinheiro. Especialmente agora.

Eu me sento para trabalhar nele, e Kit assiste por cima do meu ombro por alguns minutos. Mas, em seguida, ela vai para frente da loja para se sentar com Friday e Paul. Paul está atualizando Friday da condição de Matt. Friday adora Matt, se há um de nós que ela trata diferente, é ele. Ela limpa uma lágrima de seu olho.

Eu posso ler os lábios de lá. "Quais são as chances dele ser aceito nesse tratamento? É tão estranho", diz ela. Eu não posso ver o que Paul diz em resposta.

Kit anda até a frente da loja e diz algo para Paul. Ele olha chocado por um minuto e, em seguida, ele puxa seu braço para baixo a olhar para ele. Ela não se machucou, não é? Eu coloco meu equipamento de lado, mas ela olha por cima do ombro e sorri para mim. Ela está bem. Paul indica para ela segui-lo e ele a leva atrás de uma cortina. Eu vejo seus lábios quando ele diz: "Mantenha-o fora de lá", para Friday. Manter longe de onde? Em seguida, ele puxa uma cortina em volta dos dois para separá-los de nós e eu tenho que colocar o equipamento no chão. Eu ando nessa direção. Friday fica entre mim e eles. "Ela está apenas fazendo uma tatuagem", diz ela, me virando.

"Que tipo de tatuagem?"

"Uma pequena borboleta ou algo igualmente bonito. Talvez uma princesa da Disney. Ela não tinha decidido ainda." Ela revira os olhos. Friday tem caveiras e ossos cruzados, e tartarugas, e todos os tipos de coisas estranhas por todo o corpo.

"Eu quero ajudá-la a escolher algo", eu digo, tentando passar por Friday.

"Pare" ela diz. "Ela quer surpreendê-lo."

Eu passo a mão no cabelo, frustrado.

"Tatuagens significam coisas diferentes para pessoas diferentes", diz ela. "Isso significa muito para ela e ela deve ser a única a decidir o que ela recebe."

Eu já sei disso, mas eu quero estar envolvido. Droga.

"Você não confia em Paul para cuidar dela?" Friday pergunta, as sobrancelhas caindo juntas.

É claro que eu confio nele. "Mas esta é a minha menina", eu digo. Eu sei que soa como um bebê. Mas ele está lá.

Ela me dá um tapinha no braço. "Engole isso, botão de ouro", diz ela. Em seguida, ela estreita os olhos para mim. "Espere um minuto! Quando você começou a falar?"

Meu rosto relaxa com o calor. "Não se acostume com isso", reclamo. "Eu posso nunca falar com você de novo."

"Eu só poderia ter tanta sorte", Friday, diz, revirando os olhos. Mas ela pula para cima nas pontas dos pés e me abraça com força. "Estou tão feliz por você", diz ela.

Eu não consigo descobrir sobre o que ela está falando. Kit? Eu? Nosso relacionamento? Minha fala? Eu a afasto quando o cara que eu estava trabalhando começa a agitar os braços na parte de trás da loja. Eu tenho um monte de trabalho a fazer. Então, é melhor eu ficar ocupado.

Uma hora mais tarde, Kit sai de trás da cortina com Paul. Ela está sorrindo, e seu antebraço está coberto com um grande curativo. Ela caminha até mim. Eu terminei minha tatuagem há dez minutos e estava apenas esperando por ela. "Você está vai fazer um buraco no tapete", Kit brinca.

Paul sai atrás dela. Ele está sorrindo, mas ele não encontra meus olhos.

"O que você fez nela?" Eu pergunto.

Ele franze a testa para mim e diz: "Cale a boca". Ele aponta para um cartaz na parede que diz: "As tatuagens são tão individuais como as pessoas que as fazem" Então, ele aponta para um outro que diz: "a tinta de um homem é de um outro homem o propósito na vida." Então, ele aponta para um terceiro. "Nós não fazemos tatuagem em clientes bêbados." Então, ele aponta para um rolo de fita adesiva abaixo de uma placa que diz: "Continue choramingando e eu vou usá-lo."

"Você não é divertido", eu digo.

Kit cai no meu lado e envolve seus braços em volta de mim.

"O que você conseguiu?" Eu pergunto.

Ela olha nos meus olhos. "Algo que vai me impedir de nunca esquecer de você e o que você significa para mim."

"É sobre mim?" Meu coração cambaleia e minha respiração fica mais rápida e de repente eu não consigo pensar.

Ela sorri e ela concorda. "É sobre você."

"Posso ver?" Eu estou morrendo aqui.

Ela balança a cabeça. "Hoje não."

"Quando?" Ainda morrendo aqui.

Ela encolhe os ombros e de repente ela parece triste.

"O que há de errado?" Eu pergunto, inclinando o rosto para o meu.

Ela pega a mão no bolso e tira um pedaço de papel dobrado. Ela o entrega para mim. Seu rosto com ondas de calor.

"Esta é a tatuagem?" Eu pergunto.

Ela balança a cabeça. "Não."

Eu o abro lentamente.

MEU NOME É EMILY.

Emily

**M**eu coração está batendo tão alto que posso ouvi-lo. Logan abre o pedaço de papel e ele congela. Ele olha por um longo tempo, mais tempo do que eu esperava. Eu tento pegá-lo de volta. Mas ele me empurra para longe. Então ele pega a minha mão e me puxa da loja. Eu não tenho a chance de dizer adeus a Paul ou a Friday. Eu nem mesmo coloco meus pés debaixo de mim antes que ele me puxe pela rua.

"Espere", eu chamo. Mas ele não pode me ouvir. Seu olhar está fixo em sua rota para onde ele está me levando. Toco seu ombro. Ele não pára. Ele só me puxa pelo meio da multidão. Eu cravo meus calcanhares e paro. Ele se vira para mim e pega na minha mão novamente. Tenho medo que ele vai me atirar por cima do ombro como da última vez. Mas eu quero isso seja a minha escolha. Eu quero que isso seja a nossa escolha, juntos. "Espere", eu digo, emoldurando o rosto com as mãos. Ele olha para mim. "Por que a pressa?"

"Porque eu quero você tanto que me dói, você, mulher tola." Ele me faz sorrir. Ele provavelmente nunca me chamará de tola novamente, mas eu percebo que é um termo carinhoso com ele, e não uma ofensa.

"Eu quero você também", eu admito.

Ele olha para o pedaço de papel que está em sua mão. "Você confia em mim", diz ele.

Concordo com a cabeça.

"Podemos ir para o apartamento e conversar?", Ele pergunta. "Prometo não molestá-lo no momento em que entrar pela porta. Temos algumas coisas que precisam ser ditas."

Sim, nós temos. Concordo com a cabeça.

Ele pega a minha mão na sua e levanta-a aos lábios para beijar meus dedos. Ele anda um pouco mais lento neste momento. Ele aponta para o meu braço. "O que você conseguiu?"

Eu sorrio. Eu não estou lhe dizendo. É para mim. É para me levar comigo quando eu for. É um pedaço dele. De todos eles, na verdade. É meu. E eu não estou compartilhando. Não agora.

"Vamos lá", ele persuade.

Eu balanço minha cabeça. "Não vai acontecer."

Ele parece abatido por um momento. Mas, então, chega ao seu complexo de apartamentos e corre até a escada. Ele está quase sem fôlego.

Entramos no apartamento vazio. Ninguém está lá.

"Você pode acreditar que eles admitiram Matt no programa de tratamento?", Ele pergunta enquanto ele caminha em direção ao quarto.

"Incrível, não é?"

"Tão fodidamente incrível", diz ele. Ele está esperançoso sobre isso e eu adoro a forma como ele usa seu coração em sua manga.

Eu não quero falar sobre Matt, porque eu tenho medo de quebrar a chorar e dizer-lhe o que eu fiz. Dizer-lhe com o que me comprometi, a fim de dar uma chance a Matt, a fim de ter certeza que o mundo de Logan ficaria completo, com todos os seus irmãos. "Estou tão feliz que ele vai ter uma chance", eu digo. Minha voz entope na minha garganta e eu estou contente Logan não pode ouvi-la.

Ele pega nos meus sentimentos, no entanto, porque ele anda pela sala e pega meu rosto com os dedos. "Eu sinto muito que você fosse a única aqui quando ele ficou doente."

Eu não sinto. Nem um pouco. Estou tão feliz que eu estava aqui. Estou feliz que pude ajudar. Em mais de um sentido. "Eu estou feliz que eu estava aqui. Não trocaria o tempo que passei com a cabeça dele no meu colo por nada." Eu não posso morder de volta o meu sorriso.

"Eu te amo pra caralho", diz ele. Em seguida, ele inclina a cabeça e me beija. Seus lábios são suaves, mas urgentes.

Lágrimas caem dos meus olhos, porque eu sei que este é nosso último dia juntos. "Eu preciso tomar um banho", eu digo, parando. Eu preciso de um momento para me recompor. Sem contar que passamos a noite no hospital. Eu preciso me limpar.

Ele balança a cabeça e aponta para o meu braço. Droga. Eu tenho uma nova tatuagem e uma bandagem. "Você não pode molhar, se você tirar o curativo fora", diz ele.

Eu não quero tirar a bandagem. "Podemos envolvê-lo?"

"Por que você não quer me deixar ver?" Ele está olhando profundamente em meus olhos. Eu não posso explicar isso a ele.

Ele solta um suspiro e volta com um filme plástico e uma fita impermeável. Ele o envolve no meu braço e diz: "Aqui. Isso vai mantê-lo completamente seco."

Eu não estou preocupada sobre molhar. Estou preocupada com o curativo cair. "Obrigada", eu digo. Eu o beijo rapidamente. "Eu vou estar de volta em poucos minutos."

Eu tiro a roupa e entro no chuveiro. Cargas de água quente caem em cima de mim e eu percebo que o medo em meu coração foi substituído por saudade. Eu estava com medo de amar Logan. Agora eu tenho muito tempo para amar Logan. E eu faço. E sempre irei. Mas eu tenho que lhe deixar para proteger algo precioso para ele. Eu sei disso. Eu não tenho uma escolha. Os vapores de água quente em envolvem, e eu inclino ambos os antebraços contra a parede, tentando me recompor. Lágrimas caem em meu rosto, misturadas com a água. Há uma corrente de ar e eu sinto a cortina se mover atrás de mim.

Eu pulo quando Logan entra no banho comigo. Seu corpo meu envolve, completamente nu. "Logan", eu grito.

A risada quente faz um movimento contra minhas costas. "Eu não quero ficar longe de você", diz ele, empurrando o meu cabelo molhado para o lado para que ele possa pressionar os lábios no meu ombro nu.

Ele está duro contra minha bunda, o comprimento rígido dele me provocando. Ele pega minha bucha das minhas mãos e coloca sabão. Então, ele arrasta pela minha espinha, lentamente, muito lentamente. Minha respiração pega na minha garganta quando ele abandona a bucha e passa as mãos ensaboadas sobre minha bunda, apertando minhas nádegas em seu aperto suave. Ele não deixa um lugar sujo, com as mãos para encontrar todas as fendas e mergulha, todo o caminho até a parte posterior das minhas pernas, em frente e atrás dos joelhos, que eu não tinha idéia que era tão delicado, e ao longo dos meus pés. Eu fico lá com meus olhos fechados, incapaz de olhar para ele. Ele está de volta e ensaboa o sabão em suas mãos novamente. Desta vez, ele não leva a bucha em tudo. Ele usa seus dedos para roçar meu corpo. Seus dedos agradam todo o caminho até o meu braço esquerdo, todo o caminho até a ponta dos dedos. Dedos fortes entrelaçam os meus e ele me dá um aperto antes de me virar para encará-lo.

Eu mantenho meus olhos fechados. Estou impressionada com o que ele está fazendo comigo. Se eu olhar em seus olhos, eu não sei o que vai acontecer agora. Eu poderia entrar em combustão. Eu poderia quebrar. Eu poderia gozar apenas com o puro prazer de seu toque. Eu posso sentir o seu sorriso no meu ombro enquanto ele pressiona seus lábios lá. Suas mãos em círculos nos meus seios, e os polegares suaves em meus mamilos, que estão se endurecendo com seu toque. Eu arqueio minhas costas, pressionando meus seios em suas mãos, e o ouço rir. Meus olhos se abrem.

Seu cabelo está molhado e ele está pingando água. Eu me inclino para frente, para lamber seu peito. Ele geme, congelando. Seus dedos apertam de meus mamilos, alongando-os com os puxões suaves. "Logan", eu choro. Ele olha para mim e para.

"Você disse alguma coisa?", Ele pergunta.

"Eu não sei", eu digo. Risos quebram em minha garganta. "Eu não posso nem pensar. Você quer me fazer repetir?"

"Eu senti que você disse alguma coisa", diz ele. Ele sorri. "Eu só queria ter certeza de que está tudo bem."

Eu coloco minha cabeça contra a parede. Eu nunca vou ficar bem de novo. Ele esfrega as mãos com sabão sobre a minha barriga e, em seguida, mergulhe os dedos na fenda entre as pernas. Eu procuro seus ombros.

Ele pega a bucha novamente, e coloca mais sabão. "Abra as pernas para mim", ele ordena, tocando minha coxa.

Isto é mais íntimo do que qualquer coisa que eu jamais ousei sonhar. Ele usa a toalha para limpar delicadamente entre as minhas pernas. Ele espalha as pontas dos dedos para me abrir, rosnando baixo em sua garganta. A bucha arrasta em meu clitóris, e meus joelhos quase cedem. Ele joga a bucha para o lado e usa as mãos com sabão para deslizar em minhas dobras, para frente e para trás. "Logan" eu choro. Desta vez, eu toco em seu ombro. Ele olha para cima e sorri. "Algo errado?", Ele pergunta. Ele acaricia todo o meu clitóris novamente, e depois me abre para o pulverizador do chuveiro. Seus dedos esfregam para frente e para trás até que eu não estou mais escorregadia. Ou, pelo menos, não escorregadia do sabão.

"Eu acho que estou limpa", eu digo. Eu não posso demorar muito mais.

Logan se levanta e me beija. "Eu quero estar dentro de você tanto", diz ele. Ele me empurra sob o jato d'água para molhar meu cabelo, e depois lava o meu cabelo, enxaguando-o com cuidado. "Seu cabelo está crescendo", ele diz. "É loiro?"

Concordo com a cabeça. "Não platinado. Mas uma cor mais escura."

"Eu gostaria de vê-lo assim", diz ele. "Talvez algum dia." Ele sorri e me beija. Ele me move para o lado e começa a lavar o seu próprio corpo, seus movimentos rápidos e eficientes.

"Deixe-me ajudá-lo", eu digo, chegando a levar o sabão dele.

"Se você me tocar agora, eu vou gozar", avisa. "E eu realmente quero fazer isso quando eu estiver dentro de você."

Minha barriga vira. "Oh".

Ele ri. "Basta estar lá e assistir", diz ele.

Ele se lava e enxágua o cabelo, e eu deixei o meu olhar arrastar para baixo de seu corpo. Ele me disse que tinha um piercing lá embaixo. Mas ele não me disse que tinha uma haste através da pele na base de seu pênis. "Esse é o piercing que você me falou?" Eu pergunto.

Ele balança a cabeça, soprando água de seus lábios. Ele está tão duro. Tão duro. E longo. E grosso. E eu não tenho idéia de como ele vai conseguir entrar em mim. Mas uma coisa é certa. Ele vai estar dentro de mim esta noite. Eu abri a porta quando eu lhe disse o meu nome.

"Emily Madison", eu digo. "Meu nome. É Emily Madison."

Ele congela. "De onde você é?" Ele pergunta. Ele desliga o chuveiro, mas nunca olha para longe de mim.

"California".

"A costa oposta", ele respira. Ele toma o meu rosto nas mãos. "Emily", diz ele novamente. "Combina com você".

Eu sorrio. "Eu estou contente."

Logan sai da banheira, e volta com duas toalhas. Ele me seca e me envolve em uma toalha. A outra ele usa em si mesmo, e, em seguida, a coloca ao redor de seus quadris.

"Você quer ir para a cama?" Ele pergunta. Ele finge um bocejo. "Estou muito cansado."

Eu rio. Deus, esse homem me faz rir. "Se você pensa que você está recebendo o sono esta noite, você está redondamente enganado." Eu balanço meu dedo para ele.

"Promessas, promessas", ele rosna quando ele me levanta da banheira com fortes mãos em volta da minha cintura.

Logan

**E**la é tão bela que eu mal posso respirar. "Emily", eu digo. Eu quero dizer mais e mais e mais. Ela me disse seu sobrenome, também, mas tudo o que eu me lembro é o que estava escrito no pedaço de papel.

"Esse é o meu nome. Não o use em vão" ela brinca.

Eu a pego, e ela envolve as pernas ao redor da minha cintura. Meu pau chega para ela, e eu deslizo contra seu calor. Mas eu ainda não estou pronto. Quero saborear cada segundo. Eu a levo para o quarto. Ela me beija enquanto eu ando, e eu mal posso dar um passo, eu estou tão envolvido com ela.

"Tem alguém aqui?" Ela se senta para trás de mim o tempo suficiente para perguntar.

Deus, espero que não. "Acho que não", eu digo.

"E se eles estiverem?", ela pergunta.

"Então você vai ter que ficar quieta." Eu rio. Porque as chances de ela estar tranquila durante todas as coisas que eu pretendo fazer com ela é ridícula.

Ela enterra a cabeça no meu ombro e eu posso sentir sua respiração no meu pescoço. Ela me beija suavemente, sugando minha pele. "Dê-me uma mordida" Exorto. Estou brincando, mas então eu sinto a raspagem de seus dentes contra a pele macia e eu realmente, realmente quero que ela continue fazendo o que ela está fazendo. Ela morde delicadamente, e então suga a dor. "Jesus", eu lamento. Meu pau pulsa e eu mordo de volta um gemido. Eu bato a porta do quarto atrás de nós e caio na cama com ela, segurando-me em cima dela. A porra dos meus braços estão tremendo e, pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu não sei o que fazer a seguir.

Então eu posso me recompor, eu tenho um momento para parar e desembrulhar o plástico e a fita de seu braço. Eu começo a descascar o curativo de volta, mas ela pega e bate minhas mãos. Eu congelo, enterrando meu rosto em seu pescoço. Eu mal posso respirar.

"O que há de errado?", Ela pergunta, tirando o meu rosto nas mãos.

"Eu me sinto como um adolescente de quatorze anos que se atrapalha com a sua primeira menina," eu admito. "Eu não sei o que fazer a seguir."

Eu levanto e abro sua toalha, tirando-a do meio entre nós. "Você já fez isso tantas vezes", ela me lembra, revirando os olhos.

Eu paro. "Eu nunca fiz isso antes."

Seus olhos se estreitam.

"Eu nunca fiz isso com alguém que me importo. Com alguém que estou apaixonado. Jesus, garota, você me deixa louco".

"Nós podemos desligar a luz?", Ela pede. Em seguida, ele reconhece que eu não posso ver seus lábios se não mantiver a luz acesa. "Não importa", diz ela.

"Será que a luz incomoda?" Eu pergunto. Eu beijando-a, colocando o seu peito em minha mão. Eu sinto suavemente o peso dele, e vejo seu rosto quando eu o seguro e trago um mamilo nos lábios. Eu uso a língua rapidamente, raspando a carne macia com cuidado, mas com força. Ela arqueia as costas, fechando os olhos enquanto se move para se aproximar de mim.

Suas coxas nuas envolvem em torno de meus quadris, e eu sinto a esperteza dela contra o meu pau. "Merda", eu digo.

"O quê?" Ela congela.

"Eu esqueci de pegar um preservativo."

Ela conta com os dedos e balança a cabeça. "Está tudo bem. Nós não precisamos de um." Ela pára e morde o lábio. "A menos que, hum, você precisa de um."

Eu fui testado apenas algumas semanas atrás, quando todos nós fizemos teste de medula óssea para Matt. Eu estou limpo. "Eu nunca fiz isso sem ele." Eu estou com medo. Mais medo do que eu já estive.

Eu pressiono em sua fenda, deslizando para trás e para frente através de sua umidade, mas não escorrego para dentro. Eu entalho meu pau contra o topo de sua fenda, e pressiono suavemente, balançando contra seu clitóris. Ela está tão molhada que ela é escorregadia e muito, muito doce.

Eu não sei o que fazer, eu a quero tanto. Minha respiração vacila, e meus braços fraquejam sob o meu peso.

"Emily, você pode me levar lá dentro?" Eu peço. Eu posso fazer isso com delicadeza depois. Temos uma vida inteira para aperfeiçoar nisso.

Ela atinge entre nós e leva o meu pau na mão. Ela passa sua mão para cima e para baixo do meu comprimento escorregadio, e então me trás para seu calor. Ela levanta os quadris assim que eu escorrego para dentro.

Eu a levo lentamente. Quero lembrar deste momento para sempre e sempre. Eu não posso segurar um gemido quando eu enterro meu rosto em seu pescoço. "Foda-se, Emily. Você está tão apertada. Eu não acho que eu posso suportar."

Ela agita seus quadris, e me leva mais fundo. Estou enterrado até o punho dentro da mulher que eu amo. Eu olho para o rosto dela e há lágrimas nos olhos. "Eu te machuquei?" Eu pergunto. Pego seu rosto em minhas mãos e limpo as lágrimas com as pontas dos meus dedos.

Ela balança a cabeça e me puxa para dentro dela com os pés na minha bunda. Eu começo a me mover.

Emily me beija, sua língua deslizando na minha boca quando eu entro e saio de seu calor. Eu posso sentir os pequenos gaguejos de sua respiração com o meu avançar e recuar. Ela se esforça para atender os meus movimentos. "Emily, Emily, Emily," eu canto.

Estou mais perto de gozar do que ela está, mas não por muito. Chego entre os nossos corpos e brinco com seu clitóris. Ela levanta para mim, seus quadris empurrando com mais força contra mim. Ela grita. Eu posso sentir a vibração em seu peito. Eu olho para o rosto dela. Ela está dizendo meu nome mais e mais e mais.

Seus pés travam em torno de mim enquanto ela se aperta no meu pau. "Em," Eu engasgo. Minha voz machuca por excesso de uso. "Eu preciso que você goze, Emily," eu digo calmamente. "Goza no meu pau. Por favor, Em." Eu não estou acima implorando por ela. Eu estou finalmente no interior da mulher que eu amo, mas eu não posso resistir eternamente. Ela está boa demais.

Ela joga a cabeça para trás quando goza, e sua buceta puxa meu pau. Eu me enfio dentro dela empurrando o máximo que posso ir. Ela me sulga todo, me puxando para ela com os tremores de seu canal, uma vez que se fecha com força, com tanta força, em torno de mim. Ela se desfaz em meus braços e eu cobiço cada aperto. Eu olho para o rosto dela, porque eu não posso ouvir seus gritos. Eu posso senti-la, porém, como ela me ordenha, é mais do que eu imaginava. Mas, novamente, eu também sinto que minhas bolas estão sendo puxadas para fora através de minha garganta. É quase doloroso como ela tem tudo de mim. Eu bombeio lentamente para dentro e para fora dela, não querendo parar, mas meu pau está tão sensível que eu tenho que parar de me mover.

Ela envolve seus braços em volta de mim quando eu caio em cima dela e me aperta, mas, em seguida, os seus braços caiem. Ela diz alguma coisa. Eu posso sentir isso. Eu me levanto. "O quê?" Eu peço. "Eu não te machuquei, machuquei?" Medo me invade.

"Se isso está me machucando, eu quero que você faça isso mais e mais e mais, a noite toda." Ela ri, seu corpo tremendo com o riso.

Eu rolo para o meu lado, mas eu não quero ficar longe dela, então eu rolo ela para que ela fique de cara comigo. Eu escovo o cabelo para trás de seu rosto com as duas mãos. "Eu te amo", eu digo.

Ela sorri para mim, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro. "Eu também te amo", diz ela. "Não importa o que aconteça, por favor, saiba que o que eu sinto por você é real. Que eu não sei como eu poderia viver sem você."

Eu me inclino para trás, avaliando-a de perto. Por que ela diria uma coisa dessas? Mas ela chega para mim e me empurra para as minhas costas. Eu ainda estava semi duro, mas estou totalmente duro agora. Ela segura no meu pau e depois me leva para seu interior. "Jesus Cristo, mulher," eu digo. Ela está quente e úmida onde eu gozei dentro dela.

Ela coloca suas mãos em meu peito, e começa a me montar. Seus movimentos são incertos, assim pego seus quadris nus em minhas mãos e guio seus movimentos. Ela diminui até que ela encontra um ritmo, pegando o lábio inferior entre os dentes. Puxo-o livre, e a puxo para baixo para beijá-la. Eu transo com ela enquanto ela está em cima de mim, seus seios apertados contra meu peito. Ela me conhece, e sua garganta vibra com o som cada vez que empurrar e puxar para fora.

Ela grita o meu nome. Eu posso ler em seus lábios. Ela diz que mais e mais e mais, mas eu não consigo me imaginar cansando de ouvir isso.

Ela aperta o meu pau dentro de suas profundezas, e eu preciso gozar. Ela senta-se, subindo e descendo em mim de novo, e então ela se despedaça. Ela goza em cima de mim, com os braços instáveis enquanto ela treme com prazer.

Ela protesta quando eu puxo a partir de suas profundezas. Eu a rolo sobre seu estômago e enfio um travesseiro sob os quadris. Ela sorri para mim por cima do ombro, um estímulo simples. Eu não preciso de ninguém, mas tenho grande orgulho do fato de que ela ofereceu-me sua bênção. Eu deslizo por trás dela, e ela está tão apertada que não iria levar mais que um momento para gozar. Aproximo-me para tocar seu clítoris. Ela pega a minha mão e não me deixa tocá-lo. Eu luto com ela por um momento. Eu quero agradá-la. Eu quero agradá-la tanto. "Por favor", eu digo-lhe em seu ouvido. Sua mão empurra minha direção dela calor e eu esfrego até o fim, e só quando eu sinto o naufrágio de seu orgasmo que eu sigo. Eu desmorono em cima dela. Ela deixa-me ali por um momento, mas ela quer virar e dizer algo para mim, eu acho.

Eu caio para o lado e a puxo para deitar no meu peito. Eu coloco meus lábios contra a testa dela e os mantenho lá.

Ela senta-se com os cotovelos no meu peito e olha para mim. "Eu te amo tanto, Logan", diz ela. Então ela mergulha a cabeça, se instala em meu peito, e adormece.

Emily

**E**u acordo antes do sol nascer. A luz ainda está ligada e Logan está de costas. Estou deitada em cima dele, e não há suor entre nós. Eu preciso me limpar e sair de lá antes que ele acorde. Meu estômago se aperta com o pensamento de deixá-lo e as lágrimas enchem meus olhos. Eu olho para ele através do meu choro até que ele é um grande borrão. Um grande, bonito borrão. Eu o amo muito. Eu o amo tanto que eu não posso ficar. Eu o amo demais para fazê-lo ficar sem Matt. Eu apenas não posso fazer isso. Eu tenho que dar a ele o que pode salvar Matt. Eu sei que não pode ser evitado. Alguém poderia muito bem me apegar em duas partes - que não faria mal nenhum ao menos.

Eu deixei minhas lágrimas caírem, não me preocupando em enxugá-las enquanto fui para o chuveiro. Eu me movo tão silenciosamente quanto eu posso, e me visto no banheiro. Eu escovo meu cabelo molhado, mas eu não faço muito mais do que isso. Não há necessidade de colocar qualquer maquiagem. Ela será lavada pela minha miséria.

Eu volto para o quarto e olho para ele ali. Ele é tão bonito. Ele é tudo que eu quero e tudo o que eu poderia precisar. Mas eu não tenho certeza do que ele precisa. Sim, eu tenho. Ele precisa de Matt. Ele precisa de mim para ver que Matt recebe tudo o que ele tem que ter para ficar melhor. Para viver. E eu estou lhe dando da única maneira que eu posso.

Seu cabelo está desgrenhado sobre a testa. Lembro-me de olhar para ele, enquanto ele dormia naquela primeira noite e me pergunto se sua mãe já o viu como eu. Ela tinha que fazer. Ele é tão bonito. Tanto dentro como fora. Ele cuidou de mim por tanto tempo. E eu confio muito nele. Mas eu preciso fazer isso.

Eu escovo as lágrimas do meu rosto. Eu posso fazer isso. Eu tenho que fazer isso. Eu pego minha guitarra e meu saco de lona preta. Ainda não há muito nele. Não há muito de mim que eu não vou deixar aqui, então eu não acho que isso importe.

Eu olho para minha guitarra. Quero deixar-lhe uma parte de mim. Algo que vá deixá-lo saber o quanto eu o amo. Eu inclino a guitarra contra a parede. Ele vai cuidar disso para mim. Meu pai nunca vai me deixar usá-la novamente de qualquer maneira. Não haverá Julliard para mim. Haverá um casamento. Haverá um futuro, mas não o que eu quero.

Saio com nada, além do meu saco de lona preta e algumas peças de roupa. Eu não tomo nada, exceto sua camiseta do AC / DC, a que eu usava na primeira noite que eu o conheci. Eu sei que é bobagem, mas eu quero. Eu chamo um táxi antes de descer as escadas. Na cidade, você nunca é cuidadosa suficiente.

Eu salto de pé para pé. Eu ainda não tenho um casaco e está frio. Ainda está escuro lá fora. Não há estrelas no céu por causa de todas as luzes da rua. O taxi para na minha frente e eu saio para a calçada. Eu olho para seu prédio, e eu faço uma pequena prece para Matt. Logan vai ficar bem. Ele vai sobreviver a isso. Eu não tenho certeza se eu quero, mas Logan terá Matt e o resto de seus irmãos.

Eu respiro fundo e entro no táxi. Eu digo ao taxista para me levar ao aeroporto, e eu preciso passar por uma entrada privada. Ele me olha de perto no espelho. Então, ele dá de ombros e me leva para onde eu digo. Eu burlo a segurança dentro do aeroporto, mas ainda temos que passar por verificações de segurança. Eles chamam o avião, e o piloto garante aos guardas de segurança que eu vou estar viajando em privado, e que eles têm a minha identificação. Eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso. Mas o meu pai teria pensado em tudo.

O próprio segurança do meu pai está esperando no pé da escada do avião. "Senhorita Madison", diz ele.

"'E ai, Watkins?" Pergunto levianamente.

Ele sorri. "Eu gosto do cabelo."

"Olhe para ele enquanto pode, porque o papai vai me fazer mudar isso assim que eu chegar em casa." Eu suspiro. Eu estou tão cansada. Eu afivelo o cinto de segurança, porque é o que eu tenho que fazer até decolar e me estabilizar. O piloto vem me cumprimentar. Eu o conheço, também, mas não me lembro o nome dele.

"Senhorita Madison", diz ele com um aceno de cabeça. "Estou feliz que você está voando comigo hoje."

"Eu não", murmuro.

Ele não responde. Ele simplesmente vai e pega as coisas para decolar. É cedo e ainda está escuro, então eu não posso nem ver a cidade passar por mim enquanto decolo. Eu vejo as luzes, mas elas não são o que a cidade é para mim. Esta cidade é muito mais.

Depois que o piloto diz que está ok, eu desafivelo o cinto e vou me deitar no quarto. "Posso arranjar-lhe alguma coisa, Emily?", Pergunta Watkins. Eu enterro meu rosto em meu travesseiro para que ele não veja as minhas lágrimas. Balanço minha cabeça. "Deixe-me saber se você precisar de alguma coisa, Em," ele diz baixinho. Em seguida, com mais firmeza, "Qualquer coisa".

Concordo com a cabeça, meu rosto ainda enterrado no meu travesseiro.

Eu soluço até que eu estou muito cansada para fazer mais. Então eu durmo o resto do vôo. Eles me acordam com a fivela quando é hora de pousar. Eu vou para o banheiro e lavo o rosto, escovo meu cabelo e fico limpa. Meu pai vai ter uma merda para dizer, não importa o quê. Mas eu posso, pelo menos, parecer apresentável.

A limusine para ao lado do avião assim que ele pousa. Watkins abre a porta e eu deslizo para dentro. Mas então eu paro. Minha mãe está lá dentro. Ela está perfeitamente bem vestida, como sempre. Seus olhos castanhos não são os únicos que eu quero estar olhando. Quero olhar o azul de Logan. São seus os olhos que eu quero ver. Ela olha para mim, e para Watkins, que fecha a porta atrás de mim e vai sentar-se com o motorista. Ele nunca faz isso. Mas a minha mãe pode fazer praticamente qualquer coisa com nada mais do que um olhar. "Emily", diz ela secamente.

"Mãe", eu respondo.

"Você parece um inferno", diz ela. E seu rosto finalmente se quebra em um sorriso.

"Onde está o pai?" Eu torço uma mecha do meu cabelo de preto em volta do meu dedo.

"Temo que seu pai esteja na casinha do cachorro. Ele estragou isso terrivelmente. E assim, ele não é mais responsável por este assunto".

Minha mãe nunca faz isso. Eu não acho que ela tinha uma opinião em tudo. "O quê?"

"Seu pai é a razão por que você fugiu de casa. Seu pai é o motivo pelo qual você se foi há mais de seis meses. Seu pai e sua conivência são a razão pela qual eu perdi minha filha." Sua voz se quebra na última palavra. Minha mãe nunca se desfaz. Nunca. Mas ela faz agora. Lágrimas rolam pelo seu rosto e ela chega para mim. Eu caio dentro dela. Minha mãe está me oferecendo tudo o que eu preciso agora.

"Eu vou estragar suas roupas," eu aviso, fungando.

"Suje-me. Eu não me importo." Ela me aperta com ela. "Conte-me tudo."

Sento-me de volta. "Você não quer ouvir tudo."

Ela suspira. "Eu não posso ajudá-la se eu não souber o que está errado."

"Mãe," eu reclamo.

"Vou começar por você", diz ela, sorrindo. Ela zomba do meu tom aborrecido e diz: "Bem, há esse menino..." Ela diz esperando-me terminar.

Eu digo a minha mãe a história sobre por que eu saí, onde fui, o que eu venho fazendo.

No final da minha história, ela diz: "Seu pai ainda espera que você se case com o rapaz."

Concordo com a cabeça. "Eu sei."

"Mas isso nunca, nunca vai acontecer."

Meu olhar dispara com ela.

"Nós estamos indo para o salão. E então nós vamos cuidar disso."

"Mãe," eu respiro. "Prometi ao pai."

Ela acaricia minha mão. "Você vai ver. Confie em mim." E por alguma razão, eu faço.

Pelas próximas quatro horas, nós mudamos a cor do meu cabelo de volta ao seu tom natural, pintamos as unhas de um rosa brilhante, em vez de preto, "porque nós não queremos ir contra o sistema," e ela manda alguém para pegar novas roupas para mim. Ela tem um bando de gente fazendo o seu lance.

Quando estou pronta, eu sinto o meu velho eu. Mas eu não sou. Eu nunca vou ser.

Nós vamos até a nossa casa e as portas estão abertas. Eu estou tão confusa. Há vans de notícia em toda parte. "O que é isso, mãe?" Eu pergunto.

"Isso é lidar com esta situação para você." Ela distraidamente passa a mão para baixo do comprimento do meu cabelo. "Você é uma garota inteligente, Emily. Você pode fazer suas próprias escolhas."

Lágrimas picam nas costas das minhas pálpebras. Eu sou uma garota inteligente. Outro alguém a quem Logan disse.

Logan

**E**stou apavorado. Emily se foi, mas sua guitarra ainda está aqui. Ela se foi antes que eu acordasse esta manhã. Seu saco preto se foi. E todos os seus pertences, exceto o violão. Ela não teria deixado, ela teria? Não para sempre. Paul senta ao meu lado no sofá e ele bate a mão da minha boca para eu parar de roer as minhas unhas. "Ela vai voltar", diz ele. "Pare de se preocupar."

Ela não vai estar de volta. Eu tenho certeza disso. Percebi isso, dizendo-me o nome dela na noite passada e me deixando dentro dela, ela não estava me dizendo que me ama. Ela estava me dizendo adeus. Dói pra caramba perceber isso, mas é verdade. Eu tenho certeza disso.

O telefone toca. Eu pulo quando as luzes piscam, indicando a campainha. Paul corre para atendê-lo. "Matt diz para ligar no canal de notícia", diz Paul, enquanto ele liga a TV e muda os canais.

A nova âncora começa a falar. Eu li as legendas quando eles a colocam na parte inferior da tela.

_Nos dias de hoje notícias de celebridades, a filha pródiga de um dos empresários mais influentes dos Estados Unidos fio encontrada viva hoje._

"O que isso tem a ver com a gente?" pergunto a Paul.

_Vocês devem se lembrar do circo da mídia há mais de seis meses atrás, quando EMILY MADISON desapareceu._

A TV muda para uma foto de uma loira.

Paul bate em meu peito duro para chamar minha atenção. Dói como um filho da puta, mas meu olhar está preso na TV.

_EMILY MADISON desapareceu há mais de seis meses atrás, mas ela voltou para casa hoje._

"Essa é a minha Emily," eu respiro. Seu cabelo está loiro. E ela tem um sorriso de milhões de dólares, juntamente com alguns brincos de milhões de dólares.

Paul me encara, por isso tenho de olhar para ele. "É Kit?", Ele pergunta.

Eu aceno com ele para calá-lo. Ele se vira para cima da TV. Eu vejo as palavras na parte inferior da tela. Eu vou para frente, para que minha bunda fique equilibrada na ponta do sofá.

_EMILY aceitou responder algumas perguntas_, as legendas dizem.

Eu vejo enquanto a mulher que eu amo caminha até o pódio. Ela pisca e segura sua mão para bloquear o sol. Eu posso ver as sardas através da ponta de seu nariz, e meu coração cambaleia. Ela está na Califórnia. "Boa tarde", diz ela.

A multidão começa a disparar perguntas. "Onde eu estive?", Ela repete. "Eu estive em Nova York por seis meses. Há um pouco de uma história para ir com isso, mas eu não vou te aborrecer com isso. Às vezes uma garota precisa de uma pausa." As legendas indicam que ela está rindo. Mas não há o riso em seus olhos.

_Você está bem, Emily?_ alguém pergunta.

"Estou muito bem", diz ela, sorrindo. "Nunca estive melhor."

_Você está doente mentalmente, Emily_? _Teve um colapso? Você está na reabilitação?_

Ela olha para a pessoa com surpresa. "A última vez que verifiquei, eu não estava." Ela olha para seu corpo e acaricia seus quadris e estômago. "Eu acho que estou muito bem."

_Você estava jogando_, _Emily_?

Ela balança a cabeça. "Não. Nenhum jogo. Eu estava perfeitamente segura o tempo todo."

Alguém anda até o pódio para puxar Emily, e eu a vejo dar um passo para trás. Mais uma pergunta rola na tela.

_Quais são seus planos para o futuro, Emily?_

Ela sorri. Então ela olha diretamente para a câmera. Diretamente para mim. Ela poderia muito bem ter me chutado na barriga. "Na primavera, eu vou para Julliard estudar música."

Meu estômago desce em direção a meus pés.

_Por que Nova York, Emily?_ Alguém pergunta antes que ela possa ir embora.

Ela inclina a cabeça para o lado e olha diretamente para mim. Ela levanta a mão em sinal de "eu te amo" e vejo a tatuagem que leva até seu antebraço. É uma chave, e escrito para baixo do centro do eixo da chave são as letras do meu nome. Eu olho para Paul. "Você fez isso?"

Ele sorri e encolhe os ombros. "Não é nada."

É tudo. É cada coisa maldita.

O repórter repete a pergunta.

_Por que Nova York Emily?_

"É simples", diz ela. "É porque eu amo Nova York. Eu amo Nova York com todo o meu coração e eu não posso esperar para voltar para ela. Eu precisava vir ver o meu pai para que ele pudesse cuidar de algo para mim. Mas eu vou voltar para Nova York." Ela se inclina perto do microfone. "Eu te amo Nova York. Nunca duvide. Vejo você em breve."

Então ela se foi.

Eu caio de volta contra o sofá, tentando juntar tudo na minha cabeça.

"Merda", diz Paul. "Ela pagou pelo tratamento de Matt."

"O quê?" Eu ainda estou pasmo.

"Ela voltou para casa por você", ele explica. Ele ainda tem Matt no telefone e ele está falando com nós dois ao mesmo tempo.

Ela fez tudo isso por mim. "Ela fez isso para mim", eu disse em voz alta.

"Filho da puta sortudo", diz Paul, me socando no braço.

"Ela vai voltar para a sessão de primavera em Julliard." Felicidade quente se instala em torno de mim como um cobertor fresco fora do secador.

Paul concorda. "Matt vai estar em casa até então."

Nós todos esperamos que Matt estivesse em casa até então. Matt tem uma chance de voltar para casa e é tudo por causa de Emily. Eu salto para cima e Paul me o puxo para um abraço.

"Ela vai voltar?" Eu pergunto. Eu não posso envolver minha cabeça em torno de tudo isso. "Ela não foi embora para sempre."

"Ela só disse a porra do mundo todo o quanto ela te ama, seu idiota." Paul me dá um soco no ombro novamente.

Ela está voltando. Para Julliard. Para mim.

Continua...

**Sinopse:** Emily - Estou de volta a Nova York, pronta para começar minha vida nova com Loga. As coisas ainda estão no ar conosco, e tem sido três meses desde que falei com ele. Mas há uma coisa que estou certa - Não posso viver sem ele.

Logan - Preciso dela como preciso de ar. Mas agora ela está de volta, e seu pai e seu ex-namorado estão conspirando para nos separar. Nós podemos fazer isso, entretanto. Não podemos? Nós podemos fazer isso funcionar? Nós temos, porque não posso imaginar minha vida sem ela.

Traduzido por:

Dani

Larissa

Revisado por:

Carol

Danielle C.

Formatado por:

Dani


End file.
